Cheater, Cheater
by annabeth210
Summary: The Flock just started school at Arizona Acadamy and Max thinks she's found love. But when Fang discovers the truth about Max's 'too perfect boyfriend', will she be willing to beleive him? Post FANG
1. The Nightmare Begins

"I _cannot _believe you are making me do this!" I whined as Ella pulled me out of my bed.

"Everyone else in the Flock agreed to it," she repeated for the tenth time. She swung open our closet and tossed my uniform on my bed.

"Filthy traitors!" I screamed out the door.

"Get over it!" I heard Fang call from the kitchen. He was the worst. He knew how much I hated this. But that didn't stop him from asking everyone else about it behind my back. Jerk.

"Come on Max!" Nudge cried racing into the room I shared with Ella. "We're going to be late!"

"I don't care!" I flopped onto my bed, burying my face into the pillow.

There was no way they were going to make me, Maximum Ride, go to school. Me. Go to school. I would have laughed if you had told me this three months ago. Yet, here I am, being forced out of bed, to go to school. I felt someone plop onto my back and begin poking the back my head.

"Angel! Get off!"

"Alright! Jeez, grumpy pants."

I turned to glare at her. She had her uniform on, a navy and white plaid skirt that came to her knees and a navy polo. Her blonde hair fell past her shoulders; her large blue eyes looked excited and pleased. Just behind her was Nudge, hands on her hips, giving me a not so affective death glare. She was wearing a white blouse and a solid navy skirt. Ella, who was still trying to find my uniform, was wearing the same thing.

"Let's go, guys!" I heard my mom call from downstairs. "You don't want to be late!"

Yes, we do! Why do I have to go to school with a bunch of snobs, not counting Ella and her friends. I bet that the entire school is filled with boneheaded jocks and a bunch of cheerleading bi-

"STOP MAX!" Angel cried covering her ears. Oh, right. Mind reader. Whoops.

"Come on Max, you'll be fine." Ella said pulling me out of bed, _again, _and hugged me. "It's not that bad. Plus anyway, you have the Flock, you have me, and you have the girls."

I couldn't help smiling. I guess it was okay then. Of course I would have my flock, and then I have my sister and her friends.

"Fine," I grumbled. Nudge sighed in relief and shoved my uniform in my arms.

"Finally! Now go get changed! I cannot wait until school begins! I hope it will be like when we were with Anne, except we're not with Anne and I guess there won't be any Erasers or Maxes. Ohmigosh! I cannot take another Max clone! And I thought one was bad! But then when the second one came and took her place, I didn't know, but-"

"Nudge! Shut up!" Iggy moaned walking into our room, Fang and the Gasman not too far behind. "You've been going on since you've woken up! Just shut the hell up already."

The boys were wearing white dress shirts and a pair of black slacks. Gazzy had decided to comb his hair, thank God, and had his backpack slung over his shoulder. Iggy also had his backpack and had decided that he shouldn't bother with his hair and had left it messy. And Fang. He had his sweater slung over his shoulder, his hair nice and short after Mom took him to the barbers. Now, instead of hanging half-way to his shoulders, it was cut nice and short, his bangs barely brushing his dark eyes. He must have felt me looking at him, because he glanced at me and gave me a wink. I looked away quickly, feeling the heat creep to my face.

"I'm excited." Nudge pouted crossing her arms. Fang rolled his eyes and turned look at me closely. He looked me up and down quickly, before giving me a look.

"What?"

"You're still not changed."

"Really? Thank you Captain Obvious."

"You're welcome, Lutenit Sarcasm." He replied coolly. Ugh! I hated when he did that!

"She was on her way now." Ella said grabbing my hand and hauling me into the bathroom.

"Umm…. I can get dressed myself, thanks." I mumbled.

"Maybe, but you can't do your hair and make-up that's for sure."

I groaned. There was no point in fighting. I gave up and let her attack me with her mascara. There was no escaping it. I was going to school.


	2. Heaven in Hell

**HEY PEOPLE OF FANFICTION! As I said before, this is my first fic and I guess it's doing okay….. but whatever! I forgot the disclaimer in the 1****st**** chapter so…….**

**I DO NOT own Max Ride. If I did I would be living on a beach in LA in a big mansion and partying with clebs every night….. but since I don't….. yeah….**

**I would've updated sooner but my teachers thought it was a good idea to give us a load of homework this week. UGH!**

**OKAY! So here's chappie 2! **

"Oh. My. God." Nudge gasped staring at the 'school'. "This is so freaking awesome!" I was so pissed off I didn't correct her language, afraid I might go off on her. It wasn't her fault I was here. It was all Fang's. I examined Arizona Academy. It was okay I guess. It was a large two story brick building, with lots of windows. I made a note of that incase one of my teachers was an Eraser. It had large green lawn spread out before us. Kids lounged on the wall of a large fountain to the left of the main walkway. Sweaty jocks made their way from that morning's practice, high fiving each other and messing around. They had it easy.

Everyone was dressed in the horrid uniforms, including me. I hated it! I had to wear a _skirt_. Have you ever tried flying in a skirt? Plus, I'm not allowed to cut slits into my uniform shirt and I couldn't wear sneakers! We all had to wear the same kind of shoes, same brand, same color. It sucks. I looked around the yard and saw a lot of people were staring at us. Some of the jocks nudged their friends and nodded toward us. Girls giggled and pointed to Iggy and Fang. I felt my jaw tighten.

"Okay!" I said clapping my hands together, looking at the remaining Flock members (Angel and Gazzy were at the elementary school across campus. Yeah, it's _that_ big.). "We've been to school! Now let's go!" I turned and began to walk away, but ran into Fang. I tried to duck around him, but he stuck out his arm.

"Nope, you're not going anywhere." Spat some hair out of my mouth and glared at him. He smirked and pushed me back toward Ella. She grabbed my arm and marched up the path, not glancing at her classmates. We had been in the school for not even 10 seconds before we heard screaming.

"OH MY GOD! YOU GOT HER TO COME!" A group of six girls came running up to us, their backpacks slowing them down and causing them to veer of course. They looked stupid. Nudge and Ella squealed. I mean, actually _squealed. _Like freakin' pigs! The girls hugged us, me being squished in the middle. Fang looked as though he was trying to swallow his laughter, but only managed to look constipated. The girls backed away and I took and exaggerated breath. They giggled, shifting their backpacks on their shoulders.

"Hey guys." Ella giggled, clutching Nudge for support. I studied the girls that stood in front of me. Emily, a blonde girl with eyes the color of the sky, was grinning mischievously. Next to her stood Lauren, who had her dark brown hair fall past her shoulders and stood inches over _Fang._ And Fang is _tall._ A petite brunette, Kate, stood next to her, twirling her hair on her fingers, and snapping her gum. She was studying Fang and Iggy closely with her dark chocolate eyes. Too closely. She is such a flirt sometimes. Before I could say something, the redhead next to her elbowed her and gave her the look. Good ol' Maggie. Jordan, a tall girl, with skin the color mocha stifled a giggle. Sarah, who is small in stature, rolled her hazel eyes, and gave me a knowing grin. I couldn't help smiling. I loved Ella's friends, my friends. Fang waved at us and lead Iggy into their homeroom

"So, Maxie, how's it going?" Kate said, putting her arm around me shoulder as we made our way down the hall. Something in her voice made me look at her. She was grinning sweetly, but the mischievous look in her eye gave her up.

"What do you want?"

"Well, now that you mention it…." She smirked.

"Here we go." Maggie sighed.

"Shut up." Kate snapped. She turned back to me. "Maxie, can we hang at your place Saturday?"

"You could've asked me," Ella mumbled and punched Kate in the shoulder. "My place too."

"Yeah, but you would have said no." Jordan said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"She's right." Sarah mumbles readjusting her glasses.

I gave Ella a pleading look. I'm usually not comfortable hanging around with normal people. But they were different and if Ella could trust them, then so could I.

"Please!" I begged, giving her my puppy eyes. If they can work on Fang, they can work on anyone.

"Please!" The Girls joined in. Ella tried to look stern and disapproving, but failed.

"Fine," she mumbled, dejected.

"YES!" Emily screamed, in my ear. I mean, directly in my ear.

"OW!"

"Baby." She smirked, quickly backing out of range. Smart girl.

"Come on," Sarah said, directing us into a classroom. "I don't want to be late on the first day."

"Goody-two-shoes!" Emily sang and we laughed as we entered homeroom. I felt normal. Not like a mutant freak on the run. I had my wings held in really close. So close it hurt. But the pain wasn't that bad, as long as I had my Flock, my sister and mom and the girls. It made the pain worthwhile.

This school thing might not be such a bad idea.

**KK! I'm going to add to that disclaimer. **

**I do not own 'The Girls' They're totally awesome right? Haha. I don't think they are, but I put them in there anyway. Lol! JK! ****I might write another chapter right now, I'm not sure. Review, please!**


	3. Return of Ugly

**HEY FICTIONITES! How goes it? I hate not being able to update immediately, but of course I have to have homework on the weekends. Ugh! So, disclaimer time. **

**I do not own MR…. if I did, my name would be James Patterson. And its not, so yeah. Happier thoughts! Umm… yeah…. I've gotten a couple of comments and I say thank you to all yous guys. I have one thing to pick at. Kait5678…… we do not post threats under the comments. Tsk Tsk. So yeah! Story Time! Here's chappie 3!**

"See you guys tomorrow!" Emily said, linking arms with Lauren and dashing across the school lawn. Poor Lauren, caught off guard, stumbled after her as they raced to her mother's car.

"See ya!" Kate called from the dumpster's ledge, stuffing another poster in.

Let me explain. Its Friday afternoon, say 5ish, and Lauren, Emily, Kate, Jordan and I were in detention. But now it was only Kate and Jordan keeping me company.

We had kinda started a food fight. Not intentionally. It was a total accident. You see, Tina Launders, the school's head bi-, I mean 'cheerleader', had been flirting with Fang earlier on that day. Oh, he was so milking it, smirking at me every time I looked.But whatever, I don't care, much anyway. So when she walked by in her pretty navy and white cheer uniform on spaghetti day at lunch, you can guess what happened.

We didn't expect her to throw her chocolate pudding at us, and miss. She's a cheerleader because she fails at completing any other sport I guess. But you totally get why it's not our fault, right? It's Fang's. Again.

So now, here we are, stuffing Stu. Co. election posters in the trash outside the Gym. It's not really a bad punishment when you think about it. I'd take that over the School's usual punishments any day. Especially when you could just fly through the school in like, 60 seconds, and be nearly done. The girls didn't mind too much.

Yeah, they knew about the wings. If I could trust Mom and Ella after ten seconds, then I could trust the girls, who Ella trusts with her life. See how awesome logic is sometimes? They weren't too freaked out when I told them. So while everyone at school called Fang, Nudge and Iggy by their cover names (they're basically the same names they had last time we were forced into school).

"God, I hate this." Kate sighed, readjusting herself on the dumpster's ledge.

"Ah well. It was so worth it. Her face, priceless!" I giggled. Tina's horrified face was the funniest thing ever!

"You bet!" Jordan agreed. Then, screwing up her face she said in a high-pitched voice, "'Ohmigawd, Nick! You are so strong!'" We all started cracking up. I leaned against the dumpster, trying to keep myself from falling, gasping for breath.

Suddenly, Kate screamed and there was a muffled thump from inside the dumpster. I jumped back and got into fighting stance, expecting Erasers and Flyboys to be swarming the area. There was nothing but the stupid trash can. No Kate. I saw her peek over the edge, and give us a sheepish grin.

"You fell in?!" Jordan said, now basically rolling on the ground with laughter.

"Shut the hell up and get me out!"

Rolling my eyes, I pulled her out, her skirt covered in something that smelled suspiciously like chocolate pudding.

"Ugh," Kate said, whipping it off with her hand. "I don't want to know."

"How you maintain your footing in Pointe shoes, but not in converse is beyond me." I sighed, pulling a 'P' from the posters out of her hair.

"That's why ya love me." Kate cooed. Jordan snorted, only to earn a raspberry from Kate.

"Very mature." I scoffed. Kate shrugged and grabbed her backpack.

"Whatev. All I know is that we're done and I'm going home. See ya." Turning, she stalked away with as much pride as a girl who fell into a dumpster can. Rolling her eyes, Jordan grabbed her bag and waved as she dashed across the lawn.

I grabbed my pack and walked toward home. Since I couldn't cut slits in the back of my school shirt, I can't fly. Crap. Just as I was about to enter the forest bordering the campus grounds. I heard a voice from behind me.

"Hey Beautiful." I ignored the voice and kept walking. "Hey! You!" I kept going. "I mean you, Blondie." Okay, I know that it was stupid, but I turned around. I hated it when people called me Blondie. **(A/N: IDK if she's blonde. Some say she is others say brunette.) **Iggy had made that mistake a couple of years ago, and nursed a black eye for a week.

I saw a tall burly guy coming toward me. His friends trailing after him. He looked familiar, I don't know how. Like, he was from a dream. Probably a nightmare for the way he was looking at me. As he got closer I saw that they were all sweaty and their football jerseys clung to their skin. Great, football players. He seemed to be examining me to. "Do I know you from somewhere?" he asked totally confused.

"I don't know, Bonehead. If you don't remember a girl bashing head in, then probably not." His eyes grew wide in with alarm.

"Nuh-uh. No way you're the same chick."

"So, you _have _had your face beaten in by a girl. Some football player you are."

One of Ugly's friends snarled. He was one of his lackeys from that day, I remember breaking his nose. His other friend smiled at me. He was kind of cute, I guess. He looked like a surfer. He had short blonde hair, his blue eyes shining. He was a freakin' model compared to his friends.

"You're that girl," Ugly stammered, "Ella's friend." Oh, okay. Now I remember. He had been one of those guys who had been threatening Ella a couple of years ago. My shoulder throbbed as I remembered how he had shot my shoulder. He had kind of helped me find my family, but he still shot me and kept me from my Flock and my Angel.

"Oh. Now I remember. How's that rib?" The blonde dude snorted and flashed me a grin. I felt the heat rise in me cheeks. Ugly glared at him and he raised his hands, still smiling. Turning back to me he said "I told you were going to pay. It's now time to cash the threat in." He grabbed me and pulled me toward him. "But, you're too pretty to hurt." He cooed in my ear. I struggled to break free, but I couldn't break his hold. "But, oh well. Payback is Payback." He pulled back his fist and just before he could, his friend stopped me.

"Stop," he said, his voice strong and assertive "You aren't seriously going to beat her up for protecting her friend, are you?" Who was he, Prince Charming Wannabe? I can take care of myself you know. Ugly blinked and I took that advantage and socked him. He fell over and Wannabe looked at me bewildered. "Who-" he began but he was cut off by his friend, who charged at me screaming like a banshee. I took a step back and he tried to slow down so he wouldn't run into a tree, and I kicked the back of his knees. He gasped and fell backwards next to Ugly. "And just to let you know," I said as he tried to stare at me through his fresh black eye. "Ella is my sister. Mess with her, I'll give you a bloody nose to go with that eye." I looked up at Wannabe, who was still staring at me in disbelief, gave him a smile and said, "See you on Monday." Before running off into the woods.

**Yeah… kk! So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I'll update ASAP! **


	4. Plan B

**HEY! READERS, MAX FANS AND CREATURES OF THE UNIVERSE!! I'm back! With…. 'Emily'!!**

**Emily- I want to know who wants "Kate," to have a love interest besides me… Review with your answer! Be specific if you want to!**

**Me- me again, I would like to award cyber cookies to everyone who reviewed! (They're chocolate chip!) Here ya go!**

**Emily-uh…. Disclaimer?**

**Me- Oh yeah, I don't own Max Ride….**

**Emily- *clears throat***

**Me- Or any of the girls, but I am holding Emily hostage until further notice… MUAHAHA. And I have to credit Magaferd for some of the ideas for this chappie and some insight on the girls. Other than that, It's all me!**

**Emily: What am I? Chopped liver? **

**Me- are you, cuz I'm hungry.**

**Emily- *slap***

**Me- ouch! Okay! On with the story. That really hurt. A lot.**

**Emily-*smirks* good.**

"I'm home." I called walking in the door, tossing my backpack by the backdoor.

"Finally." Total replied. I was too tired too make a sarcastic comment. I sniffed the air and blinked, surprised. It's almost seven so Iggy and my mom should have been down there making dinner. I turned and scanned the kitchen. Mom was sitting at the table, watching me.

"Hey," I said shifting uncomfortably under her gaze.

"I got a call from the Academy today, Max." she said her voice slightly disapproving. "You started a food fight?" she continued incuriously. Oh, crap.

"It wasn't me fault." I said swinging a cabinet open and a box of cereal. "Where are the others?"

"They went out for pizza. But don't change the subject, Maximum. How wasn't this your fault?"

"I had a reason." I mumbled, picking a marshmallow from the cereal.

"You had a reason to throw pasta at Tina Launder?"

"Yeah." I murmured, playing with the rainbow marshmallow, still not looking at her.

"And that reason is…."

"Um, she was sorta flirting with-" We heard the front door slam open and the distinct smell of pizza filled the room.

"How was detention?" Fang said coming into the kitchen and plucking the cereal out of my hands.

"Fang!" I said way to loudly giving my mom a look. She mouthed 'Oh' and Total rolled his eyes.

"Max!" Fang said just as loud, sitting in the chair next to me. "So, detention… Did she tell you why she got detention?" Before Mom could even open her mouth, Total opened his.

"Why, no. No she didn't, Fang. Do tell." He grinned at me evilly. Stupid mutt. I kicked Fang's leg. He gave me an innocent look before turning back to Total.

"Cuz she loooves me." He cooed. My mom grinned and Total snorted.

"That's it! You're _so_ dead." I screamed pushing him out of his chair and landing on top of him. But, being the stupid mutant he is, he pushed me off of him and pinned me down. And to top of that he was smirking. What was with me tonight? First Ugly, now Fang. "Get off!" I screeched. He stared at me for a long moment, and then he moved so he was sitting next to me. I got up in a huff and scanned the room again, on instinct. Nudge and Ella were standing in the door way, eyes wide. Iggy pushed past them and sat two large pizza boxes on the counter.

"Fang! You know you're not supposed to beat up Max." Iggy said, turning toward us. Holy creepy. "You're supposed to wait thirty minutes! You just ate." Anger flared through me. What was with me? I _never_ lost a fight, not even to Fang. I glared at him, before taking off to my room. I heard someone behind me.

"Max!" Fang said, grabbing my arm. I couldn't help wincing at his touch. Had Ugly left a mark? Great, another blow to my self-esteem.

"Let go," I mumbled, pulling my arm out of his grip, only to have him grab my shoulders.

"Max," he breathed, his dark eyes shining. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know!" I said, "Just insecure I guess. I'm a sore loser remember."

He grinned. "You're mad because I pinned you down? Max, come on. You're tired; you've had a long week at school. And besides you're one of the strongest people I know. Never forget that."

"Kay," I mumbled. He gave me a hug, I hugged him back. What the hell just happened? He pulled back slightly and leaned in again. To kiss me. Oh, my God. I blinked several times, and then pulled back, head spinning. He also blinked, confused. I stepped into my room and slammed the door in his face. I had run away. _Again!_ I grabbed my pillow, covered my face and screamed. Why is it never easy?

Fang stared at the door, unsure how he felt. He turned and walked to the room he shared with Iggy. He was in there, messing with a new contraption, probably a bomb. When Iggy heard me coming he stuffed it under his bed sheets.

"It's me." he mumbled, slamming the door and plopping down on his bed.

"Okay, I thought you were Max." Ig sighed, pulling out his bomb and playing with the wires. "What color?"

"Blue." Fang mumbled.

"Jeez, what's your problem?" Iggy asked.

"She ran away. Again." Ig threw his bomb aside.

"No way! How many times is that? Four? You'd think she'd give in by now."

"Ya, well she's not. I'm putting plan B into effect." Iggy shifted nervously.

"Are you sure you wanna do that?"

"Yes," Fang said pulling my phone out of his pocket.

To: Magaferd

From: Fangalator

Hey, Mags. I need your help

To: Fangalator

From: Magaferd

Depends. What's up?


	5. Prince Josh

**Hey people! Annie here! I've had a lot of subscriptions and reviews. Cyber cookies to all of you! They're peanut butter this time! =) Thanks for reviewing! I've been working hard so I hope you enjoy!**

Fang looked at his phone, his heart beating a hundred times a minute. What if she didn't agree? That would really, really suck. Iggy poked him.

"Dude, I can hear your heart, cool it." He nodded then his phone buzzed.

**From: Magaferd**

**Date you?! I don't like you **_**that **_**way!**

He read it out loud to Iggy, who snorted. "Oh, my God. That's funny. You added 'pretend', right?"

"Crap."

**From: Fangalator**

**I meant pretend date! I just…. Just do it!**

**Form: Magaferd**

**Oh? Did Max run away again?**

"Does everyone know?!"

"What?"

"She asked if Max ran away again." Iggy was practically doubling over in laughter.

**From: Fangalator:**

**Shut up. Will you do it?**

**From: Magaferd:**

**Y me?**

**From: Fangalator:**

**Max thinks I have a problem with redheads and…. Yeah…**

**From: Magaferd**

**Jeez, fine. But I want something too.**

Jeez, girls are so selfish. Well, he _was_ asking her to pretending to date him just to make her friend jealous, so he couldn't complain.

**From: Magaferd**

**Iggy. I want to **_**make**_** him jealous.**

Oh, crap.

"What'd she say?" Iggy urged. "What does she want?"

A-um…" He couldn't tell him. Iggy? Maggie is crushing on Iggy?! Gross!

"What?!"

"She wants-a…. cookie?" Iggy blinked.

"You're asking the girl to pretend date you, and all she wants is a cookie?"

"Yeah?"

Iggy sighed. _Maggie is so confusing sometimes,_ he thought. _Why she wants a cookie in exchange for Fang using her is beyond me. That better be one damn good cookie._ At least she was pretending to date Fang. If this wasn't so Fang could get Max, Iggy would have to strangle him. Fang knew Iggy liked her, he just wish she would feel the same way. _But, that's the life of a mutant I guess._ He thought in distaste. _You fall for people you can never have. As if being blind weren't bad enough._

I sighed, and rolled out of bed at 10 o'clock. I glanced in the mirror above Ella's desk. I was a mess. My hair was knotted and tangled and my makeup was smudged. I had fallen asleep last night without eating, so naturally, I was starved. I began to brush out the rats nest on my head, and scrubbed my face until it was bright red. I hesitated at the door. What if I couldn't face Fang? I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Was I seriously freaking out about this? Shaking my head, I pulled open the door and marched to the kitchen. Angel and Nudge were eating breakfast, while my mom was talking on the phone. I quickly went and grabbed a bowl from the dishwasher.

"Morning!" Nudge said brightly. I grunted in response. She looked at me taken aback then at Angel.

"Don't ask." Angel muttered, taking a sip of her orange juice. For once Nudge actually listened and continued eating her breakfast.

"Angel," my mom said, putting her hand over the phone's mouthpiece. "Would you like to sleep over Amy Jones's house tonight?" Angel looked up excitedly. She looked at me, her blue eyes pleading.

'_**Pretty please Max!'**_ she thought to me._** 'Please, please, please, please!'**_

"Go ahead." I said. She jumped from her seat, clapping her hands in delight.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She hugged me and raced upstairs. My mom smiled and took her hand off the mouthpiece.

"She'd love to. I'll drop I'll off in 10 minutes." She hung up and turned to me. "Glad to see you're up. You must be hungry."

"Very." I mumbled, pouring Lucky Charms into the bowl.

"Is something wrong Max?"

"N- Kinda. Where's Ella?"

"Out buying snacks for tonight." Tonight? Oh, yeah. Girls. Sleepover. Here.

"Max-"

"I'm ready!" Angel cried sprinting into the kitchen. She had a light blue bag slung over her shoulder. On the side it read 'Angel' in large white letters.

"I'll take you in a minute, first let m-"

"I'll take her!" I volunteered, jumping out of my seat. I needed a reason to get out of the house. One, because it's been ages since I've flown and two, Fang walked into the kitchen. My mom shook her head.

"I'll take her, Max. You sit down and-"

"No. Really. It's fine." I grabbed Angel's hand, prepared to drag her out of the house. I quickly rounded the corner leading to the living room and grazed my arm on the edge of the brick fireplace. That was smart. I ignored the blood that began to surface; it would be healed by the time I got back. When we got outside we went behind the garage. I shook out my wings. It felt so good. I nodded to Angel, and we were off.

We landed about four minutes later on the other side of town. The house Angel ran up to was kinda cute. It was a small one story house painted light blue. It had a small garden in the front and a large oak tree with a tire swing swaying in the slight wind. Not a bad place to grow up. Angel was already pounding on the door when I got to her. We heard a dog barking from behind the door and someone walking toward the door. "Angelina!" I heard someone squeal. 'Angelina' gripped my hand. I grinned down at her as the door opened. When I looked up, I felt my grin fade, and heat creep up my neck. The guy who answered the door had bright blue eyes that were impossible to forget. His short blonde hair was damp and he smelled of chlorine. Great. They have a pool too.

"Hey," Prince Wannabe said, pointing at me. "I know you." Angel looked up at me, curious.

"Yeah." I mumbled, embarrassed. "Um. How is your friend doing?"

"Fine, I guess. I haven't spoken to him. It was wrong what he did to you."

"Oh." If I wasn't blushing before, I was now.

"Angie!" someone screamed from behind Wannabe. A little girl squeezed between him and the door. "Move _over_, Josh!" He moved over and she stumbled toward Angel. They hugged and squealed. Ouch! I looked up at 'Josh' and grinned sheepishly. The little girl, probably Amy, had long blonde hair; freckles were splashed across her nose and Josh's blue eyes shone out from beneath her bangs. She tilted her head at me.

"Hi Amy." I said. "I'm Max." She grinned at me and turned to Josh.

"Is that the girl who gave Ben that black eye?" He told her about me?

"Yeah." Josh said, giving me an apologetic look. She looked at me and said

"You're right Josh. She is really pretty." The girls giggled and ran inside, leaving me and Josh on the front step. Josh look mortified, he looked down and his eyes widened.

"Did Ben give that to you?" he said gesturing to my arm.

"Oh, no. I cut myself. Not that I cut myself. I mean-. I fell." Josh nodded, looking relieved. He really did look cute and he was sweet. There was an awkward silence. "Yeah, I need to go." I turned to leave and only got to the mailbox before I heard Josh.

"Wait! Max!" I turned and found him jogging toward me. "I was wondering," Oh, crap. "Do you want to grab a bite to eat next Saturday?"

"Oh." Oh, my God. He was the second guy to ask me out and it felt weird. "Um, can I get back to you on that?" He blinked.

"Yeah, totally." I quickly walked away and took off. All the way home, I couldn't help smiling. He was really nice, but I would never be getting back to him. It's better that way.

**Alrighty PEOPLES! I got more cookies! If you want them, you gota click the little green rectangle below!! =) Annabeth**


	6. Revenge isn't that sweet

**Hey guys!! First things first! Peanut butter cookies for all of the awesome reviewers/subscribers! Yay!**

**Okay, totally off subject fact. Theirs is a new Percy Jackson trailer! It's awesome! .com/watch?v=dI08-pCFJj0 **

**YES! Okay! Back to Maximum Ride! I DO NOT own Maximum Ride! If I did, I'd be hanging out with my fav clebs. =( KK! Let the story begin!**

**~~~~::~~~~::~~~~::~~~~::~~~~::~~~~::~~~~::~~~~::~~~~::~~~~::~~~~::~~~~::~~~~::**

The rest of the day was uneventful. I spent most of my time avoiding Fang, who seemed persistent on trying to corner me. I wasn't ready to talk to him. Mom had left to go to some concert thing and Gazzy and Nudge had gone to friends' houses for the night; it would be Fang, Iggy, the girls, Ella and me in the house tonight. This was going to be interesting.

I had been locked up in my room with Ella, who was messing with her iHome, when my enhanced ears heard a car pull up in front of the house. Then, the doorbell rang. "I got it!" Fang called. I still wrenched my door open and raced Ella down the stairs.

"Hey Fang," Kate said, striding past Fang and into the house like she owned it, her ATM bag slung over her shoulder. "Thanks for inviting us over." I rolled my eyes, will she ever stop? She flashed me a grin as Maggie walked in silently, looking anywhere but Fang and me. Huh, what's up with that? "So, Fangy." Kate said, and went to stand next to Maggie. "Come here often?" Umm… he _lives_ here. Maggie elbowed her and gave her another look. Wow. The red-head is on _my side_ for once. Kate gave her a 'What?' look, and Maggie rolled her eyes. This was going to be a long night.

"Chill Mags. I'm only messing with her." I heard Kate mutter. Ugh! What am I going to do with her? She strode past me and she whispered "Cuz I know how much you loooves him, Maxie." My jaw dropped and I felt the heat rise to my face. I looked at Fang, who shrugged, his eyes innocent. He is _sooo_ dead!

***************()****************()****************()***************()***********

"I'm telling you, Spiderman is better." Maggie sighed, popping a chocolate chip in her mouth.

"No! Batman would own the wall crawler in a fight." Iggy said, glaring in Maggie's general direction. Creepy, anyone? We were up in the kid's 'toy room', all lounging around on the sofas. It was a little past seven and Sarah, who was the last one to get here, just arrived.

"Ig, Batman doesn't have a real power." Maggie insisted for the tenth time. They had been at it for a half hour. Will they ever stop?

"So? He's got a whole bunch of cool stuff to fight crime with. Plus, he has a sidekick." Apparently not.

"Robin's a freak! I mean, he wears _tights._"

"Shut up!" Fang said. YES! He was ending it! "Batman's awesome! And that's final!" Kate opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it. There was a short silence.

"You got very defensive about that tights snip, Fang. Do _you_ wear tights?" Lauren mused. Ella and I nearly fell out of our chairs we were laughing so hard. I felt tears prickling in my eyes and rolling down my cheeks.

"Awww! Max! Don't cry!" Emily giggled.

"I DO NOT wear tights Lauren!"

"You sure?" Fang gave her the bird and returned to playing Mario Cart with Jordan. Sarah sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Oh, my God." She mumbled. Suddenly, my phone began to go off.

"Your momma's calling back" it sang. Lauren and Emily began laughing. It is pretty stupid. It was a Sexyback remix I downloaded off the internet.

"For no real reason, but just to chat. She'll waste your minutes talking 'bout the cat. And 'bout how-"

I hit the send button and held my rumor up to my ear. "Hey Mom," I said.

"Hey Max." Her voice was static. "Everyone there?"

"Yeah, Mom. Sarah just got here." Everyone was turned toward me now, listening to my conversation.

"Good. Put me on speaker phone." I hit the button and held the phone away from my ear.

"You're on." I said.

"Good. Okay girls, and Fang and Iggy. The concert doesn't start until 8:30. It should be over around midnight. I might not get home until after two. And that's if traffic is good." Kate looked excited, that's just great. No parental supervision for the night.

"It's okay, Mom. I can handle it."

"I know you can." She said. "But even you need ground rules, Maximum." We all groaned. "Okay. So, no bombs for Iggy. Not even stink bombs. Loud music is fine, as long as Rhode Island can't hear it. No pulling pranks on neighbors or people form school. Teachers count, Kate." Kate's face fell and Iggy groaned. Poor little troublemakers. Not. "And the usual girls. No boys other then Fang and Iggy and no one touches the wine or beer, okay?" Like we would do that. "That's basically it. Oh. There is some pasta in the fridge. Why don't you have that for dinner?"

"Okay, Mom. We got it. I'll see you later."

"Good. Goodnight kids." She hung up and the room erupted.

"What does she mean no bombs? Not even stink bombs!"

"I can't believe she had to remind us to stay away from the alcohol! We aren't irresponsible!"

"We can't go tepee Tina's house? Aw! That sucks! Can we-"

"Guys!" I shouted. They all quieted down. "Chill! We can have fun without all that stuff! Now, come on, let's go eat."

We all headed down to the kitchen and I pulled the pasta out of the fridge.

"I'm not eating it if you cook it Max." Iggy said, reaching for the pasta. I slapped his hand away.

"I'm putting it in the microwave! Now, you guys go inside. Ella, Jordan, Kate? Can you help?"

"Sure." Jordan said as the others nodded. Everyone else went and sat down at the dining room. We had just put the first bowl in the microwave, when I remembered something.

"Kate? Who told you about me loving Fang?"

"Fang and Iggy told me the story about the Valium. I think it's sweet." Jordan nodded.

"You heard it too?" Oh, he is _sooo_ dead. When she nodded, I made up my mind. The timer went off on the microwave and I pulled it out. I opened the fridge and pulled out some lemon juice. I grinned at their surprised faces. "Time for revenge." I put the second bowl of pasta into the microwave. I took the first and mixed the lemon juice into the sauce.

"Who is that-" Jordan began, but the timer went off again. I put the lemon juice away and took out the hot sauce.

"You're so evil!" Kate cried and helped me mix in the hot sauce. I gave the bowl of lemon pasta to Ella, so stared at it in disbelief, and I gave the hot pasta to the Jordan.

"Ella that bowl goes to Fang and Jordan, that one goes to Ig." The blinked at me. I motioned for them to go and grabbed my mom's camera and followed them out.

"Thanks." Fang muttered and Iggy nodded as they set the bowls in front of them. Kate brought out the other bowls of pasta and sat down, grinning. Being the gross male mutants they were, watching them eat was ten times more disgusting then a normal boy.

Iggy stopped mid bite, his cheeks flaming. I flipped on the camera. He gagged and gasped for air.

"Water," he croaked. Fang also stopped eating, his lips puckered up and he blinked in surprise.

"What the-?" he said, and then his eyes began to water.

"MAX!" they both cried at once. Kate had fallen out of her chair, laughing. The other girls, finally understanding what's going on, joined her. Fang reached out and grabbed my wrist.

"What-?" he asked, his dark eyes still watering. He had the funniest sour face ever. His nose was wrinkled and his lips were puckered. I laughed and collapsed. He somehow fell on top of me and I pushed him off.

"How much do you think I love you now?" I whispered in his ear. His eyes went wide and Iggy dashed off into the kitchen, looking for water. I grinned and got up. "Thanks for the blackmail." I said, grabbing the camera and strode out of the kitchen.

**~~~~::~~~~::~~~~::~~~~::~~~~::~~~~::~~~~::~~~~::~~~~::~~~~::~~~~::~~~~::~~~~::**

**HA HA! I love that part of the series! **

**Max:** "Fang, Fang, Fang. I love you. I love you sooo much." _(tries to hold out arms to show_

how much)

**Fang:** "Oh, jeez."

**TEHE! I GOT MORE TREATIES! YOU HAVE TO COMMENT TO GET THEM!**


	7. How low can you go?

**HiHi! I've got brownies for all you awesome reviewers and subscribers! I have a new chappie too! I've been working hard all week writing this! And co-writing some other soon to be Fanfics! So I hope you like! 3**

I sat back in my recliner and sighed. After the pasta fiasco, we had decided to watch a movie. Emily, Kate and Lauren were sprawled across the floor and Jordan took up most of couch nearest to the window. That left Sarah and Maggie to squeeze on the other couch with Fang and Iggy.

"Why did we have to watch _Grease_?" Iggy whined, as yet another song began to play. "Why couldn't we watch, I don't know, _Fired Up_?" I rolled my eyes at Iggy the Piggy. But he was my little piggy.

"It was either this or _Twilight_." Kate said, without taking her eyes off the screen. "We don't need to poison Sarah's mind yet." Iggy huffed and crossed his arms like a little kid.

"Let's not argue." I sighed. Fang looked over and gave me a sour look. I gave him an innocent look. He's was still peeved about the pasta thing. But, hey, if he keeps his fat mouth shut, he won't have had to deal with it again.

'Hopelessly devoted to yoouuu! Hopelessly devoted to you.' Sandy crooned and the music ended. Then another tune started, but it wasn't from the movie.

"Sorry!" Maggie croaked, pulling out her phone. She quickly read the text and her nose wrinkled in disgust. She put her phone down slowly and closed her eyes, squeezing them shut as though she wanted to wake up from a bad dream. Then, ever so slowly, she rested her head on his shoulder. I felt a cold hand grip my heart. No. No. No. No. No, No! I saw him tense. Breath Max, he's going to push her off. But then the unthinkable happened. He put his arm _around _her. My stomach turned uneasily, and I felt nauseous.

It took everything in me not to jump up and rush out of the room like the devil was chasing me. I couldn't leave too suddenly, or they will think something's up. I waited five unbearable minutes before I jumped to my feet. The freakin' lovebirds looked up alarmed.

"I'll go make popcorn." I said rushing out of the room. I shut the door and took a deep breath, choking back tears. I closed my eyes and I had them imprinted in my head, his dark cow eyes shining in that weird way that always took my breath away. My heart throbbed. I slowly made my way to the kitchen.

I wasn't pissed at Maggie. I didn't hate her like I did with Brigid and Red Hair Wonder. I didn't know how I felt toward her right now. All I knew was that it hurt. More than anything. Didn't she know how I felt about Fang? What does she think we got detention for?

_**She wasn't there Max, remember. That's why she didn't get detention. **_

'You know Voice, the only thing I hate more then you, is when you're right.' I grabbed the popcorn and literally threw it into the microwave. I plopped my elbows down on the counter and ran my fingers threw my hair. It hurt. So much. I took a shuddering breath.

"Max?" I quickly put on my mask, and forced a smile.

"Yeah? What's –. Oh. It's you." Fang was leaning on the doorway. His eyes following me as I gathered some more snacks.

"Can I help you?" he offered, walking over to the cabinet and grabbing a bag of chips. We worked in silence, a question stuck in my throat.

"So…." I said, breaking the silence. "You and Maggie?"

"Hmmm… Oh, yeah. I guess."

"I'm happy for you then."

"What?" he asked, somewhat incredulous. I shrugged it off.

"I am happy for you." I repeated slowly.

"Oh. Thanks." Silence once more. I wasn't going to continue this conversation, but something was bugging me.

"I just can't see…" He looked up and I quickly rephrased. "It's just not _you_."

"What?"

"I can't even see Iggy…" I trailed off.

"What?!"

I spun around. "The level you've sunk to." He blinked, his eyes reflected his confusion. God! Is he _that_ stupid? "In case you don't already know, Fang. You don't go around kissing girls and then flirt with her friends. It's wrong. It's not you." His mouth had fallen open and his eyes had widened in disbelief. He snapped out of it and stepped closer.

"Max," he mumbled. He took my shoulders in each hand. I shrugged them off and grabbed the popcorn. "Max," he repeated. "Max. Will you just-" He began, but I backed away, shaking my head. The tears threatened to burst, my eyes stung. Then I turned and did I do best.

I ran away.

**I hope you liked it! I really like the ending of this chapter. Sorry I've taken a while on this one. I've been busy with work and life. I'll try and update ASAP. Keep on reviewing! **


	8. Maggie's POV

**Yo to the peoples! I've had time on my hands and I give you…….CHAPTER OCHO! **

**I've been working hard on this and had some writers block with this chappie. YAY! Have fun!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~:::::::::~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I was barely ten feet from the kitchen when I ran into someone.

"Oh! Sorry, Max!" Maggie whispered grabbing my arm. "Where's Fang?"

"In the kitchen," I mumbled.

"Kay, thanks." I watched her skip away, going to go see Fang. _Her_ Fang.

**Maggie's POV**

I stepped into the kitchen and blinked in surprise. Fang was gripping the counter of the island, staring at the door way in contempt. His eyes softened when he saw me.

"Hey." He sighed, his hands relaxing and running them through his hair. I swear to God, the island's counter where he had been gripping it, was deformed. "She's not happy." I raised my eyebrow.

"Nah-duh." I said sarcastically hoping onto the counter next to him. He stuck out his tongue.

"I didn't want to hurt her." He mumbled, sounding dejected. "I think we should stop. Thanks for-"

"We're not stopping." I said, crossing my arms over my chest. He raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?"

"Just cuz you pissed Max off, doesn't mean you break your side of the deal. Iggy. We're making him jealous. You promised."

Fang looked thoughtful. "I guess you're right."

"You bet I am." I smiled. "Come on, it'll be fun. You get to mess with him." Take the bait. Take the bait.

Fang suddenly grinned and I was taken aback. He _did_ have a nice smile. But he was for Max. Iggy was better in my eyes.

"Okay." YES! I squealed and threw my arms around his neck. He stiffened. Not much of a hugger is he?

"But," he continued. "We are going to have to change our story."

"Okay," I said hoping off the counter and backed toward the door. "You work that out." And I took off. I ran up the stairs, taking three at a time and ran something at the top of the stairs. I began to fall backwards but strong hands caught me.

"Klutz much?" Iggy joked, helping me onto the landing.

"Sorry. I didn't see you."

"Nor did I." Iggy sighed, dryly. Through the dim light of the half-opened door, I saw him wrinkle his nose. It was really cute. I felt a blush creep up my neck.

"I'm sooo sorry! I didn't mean it like that!" I was rambling. Great. "I mean, it was dark and I wasn't looking where I was going and-" His hand clamped over my mouth.

"Jeez, Mags. You're almost as bad as Nudge!" He laughed and let his hand drop. There was a pause, and then he continued. "You know what the worst part is?" I shrugged. DUMBY! He couldn't see!

"I don't." I muttered.

"It's," he mumbled. "You can't see the amazing things right in front of you. You know what I mean?"

No. "I guess." I mumbled. Silence took us again. This time it was broken by the sound of feet pounding up the stairs.

"Hey," Fang said, holding a large bowl of chips. "Party's in there." He pointed to the door. I looked at Iggy again and made my way back to my friends.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~::::::::~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Okay! Sorry! This chappie so short. I'll try to make the next one longer! But, you gots ta review!**


	9. You belong with Me

**Hi readers, subscribers and creatures of the universe! This chappie is going to be in Maxie's POV. I might switch to Maggie or Flock members POV, but I'll warn you.**

**As you already know, I don't own Max. Nor do I own the following.**

**Dirty Little Secret – All American Rejects **

**Check Yes Juliet – We the Kings **

**You belong with Me- Taylor Swift! (screw you Kanye West!)**

**OKAY!!! Hope you enjoy!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~////~~~~~~~~~~~////~~~~~~~~~~~////~~~~~~~~~~~////~~~~~~~~**

I was outside the toy room door. I had gone to my bathroom after I ran into Maggie. I wasn't crying. I was just in there in case I did start crying. Ten minutes had gone by without a tear before I decide it was safe to return to the party.

I took a deep breath, looking down at my feet and opened the door.

"**I'll keep you my Dirty Little Secret!**" I heard someone screech. I looked up wildly. Kate was holding a microphone to her lips as she 'sang'. Emily was banging away on the Rock Band drums while Lauren was playing the bass and Iggy was rocking out on the guitar. I made my way across the room, to stand by Iggy.

"How are you doing that?" I yelled in his ear. They had cranked it up really loud.

"Easy!" he cried over the music. "Angel helped me memorize all the songs!" He was amazing. He was hitting, like, every note. Kinda made me feel annoyed. The blind kid can play Rock Band better than I can.

I looked around the room and saw the other girls dancing. Maggie and Jordan were cracking up while they did that cheesy disco move, while the others just jumped around. Fang was sitting on the couch, hands over his ears, his eyes pleading. 'Make it stop!' he mouthed. I shook my head.

"**Who has to kknnoowwww**!" Kate finished. She turned and bowed. Iggy high-fived her and I fell back onto the couch next to Fang.

"Having fun?" He gave me a look.

"Very much." He mumbled.

"Why don't you try?" I suggested nodding toward the mic.

"No. No way in he-"

"Fang!" I began to chant, motioning for the others to join. They did and Ella pulled Fang of the couch and pushed him forward. Kate quickly picked a song. Fang glared at me as the music began to play.

'Check Yes Juliet' flashed across the screen. Kate high-fived Emily, Lauren and Jordan. So they had planned this? Good job. I leaned forward, I was seriously interested. Fang hates this kind of music. I saw Maggie lean forward too, her eyebrows raised. Fang sighed and began to sing.

"'Check yes Juliet, are you with me. Rain is falling down on the sidewalk; I won't go 'til you come outside.'" My God! What is up with everyone being better at Rock Band than I am? Fang was good. Kate's smirk fell off her face as soon as he opened his mouth.

"Should've made him sing Sexyback." Emily muttered and Lauren nodded her face expressionless. When he finished, Maggie jumped up and planted a kiss on his cheek. My stomach turned over and I felt the girls' eyes on me. I risked a glance at them. Lauren, Ella and Sarah looked surprised while Jordan looked confused. Iggy could care less and the others had their eyebrows raised. He tossed me the mic and gave me an evil grin.

"Your turn."

"Excuse me?" I sputtered.

"Your turn, Max." he repeated. I got up shakily and turned toward the Kate. 'Please don't pick a stupid song' I begged her telepathically. She and Emily were whispering. Kate nodded and picked my song.

I nearly gagged.

"Kate!" I screeched. She shrugged and mouthed 'Sing!'

I turned back to the screen and began to sing. "'You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset, she's going off about something that you said, she doesn't get your humor like I do." Taylor Swift! She chose Taylor Swift! As if this wasn't bad enough, I knew her motive behind it. I like Fang. So does Maggie. So why not make Max sing 'You belong with Me'?

I finished and turned back to my friends, my face blazing. I took a deep breath, prepared for a wise crack from Iggy. None came. I bit my lip and turned around slowly. My friends looked stunned.

"She actually sang a Taylor Swift song." Lauren mumbled surprised. "And our ears aren't bleeding." I stuck out my tongue. "But she has just dropped in maturity." Fang nodded and I gave him a smirk. That didn't work out to well for him did it?

"Alright, I'm bored." Kate sighed. She turned to the guys and pointed to the door. "Go."

"What? Why?" Iggy protested.

"Cuz we are going to talk." Ella said, grabbing a bowl of chips. Fang wrinkled his nose and began to leave while Iggy looked ecstatic.

"I'm not leaving." He said, propping his feet up on the coffee table, next to Emily's head. She smacked them and Kate hit the back of his head.

"Okay, okay! Leaving!" He got up and hurried out after Fang. Kate got up and slammed the door shut.

"Now," Jordan said, turning to me and nodding toward Maggie who was talking to Kate and Lauren. "Care to explain what just happened?"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~////~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~////~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Hope you liked it! I've got more treats! And I'm running out…. That's good! If you want more, you gota review! So push that little green button below, you get goodies! **

**And I have a treat for you now!!! =)**

**This next passage was written by 'Emily'. This isn't serious. She was just wants Iggy. 'Emily' isn't serous type as you have probably realized by now. Flames welcome. She says, and I quote 'It makes her feel hot.' Sorry, bad pun. HAHA! Enjoy! =) **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~////~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Emily's POV**

"Ugh! What the heck could be taking so long?!" I looked around the living room waiting for Max to return with my freakin' popcorn. I looked at Jordan and Lauren for a response. Lauren just shrugged.

"Fine! I'll go check on them!" I dashed to the kitchen with a huff.

"Ma-a-x! Where's th- OW!" I collided face first with Max, spilling over the popcorn. I smiled sheepishly t her. "Sowwy Maxie," I pouted. She rolled her eyes. "It's ok, Em," I could tell he was frustrated so I grabbed the bowl from her. "I'll get it," I said as I stepped back toward the kitchen. Just before I opened the door, I heard muffled talking. Being myself, I pressed my ear to the door to eavesdrop.

"Hey." I heard Fang sigh. "She's not happy."

"Nah-duh." I heard Maggie reply sarcastically. What were the lovebirds talking about now?

"I didn't want to hurt her." He mumbled, sounding dejected. "I think we should stop." Who? Stop what? I thought to myself. "Thanks for-"

"We're not stopping." Maggie said firmly.

"Why not?"

"Just cuz you pissed Max off, doesn't mean you break your side of the deal. Iggy. We're making him jealous. You promised."

Oh my god!!!!! Maggie and Fang are trying to make Max and Iggy jealous!

A million ideas rushed through my head. I stepped away from the door and dashed up the stairs to Max's room to find a pen and paper for my list only to meet Iggy in the middle of the hall. I skidded to a halt so that I wouldn't run him over.

"Hey Eggy," I teased.

"Hi Emily," he replied with almost no emotion.

"What's wrong Igg?"

"Just still bummed about the whole 'no bombs' thing..."

Suddenly, it hit me. Like a - like a - well, like something that'd hit you.

"I know something that'd cheer you up," I offered.

"Go for it," he urged.

I took a cautious step forward and tilted my head to the right, kissing him on the cheek. His hand rose to graze his cheek. He left it there for a few seconds thoughtfully. He dropped his hand. "I have a new problem that I know you can't help me with." I raised my eyebrow at him futily. "I have to go squeeze the lemon."

"Pardon me?"

"Water the grass."

"What?"

"Play firefighter."

"In English please."

"I have to go to the bathroom."

"Oh," I laughed quietly to myself. "Please go."

With that, he continued on his way to use the toilet. Not knowing what to do now that my plan was unfolding, I decided that now would be the perfect time to practice my maniacal laugh.

"Tee hee!"


	10. Let the games begin

**HEYO!!! Hi peoples! First things first, the treat for the awesomeful reviewers and subscribers!**

**I scream**

**You scream**

**You all get ice cream!**

**Cheesy, I know. But whatev! I've had lots of reviews! YAY! So… now on with the story!**

**~~~~~~~~~~////~~~~~~~~~~////~~~~~~~~~~////~~~~~~~~~~////~~~~~~~~~~////~~~~~~~~~~~**

"I'm so tired." Fang yawned as we trudged into school on Monday. I knew how he felt.My backpack felt like two tons on my shoulder. We had gotten up late so Ella, Gazzy and Angel had already left for school. So now Fang, Iggy, Nudge and I were walking side by side down the hall.

The girls had left early yesterday morning, leaving us to clean up the popcorn Emily and Kate had been throwing at each other. It was everywhere! Maggie had been reluctant to leave her Fang. The thought of them dating still made my stomach churn.

As we passed the sweaty jocks, I felt their eyes follow me, and I heard them whispering.

"That's her."

"The blonde one, Max."

"_She _gave Dave that black eye?" I couldn't help smiling. Mess with me; you're going to get hurt. Serves him right, the jerk. I kept my head down. 'Did everyone know? Just what I need, everyone thinking Max Ride is a super strong freak.' I thought bitterly. This is why we shouldn't have come to school. We could get turned in and be held at Itex or the School. Just because I punched-

"You know it." Iggy mumbled, brining me out of my thoughts.

"You guys should really drink coffee." Nudge said. _She_ had coffee? Crud. We're screwed. "It's _so_ good! It's warm and it wakes you up when you drink it, and it keeps you up _all day! _We should drink coffee everyday Max! It would give us a lot of energy so we can fly or hours and hours and hours! Why don't you let us have coffee? I bet if we did drink it, we could fly from Arizona to New York! OH! Can we go back to New York? It was so much fun! We can get those makeovers again! This time I want to get highlights like Max did! Can I get pink highlights? No, no…. ummm… BLUE! Blue highlights would be so cool! It would be the color if the sky, which would be funny cuz, you know we can-"

"NUDGE!" we all cried at the same time. She stopped talking and gave us a sheepish grin.

"You had coffee today didn't you? How many packets of sugar?" Fang inquired, giving her a stern look.

"Six. Per cup."

"Per cup? How many cups did you have?" I was about ready to explode.

"I gota go." She mumbled and darted away. Smart move.

"I'm guessing more than three cups." Iggy sighed and continued down the hall. I saw the girls and Ella at the end of the hall. Ella waved me over. When we got there, Maggie wrapped her arms around Fang in a quick hug with a kiss on the cheek; I felt my breakfast quickly rise in my throat. I looked out the window, staring at the bright blue sky and the elementary students playing on the playground, pushing each other on the swings. Anything, but the lovebirds. Then, something caught my eye. Well, more like some_one_. One glance at Maggie and Fang, and my mind was made up.

"Hold on," I muttered, spinning around and going the way I just came. "Josh!" I called down the hall. Josh turned around and grinned at me. His friends looked at me and grinned stupidly. Nice. I noticed neither Ugly nor his lackey were park of the group. So he had stopped hanging out with them because they were mean to me?

_**He already told you that remember? When you dropped Angel off at his house Saturday.**_

'Voice, did you really think I believed him? I thought he was just saying that.' No reply. Typical.

"Hey Max." Josh said meeting me half-way down the hall. His blue eyes were sparkling as he smiled. I felt my already fast heart, pound faster, harder. Oh, God.

"Hi." I mumbled, shocked with what I was about to do. It wasn't me. "I was wondering…."

"Yeah?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Saturday." I mumbled, a blush creeping to my face. "Are you still up for it?"

He grinned, his eyes were blinding. "Of course. I'll pick you up around seven?"

"Yeah. Seven's good."

"Cool. I'll see you then." He said before walking back to his friends who gave him high fives.

"Cool." I murmured to no one in particular before heading back to my friends, Fang's mouth was wide open, his eyes blazing with anger. I felt my blush deepen. We, the Flock, had enhanced hearing. Fang and Iggy had heard everything.

"What was that?" Fang shouted, shrugging away from Maggie and stepping in front of me. "What the hell was that?!"

"What was what?" I asked innocently, giving them all a sheepish grin.

"He asked you out!" Fang said, fuming. "And you said yes?!"

"Last time I checked, Fang, it's not against the law to go on dates." I raised my eyebrow and tilted my head toward Maggie. That shut him up.

"Who asked you out?" Jordan said, poking my rib.

"Josh Jones." I said, smiling in spite of myself. I really hate myself right now.

"Josh!" They cried eyes wide.

"No way!" Ella squealed, giving me a hug. "He is so sweet and really cute!"

"I know." I said, forcing a giggle. Sarah looked at me for a while, as did Jordan. They weren't convinced. They knew me too well.

Did I really want to go out with Josh? Not really. Did I really want Fang to turn green with jealousy? Totally. Still the thought of using someone that sweet and caring bothered me. They could sense that.

"He is so nice and he asked me out so, I thought, why not?" I said, pulling the excuse out of the blue. They shook their heads in disbelief and the warning bell rang. I said a quick prayer of thanks as we dispersed, heading to our different classes.

"Max." Fang said, as I headed toward first period.

"Fang, you've got the wrong class. You've got World Lit. remember?" He gave me that creepy icy glare of his. "What?" I sighed, turning to face him.

"We're not done with this discussion." He growled. I blinked. He's babying _me_. Last time I checked, I'm the oldest _and_ the leader. _I've_ been taking care of _him _for the last four years, along with five other kids and their talking dog. Who is he to boss me around? Not that I'd actually listen to him, but, still.

"There's nothing to discuss." I said simply and stomped into the class room, leaving Fang there fuming in annoyance and jealousy. Let the games begin.

**~~~~~~~~~~////~~~~~~~~~~////~~~~~~~~~~////~~~~~~~~~~////~~~~~~~~~~////~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Sorry this one wasn't too long. I just wanted to speed it up a bit. So now we've got a new shipper! JoshxMax! HAHA! And it seems like a lot of you love MaggiexIggy. I like them too. It's sweet. OKAY! You want goodies, you gota review! **


	11. Scarred for Life

**OKAY! HEY PEOPLE OF THE WEB! I have had some slight block, but I've been working on it and I'm almost through it so cut me some slack. Sooo……. Ya =) NOW! ALL OF YOUS GUYS GET (drum roll)…………….. BROWNIES!!! YAY!!! They have chocolate chips and peanuts! They are **_**good!**_** So while you're munching on those, why don't you read this chappie? This chaps going to be multi POV so just a warning. KK! ENJOY, the story **_**and **_**the brownies!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/////////////////////~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Iggy's POV**

School is so boring, but, I'll live. Maggie has been in school for her whole life, I can live through a couple of weeks. A couple of excruciatingly boring weeks. Fang tugged the hem of my sleeve and I followed his footsteps out the door, through the crowded halls, toward the enticing smell of pizza coming from the cafeteria. I heard a second, lighter, pair of footsteps bounce up to us.

"Hey!" Maggie said cheerfully and I heard her kiss Fang's cheek. I wrinkled my nose. Max was here? I listened hard, but my amazingly enhanced ears didn't pick up a third pair of footsteps. But even if she was here, there was no point of Maggie to throw herself at Fang because Max was interested in what-his-face. So what's with the kisses?

"Guys? Max isn't here is she?" I asked just to make sure.

"Ummm. No." Fang mumbled.

"Oh, my God. Fang! You didn't tell him?" Tell me what?

"No?" he said, but it sounded more like a question. I heard her sigh and felt a tiny but firm hand grab my wrist. She dragged me and Fang followed dutifully. I heard the chatter of the halls fade and felt the cool autumn breeze and the kids playing on the playground across the campus.

"Igs." She said slowly, almost regretfully. "Iggy. What is going on between me and Fang…." She trailed off. "Fang?" she said, and I heard her shoes squeak as she turned in the wet grass to face Fang. "You tell him. About…. About…." She began to stutter. Maggie doesn't stutter. This cannot be good.

"We think this is real." Fang said flatly. Real? They think what's real? Oh, crap.

"What's real?" I asked, praying to God that what I was wrong.

"Us." Maggie choked. I felt anger pulse through me; rage took over, spreading quickly like a wild fire. Trust me, as a pyro; I know what I'm talking about.

"Oh." I said, trying to keep my voice even, emotionless.

"Iggy." Fang said, but I shook my head.

"Dude, it's cool. I'm happy for you guys. Kinda makes me glad Max got away with that Jones dude. Or she'd be pissed." I heard Maggie take a sharp breath. I turned and directed myself best I could back to the cafeteria.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/////~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Maggie's POV**

I somehow found myself squished between Max and Fang at lunch. Talk about awkward. Iggy picked at his pizza silently, and I felt my heart ache. We had hurt him too. I could sense it. It took all my self control not to just stare at him. I had completely forgotten my lunch and I sat in silence. Max and Fang also had an inability to speak, so the only source of noise at our table was of the others whispering. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Josh make his way toward us. He grinned at Max as he sat next to Iggy, across from her. Immediately the entire table went silent. He glanced up at the sudden hush, and saw Fang glaring at him with all the fires of _down there_ burning in his eyes. Josh blinked and glanced at Max, who was giving him an apologetic smile.

"Hey. I'm Josh. " He said, grinning and held his hand out for Fang to shake. He stared at it for a few moments, not making any movements. Josh pulled it back and ran it through his messy blonde hair. The girls were staring at him, mouths open wide. Emily and Kate snapped out of it first and turned to whisper to each other, sending Josh mischievous glances. Josh, feeling the gazes of four drooling girls, turned toward Max.

"You wanna go sit with my friends? I promise, they don't bite." He said, standing and nodding over to the table full of jocks, tossing popcorn at each other. She looked at Fang and grinned.

"Of course, Josh. I'd _love _to." Josh didn't seem to notice how she exaggerated 'love', but Fang did. He practically had steam blowing from his ears, like they did in old cartoons, as he watched them walk away. The whole table seemed to relax as they left; we all took a breath all at once. It was kind of creepy. Fang was still looking in the direction at which Max had gone. She was now sitting next to Josh, while his friends stared at her as though they had never seen a non-cheerleader before. Iggy turned to Kate and Emily.

"What were you whispering about?" Iggy inquired, tilting his head.

"Nothing." Kate said sweetly.

"Liar!" Jordan sang, poking her in the side. She did a weird bendy movement, hunching over.

"Don't!" she cried, wiggling away and nearly knocking her Mr. Pibb over.

"What were you talking about?" Iggy repeated, his voice rising.

Emily, rolled her eyes, leaned over and grabbed his shoulder. She shifted so she was sitting on her foot, while she whispered in his ear. He got up and walked away in a daze.

"What did you-?" Fang began, but Emily leaned forward and whispered in his ear. His closed his eyes and whispered. "Oh, dear God." He got up, muttering something that sounded like, "I'm going to go bang my head against the wall with Iggy." I watched as he left the room, stunned.

"What did you tell him?" Sarah demanded, Ella nodded eagerly.

"I told him we were talking about our 'friend'" Emily said, greatly emphasizing 'friend' and somehow managing to keep a straight face. Kate burst into laughter; Lauren's eyes grew wide with realization. "I think I scarred them for life."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~//////////////////////~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT! Not long, I know. I just totally forgot Iggy still thought Faggie was fake! More is coming up. Along w/ the beginning of Jax! So, enjoy your brownies! I got mooooorrrrreeee. So review and get some sweets for your sweet tooth(s)….. or would it be teeth? Okay! R&R!!**


	12. Entering the Battlefield

**HEY!!! Webonions!! I've got A LOT of reviews. So… you all get root beer floats! YUMMY! So… some of you guys had question about the end of the last chappie… what is Emily's 'friend'? It is every girls' 'friend'…. Her '.' Yeah….. why they call it 'friend', I know not. We all hate it, so not a friend. Okay! Dwelled on this long enough. Let the chappie begin!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~//////~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I looked at myself in the mirror and closed my eyes tight, hoping to wake up from this nightmare. I slowly opened them and groaned. It was real. It was Saturday and I was standing in front of the mirror in a tiny denim skirt, a mini skirt, and a form fitting tee shirt pulled over a tank. I was finding it hard to breath. How Nudge managed to dress like this every day is beyond me.I tugged at the bottom of the skirt nervously and glanced outside. My awesome instincts told me it was nearly seven, and I began to dab at the lip gloss Ella had smeared onto my lips. I heard a knock on the door.

"Can I come in?" Fang said, poking his head in my room. Before I could even open my mouth, he came in, closing the door quietly behind him. "Too late, already in." I rolled my eyes and returned to looking at my reflection.

"Oh, my God. I can't believe I'm doing this." I mumbled, running my hands through my hair. When I lowered them they were sticky from all the crap _they _put in my hair.

"You're doing this. You agreed, remember?" Fang said, lounging on my bed and examining my Linkin Park C.D. "Can I barrow this?"

"Sure," I said, now tugging at me tank top. I have never been this nervous before. I grabbed a necklace my mom had given me and put it around my neck. It was a gold chain, it was cold against my skin; a small heart with wings sat proudly on the end. "Oh, my God." I mumbled again, turning around and looking at Fang, still stumbling to get the hook through the claps. He was smirking. "You're not going to help are you?"

"Help you what? You want me to give you pointers on _your _date? This is going to sound weird, but no." You rolled my eyes.

"You idiot, the necklace."

"Oh." He got up and motioned me to turn around. He gently took the chain from my fingers and I lifted my hair off my neck. I felt him fumble around, trying to clasp it, his hands were cool as they brushed my neck. I felt heat rise in my face. _Breath Max. It's just Fang._ "Okay," he said. I whirled around and yelped in surprise. I had turned and bumped into him. "Hi." He muttered, pushing a lose strand of hair behind my ear.

"I can't do this." I mumbled, panicked. _NO! You're doing this to make him jealous, remember? _My mind screamed.

"I prefer if you didn't." he murmured. My breathing was uneven, he gave me a small grin, his eyes shining and my heart melted. His arms wrapped around my waist and he leaned closer, his warm breath tickled my face. I closed my eyes and……

The door bell rang.

I slowly opened my eyes. Fang had paused, and was staring at the window.

"That will be Josh." I murmured, annoyed.

"Yeah," he sighed, realizing his hold on me. I turned and grabbed my purse as I walked out of my room. I could hear his quiet footfalls behind me. The house was quiet, Nudge and Angel were at the library with Gazzy and my mom and Ella had disappeared to go shopping. I had no idea where Iggy was, but at this point, I don't care.

I dashed down the stairs and wrenched open the door. Josh stood there, his hands jammed into his blue letterman jacket pockets. He grinned at me with those eyes. My slowing breaths quickened. Him too?! I hate this girl hormones crap.

"Hey," he grinned, his eyes shining. "You ready?" I made a squeaking noise that was supposed to be a yes. He smiled and looked up and saw Fang. "Oh," he said, his smile disappearing. I turned back to Fang. He was leaning against the wall, arms crossed across his chest, glaring. I gave him a look, he was not going to mess this up for me. _Wait, when did this matter? I want to make him jealous._ But that didn't stop him from sighing and dropping his arms, regretfully might I add.

"Hi," he mumbled stiffly, coming forward and sticking out a hand. I watched anxiously as Josh took his hand. "I'm Nick." Josh grinned at him.

"Brother?"

"Not exactly." He mumbled. Josh blinked confused. Stupid bird kid!

"Family friend." I said quickly. "He's staying with us while his parents are in Germany."

"Okay," Josh mumbled, unsure. Oh well. He's going to have to believe it. There was a short silence before he offered his hand, which I quickly took.

"I'll see you later, Nick." I called over my shoulder. He had moved to stand in the doorway staring after us. Josh walked me over to his car, a dark blue one. I don't speak car, so I'm not sure what model it is. But it still caused my mouth to drop. Josh, seeing my expression said,

"You like it? It's a 2009 Lexus hs hybrid." I nodded and he opened the passenger door. I slipped inside and he shut the door behind me. He quickly walked over his side and slipped in. He turned on the car. The radio blared to life and 'Battlefield' filled the car. As we drove off, I looked back and saw Fang still standing at the front door, watching us and my heart throbbed.

Jordin Sparks definitely knew what she was talking about.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~//////////////////////~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Maggie's POV**

I love running, especially when I'm having problems. It makes me feel, I don't know. It feels like I'm the only one in the world. It's a good feeling, especially now. Iggy's reaction to my words days before replayed again and again in my mind, like those old fashioned movies. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to erase the vision from my head. I turned up my iPod and Coldplay began to pulse into my ears. I kept my pace steady to the beat of the music. It felt good, as my feet pounded into the pavement, I left my problems behind me.

Suddenly, I heard the steady beat of wings over the pound of the music. I stopped quickly, my heart pounding. I pulled my ear buds out as I spun around. I knew who it was before I saw his face.

Iggy.

He smiled as he landed, jogging until he stood in front of me.

"Hey Maggie," he said.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked, wiping sweat off my brow.

"I always know when it's you." He said. Then, flushing, he added, "Plus, you're probably the only person who would listen to 'The Scientist' while running on a Saturday night." I blushed. Was I that predictable? Apparently, yes.

"What are you doing out? Shouldn't you be at home? Max is out tonight and-"

"Kids aren't home. Plus, Fang can take care of himself, he's a big boy." His voice was bitter.

"Iggy," I sighed. "I'm really sorry. I know we were pretending at first but-. I didn't expect-. Iggy, I'm so sorry."

"'Bout what?" he said his voice thick. For some reason, that made me angry. I spun around to face him.

"You know what!" I practically screamed at him. "Me and Fang! I know you're upset! I saw the look on your face when we told you! How can you pretend it didn't happen?!" I _hated_ how guys pretend they don't feel pain! They could be bleeding to death and tell you they're fine! It's so stupid! I glared at him, waiting for his answer.

"Nothing happened. I have no idea what you're talking about Maggie." Even as he said it, I saw him wince. I sighed in exasperation.

"Of course you don't, Iggy." I growled, clenching my fists. "You _aren't _hurt that Fang and I are dating." My voice was practically dripping with acid. "And you _haven't _been giving Fang the cold shoulder the past couple of days. Yeah, he told me about that." I snapped at his surprised look. "Admit it, you're jealous. " I took a step forward, jabbing a finger in his chest. He stood there for a minute, before he said,

"You think I'm jealous, and I may not be jealous. But if I tell you that I am or am not jealous, it'll ruin the suspense. Where's the fun in that?" My hand dropped as I stared at him, gaping. What the h-e-double hockey sticks? Before I could say anything, he turned and took a running start before leaping into the air, his beautiful wings unfurled. I watched as he fly away, blinking rapidly. I didn't feel like running any more. I turned and made my home, taking my phone out and scrolling through my contact list until I found the person I wanted to talk to most. Iggy. But that would work. I was _so_ mad at him, plus, he just left. But that didn't mean I didn't want to talk to him. My finger hovered over the button, but I let it drop. I put my ear buds back in and listened to Jordin Sparks croon about how much love sucked. This is one battle I don't want to fight. But, when do we ever get that choice?

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~///////////////////////////~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**So? You like? I hope so, this one was tricky. I couldn't figure out why Maggie and Iggy should fight. I got it though. REVIEW!!!**


	13. When the truth comes out

**Sorry if it took so long to post. I've been busy and had some trouble with this chappie. It's been a hard one…. So I hope u likey! =) All reviewers get cupcakes! HECK! You ALL get cupcakes! ENJOY!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~//////////~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Josh and I were sitting at McDonalds. **(A/N: IDK about u, but if a guy took my there for a date, I'd kill him)** I had ordered a two pounder with extra fries and a large soda. Josh looked at me funny, before he ordered the same thing. Once we sat down, I tried not to attack my burger like a wild animal. I'm not sure I succeeded, because later he said to me,

"Wow. I've never seen a girl eat that much before." I lowered my drink feeling my face heat up. Stupid enhanced body that needs 4000 calories per day. "No, no." he added quickly seeing my blush. "I mean it as a complement. Most girls I know would order a small salad, but only eat _half_ of that." He grinned and I felt my heart flutter almost as much as it does when Fang smiles.

'_NO!_' My mind screamed._ 'You can't think about Fang! You're here with _Josh! _Plus, he's with Maggie!' _

I heard someone sigh and looked up at Josh, afraid I had spoken aloud. He was eating his fries, looking thoughtfully out the window.

"_Max." _Voice said. I groaned internally.

'_Great. You're back.'_

"_Why can't you see you like Fang? Why are you here with Josh?_

'_Because Voice. Fang is now with Maggie and I'm over him. So you know what, you can leave now.'_

"_Max… are you really over him? Isn't that why you're here? Too make him jealous? You know you're meant to be with Fang. Why are you fighting it?"_

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, ignoring the gunk Nudge had put in before, now all over my fingers.

Josh looked up."You okay?" He sounded concerned. It was kinda cute, the popular jock concerned about the mutant freak.

"Fine," I mumbled. "Just a headache. No big."

"Are you sure? If you need to go home, I don't mind dropping you off early." I really did want to go home. I took a chance and glanced up at his eyes. Big mistake. They were so amazing, I felt like I could look at them forever.

"Nah," I found myself saying. "It's fine. Let's go." He stared at me for a moment before getting up and offering his hand. Grinning, I took it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~////~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a little after nine when Josh pulled up to my house. He got out and walked me to the door. We stood there for a minute. Talk about awkward.

"Yeah," I said slowly. "'Night." I turned to open the door but he grabbed my hand. I turned around and he tilted my head up slightly. When he kissed me, it was unbelievable. I couldn't even describe the feeling. My knees felt weak and my mind was a blur. We broke apart after what felt like hours and he looked at me for a long moment. I was still struggling for breath.

"Good Night." He said before turning and walking back to his car. I watched as he drove away. Finally I opened the door and walked into the house. As I shut it, my knees gave away. I slid down until I plopped onto the ground.

"Hey Max." Nudge said. I looked up and saw her towering over me.

"Hey Nudge." I breathed. She grinned and sat down next to me.

"Good date?" I could only nod. "Cool." I head other pairs of footsteps and saw Ella, Iggy and Gazzy enter the room.

"You know," Gazzy said, looking at Nudge and me sitting with our backs against the door. "If you wanted to lock Fang out, you've failed."

"Yeah," Ella said, making her way toward us. "He's in the kitchen."

" Still on the phone with Maggie." Iggy mumbled. He sounded kind of bitter. But I didn't care too much about that. Fang was on the phone with Maggie. And it sounds like he's been there for a while.

"Where's Angel?" I asked quickly.

"Upstairs." Ella began. "She's tired, so-" But I was already pounding up the stairs. I wanted to get away from them, so I don't start freaking out on them.

When I got to Angel's room, I opened it slowly and found that the light was on. Angel was sitting on her bed, Harry Potter book propped open.

"Hey!" she said brightly.

"I thought you turned in early." I said, stepping into the pink room and shutting the door behind me.

"No, I only told them that so I could read. There is _no _privacy in this house."

Smiling, I looked around the pink room. It was a mess. Clothes were scattered everywhere.

Shaking my head I began gathering stray garments and headed for the closet.

"Plus, I can hear Fang better in the silence." I rolled my eyes. She is too much like Gazzy. "Am not!" she said indigently. I grabbed a hanger and hung up her uniform.

"Maggie and Fang's thoughts have been interesting lately." She said matter-of-factly. I nearly dropped the clothes in my arms. Oh, my God. How stupid are they? We don't need them to be thinking like_ that_ while around the mind reader! I wanted to spare some small portion of her small innocent mind! But they have to go-

"Max!" she cried. "It's not that!" I turned slowly toward her.

"Then what do you mean?" I asked, trying to keep my voice calm. I am going to get him so bad; he is going to wish for the pasta again.

"It's," she shifted nervously on her bed. "Ummm."

"What?"

"They've been lying to you." She said so fast it came out in a blur. But I understood.

"What?!" I shouted, dropping the clothing back onto the floor. She looked at me, her blue eyes scared. I took a deep breath. "What do you mean, Ang?" I said through gritted teeth. "What are they lying to me about?"

She looked up at me; her large blue eyes looked concerned, scared and nervous.

"They aren't dating."

**////////////////////////////////////~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~//////////////////////**

**Hoped you liked it! If you want more and some Halloween cookies, REVIEW!!**


	14. Masterminds at work

**Hey ppl! I have a gift for you…. A new chappie! *crowd cheers like crazy***

**THANK YOU! THANK YOU! So….. Recap! Max just got back from her date with Josh and is as happy as can be! Until Angel spills the beans on Fang's 'relationship' with Maggie. *crowd gasps* Yeah. *singing* FANG IS GONNA **_**DIE!**_

**I'm so so so so so so SO sorry for not updating in like, **_**forever!**_** It's been really annoying! I've been dying to update but life and school get in the fricken way. O if the chappies updating times get farther and farther apart, bear with me. I'm trying!**

**So, for now, kick back, munch on these fabulous Halloween cookies, (they look like pumpkins) and enjoy the chappie.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~////~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~////~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~////~~~~~~~~~~**

'_They aren't dating'. _Who knew those three little words would rock my world. My knees felt weak, but not the same way they had when Josh had kissed me. Oh, that feeling was _looong_ gone. Angel looked at me, uncertain.

"Max?" she asked slipping down from her bed and walked slowly toward me. "Max. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you, it was-."

"No honey," I mumbled, blindly putting my hand on her head. "You did the right thing." She looked at me uncertainly; her eyes had that hard look she usually got when she reads minds. I'm not sure what she heard, but she nodded. "Come on, Ang. Get to bed."

After I made sure she was comfortable, I turned off the little Tinkerbelle lamp next to her bed. I crept slowly out of the room, but before I closed the door, a thought struck me. _Why were they pretending to date? _I opened my mouth to voice my question when Angel's voice came from the clump curled up on the bed.

"For you Max. Fang wanted to make you jealous."

"Oh. You told her?" a voice said from by my ankle. I watched in astonishment as Total trotted into the room and hopped up onto the bed.

"You knew?"

"Of course. Now, can you go now? This pup needs his beauty sleep."

I shut the door quietly and dashed to my room. I closed the door and sank onto my bed. I was fuming, hysterical even. I blame these freakin' teen hormones. So, instead of screaming it to the world, as I have seen Ella done countless time, _not_ something you want to see, I picked up the phone in my room, I had a feeling that _they_ were still talking, and hit send. My gut is _never_ wrong.

"And all I'm saying is that it didn't work. Max really likes this Josh guy. I can't do this anymore, Mags. It's driving me crazy." Fang's voice was soft and calm, the way it was when the hard mask came down, when he opens up. I felt something tug at my heart.

"I know," Maggie whispered. "It's the same for me too. I didn't want to hurt her. And all we succeeded in doing was pushing her to Josh." She took a ragged breath, her voice thick as though she had been crying. "But, I _need_ him Fang. Just, please, give me _five days_. Just five days. Please."

After a moment's hesitation, I heard Fang sigh. "Five days. That's it. He said sternly, but his voice was gentle, as though he were speaking to Angel, not Maggie.

"Thank you Fang. So much. I need to go; my mom is going to kill me when she sees her bill."

"Mrs. Martinez too." Fang chuckled. "See you at the football game tomorrow night?"

"Defiantly." I heard the click notifying me they had hung up. I sat there for who know how long, my thoughts spinning in my head, random questions surfacing.

_Why had Fang lied to me? He _never_ lies to me._

_What had caused Fang to come up with such a horrid plan? Was he _that_ desperate? Had I pushed him away one too many times?_

_Why had Maggie agreed to this?_

_And who was she doing this for?_

But the one that kept recurring was: _How do I get back at him?_

Suddenly the door swung open. I jumped up, dropping the phone and assuming battle stance.

"Chill! It's me!" Ella cried rushing into our room. She grabbed a bag and began throwing random articles of clothing into it.

"What's the rush?" I said, ducking as she flung a skirt toward my bed.

"I _totally_ forgot I had to go to Lauren's place tonight!" Her words came out in a rush, but I had no trouble catching them. "Our evil World History teacher gave us a project and its due Monday! So Lauren, Sarah, Jordan, Maggie and I said we'd meet _tonight_ to work on it! They are going to kill me!" She had finished packing and turned to me. "I'm staying the night and one of Mom's patients at the office went into labor. It's supposed to be a large litter of kittens, so she will be a while. You, Fang and Iggy can handle the others, right? They're already in bed so it'll be easier for-"I slapped my hand over her mouth.

"You." I said. Have been hanging out with Nudge _way_ too much." I let my hand fall. "Go. I've got it here." She nodded and dashed out the door, pulling her phone out of her pocket, her bag flying behind her.

"I'll be there in ten." Her voice echoed down the hall. Smiling, I sat down on the bed. Only to jump up again. _That's it!_ Sarah, Ella, Maggie and Jordan were all at Lauren's place. That meant two people were free tonight. Two evil masterminds. Perfect.

I grabbed my LG Dare and grinning evil, sent a quick text.

_**To: Tweedle_Dee (**_**A/N: Emily)**

_**Epic_Failure **_** (A/N: Kate)**

_**From: To_the_Max**_

_**Hey guys, r U doing anything 2nite? I need Ur evil minds……**_

_**To: To_the_Max**_

_**From: Tweedle_Dee**_

_**Devious planning? I'm in!**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~/////~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**To: To_the_Max**_

_**From: Epic_Failure**_

_**Give me 5 mins and I'll b there.**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~///////~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

**Emily's POV**

I arrived at Max's house and all the lights were out. Hmmm…. I stroked my chin. _What's going on?_ I kicked down the front door and pointed my finger gun around the room to check that the coast was clear. It was.

"Max!" I called in to the 'empty' house. "Maxy? Where ar- Mmmph!" I tried to screech, but the hand clamped over my mouth wouldn't let me. I struggled against the grip of my attacker, but it was no use. They were too strong.

"Emily! Shut up!" I was relieved to be greeted my Max instead of the zombie like I had anticipated. "Meet me up in my room." She hissed, releasing me.

"Uh-sure? But-"

"Go!" Shrugging, I made my way upstairs, shifting the bag on my shoulder. I had brought the essentials: clothing, magazine full of Jonas brothers to doodle on, silly string, toilet paper, and of course, hot pink duct tape; in case Max had changed her mind about trashing Tina's place. Stupid overly-preppy cheerleader. No sooner had I reached Max's door, I heard the door open.

"Hey Max. Wha-. Mmmph!" Kate's muffled screamed echoed through the hall. There was a short silence before I heard someone creep up the steps and I slipped into Max's room, prepared to jump Kate. I saw a flicker of movement in the shadows. The figure moved into the light and I saw she had her hair pulled back into a high ponytail and that she was wearing a get-up worthy of Fang, which was a black turtleneck and black skinny jeans. Who wears that in Arizona? In the middle of September? Dummy.

Anyway, she crept down the hall, finger gun at the ready, humming 'Mission Impossible'. Max came up behind her, looking annoyed.

"You done yet?"

"Not yet." Kate whispered. She dropped to her knees and rolled down the hall, crashing into a side table leg. The table teetered and the vase on top of it fell. Max, being the awesome avian American she is, lunged forward and caught the glass before it hit its target, Kate's face.

"_Now_ I'm done." She squeaked. Rolling her eyes, Max replaced the vase, pulled Kate up and ushered her into the room.

"Nice, James Bond." I murmured as she passed. She stuck her tongue out at me. Yeah, _totally_ high school material. Not. Max shut the door and walked across the room and shut the open window. "So, what's up?" I inquired, plopping down on Ella's empty bed. Kate sat on Max's cluttered desk.

"Yeah. If you need our services," she gestured to herself and Emily. "Then something bad must have happened." Max, who still had her back to us, hesitated, as if unsure to confide in us. Finally, she sighed, dejected.

"Yeah, I guess." Kate clapped her hands. The sharp sound made my jump.

"I'd _knew_ you'd come to your senses!" she reached for her backpack. "So, I brought some shaving cream and duct tape, neon of course, and….and…." She was ruffling around in the maroon bag. "Oh! You're gonna _love_ this! I brought-" Once again, a hand clamped over her mouth. This time it was mine.

"My _God!_ You are _worse_ the _Nudge!_"

"What are you talking about?" Max had turned around and was looking at Kate, confused.

"Tina. That's what you need us for, right?" When Max shook her head, we blinked, taken aback. "Who are _you_ talking about?"

"Fang."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/////~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~////~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**If I were Fang, I'd be afraid. VERY afraid!!!! Hope u enjoyed! And I'm going to say sorry in advanced incase I don't update soon!! I have more treats! So, Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =)**


	15. Think PINK!

**I have a new word for all of you, yo + Hola=YOLA! HAHA! SO, YOLA! First things, first. Cotton Candy my awesome reviewers.**

**I hope you loved chappie 14, I did! Kate and Emily are NOTHING but trouble. And so is Kate Bond! ROTFLOL! SO here is the next chappie!**

**What has Max got in plan for the Fangalator?**

**Will Kate and Emily help?**

**And, of course, what will go wrong?**

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/////~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

The shaving cream in Kate's hand fell to the floor with a clatter, Emily's mouth dropped.

"Fang?" Kate mumbled. I nodded, glancing to Emily.

"You're going to catch flies." Her jaw snapped shut, but her eyes were still wide.

"But, Max," Kate sputtered. "Why Fang? What did he do?"

"He lied to me, so has Maggie. They're _not_ dating. They did it to make me jealous." Their confused expression became thoughtful.

"It sounds like a stupid idea, if you ask me. Especially considering it was you." Emily observed.

"Yeah," Kate snorted. "He must've been desperate. How many times did you push him away?" I felt my cheeks burn. I mumbled something unintelligible, and Kate smirked.

"But, wait." Emily said, her eyes had a weird far-away look in them. "I _know_ Maggie. So do both of you. This isn't something she would do willy-nilly. There _has_ to be something in it for her." My eyes grew wide.

"Yeah! I heard Fang talking to Maggie over the phone. Oh, shut up!" I glared at their raised eyebrows. "_And_….. He, he wanted to end it. To end _them_. But she didn't want to. She says that she needs him to keep it going for a little longer. She's doing this for someone. She said she needs him." Emily blinked in surprise.

"Maggie _said that?_"

"Doesn't sound like her, right?"

"Yeah. It's weird. She's never been _into_ guys. Not like this." Kate mumbled, picking up the can of shaving cream. I shook my head.

"It doesn't matter, we aren't getting revenge on her, and we're getting revenge on _Fang." _They nodded.

"Okay. As long as we're messing with someone, I'm in. Plus, I have this great dye. We can dye all Fangy's clothes, pink!" Emily cracked a grin and gave her a high-five, then allowed her to continue to riffle through her bag. "And, bonus! If you show me where his boxers are, I can totally give them a little taste of this." She showed me a bottle of red dye. "If you know-." Emily clamped a hand over her mouth, _again._

"Kate, what's with the get up? It's like a hundred degrees out."

"It's my super spy outfit." She replied after pushing her hand away. "Don't you have one?" Emily and I looked at each other before shaking our heads. "Losers." She mumbled. "Okay, back to Fnick. I really think we should-."

"Guys!" I shouted loudly over their devious planning "No. No. Absolutely not! Leave Fang's clothes black. Dying them wasn't what I was going for. Even though it _would _be really funny."

"Then why don't you let us-."

"_Because_, then he'll know I know and that you two know too. And I don't want him to know that we know." They looked at me blankly. Kate had begun muttering under her breath, trying to figure out what I said. Emily simply groaned.

"Too much thinking on the weekend."

"Why don't we try something else? That doesn't involve dye. Or tell Fang that we know." Kate sighed and shoved the dye back into her bag.

_Fine._ But do _you_ have a plan?" I shook my head; sighing Kate sat back, thoughtfully. We sat in silence for a few moments, thinking of ways to mess with Fang, when….

"I got it!" Emily exclaimed. Kate, who had been dowsing off, snapped her head up, giving her partner in crime her undivided attention. That's a first.

"What?"

"Okay, so you know the football game tomorrow night? The _whole_ school is going to be there. And so will Max, in an interesting new wardrobe."

Kate's eyes lit up. "Go on."

"So, tank, mini and maybe heels. And since it's a football game, Maxie over here can _hang, _with some of the players." She winked at me. "Mostly-."

"Josh!" I gasped, finally getting it. "Fang _hates_ Josh!"

"With a passion." Emily said, clapping her hands and leaning back in her chair, a triumphant smirk on her face.

"I like it." I said thoughtfully. It was really good. But…. "Except for the-."

"You are wearing the skirt and tank." Kate said sternly. "Or we can go back to the dye."

"No. No. That's fine. Tank and…. And skirt it is." I shivered. Oh, God. What was I getting myself into? "Leave the clothes black and 'blood' free."

Kate grinned evilly. "Whatever you say."

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~//?///~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**KATE'S POV**_

"Come on, little guy." I cooed prodding the black spider off the windowsill, into my open palm. We had sent Max the store to pick up some popcorn. All the bags they had had mysteriously disappeared, and then reappeared in Emily's bag. But Max didn't need to know that. With her running, I mean _flying_, to the convenience store, it gave me and Emily _just_ enough time. Emily opened up my bag and reached in. When she pulled in out, a bottle was firmly in its grasp. She smiled up at me. I pulled the desk chair to the middle of the room and stood on it.

"Go!" I hissed. She slunk out of the room, stifling giggles. I counted to thirty, waiting for her to get in position, before tossing the little buggy on the floor. I took a deep breath before screeching. Almost immediately I heard movement across the hall. Something crashed to the floor. I bit my lip to keep from smiling.

"Fang!"

"Max!" Fang called as he swung the door and dashed across the hall. "Max! What-?!" He stopped short, seeing me instead of his Maxy-poo. Ha-ha. "What the hell?" He stared at me, waiting for an answer, but I couldn't find the words. _He_ had caught _me_ off guard.

Had I expected Fnick to come running in like Superman? Yes. Had I known he would come in _shirt-less?_ Hell to the no.

I _swear to God,_ he and Taylor Lautner could be freakin' twins!

"Kate?" His voice brought my out of my Taylor fantasies. "What's going on?" He sounded agitated. Good. Behind him, I saw movement in the shadows and a flash of blonde hair as my minion moved in for the kill. Biting back a grin, I squealed,

"Spider!" The poor little guy was still trying to fix itself after its fall. _Sorry spider. _Fang looked up at me, incredulously I must add.

"A _bug? _You did _not_ wake me up at like, one in the morning, to kill a bug?" He strode forward and raised his foot above the poor baby. I looked up and saw Emily shaking her head from the door way. She needed a bit more time.

"Don't kill it!" I whined, acting like a total brat. Like a total, what's the word? Tina. Glowering, he stooped down and scooped up the buggy and flung it out the window I had opened to retrieve him.

"Happy?" he growled, turning toward me. I leapt off the chair and landed gracefully on my feet. That's a first.

"Very." I gave him an innocent smile, but he was still leering. He crossed his arms over his chest and stood at full height. God he's tall.

"Oh. _So_ scary." His eyes narrowed. "You're so, I don't know, creeping sometimes." I observed. "I don't know what Maggie sees in you." And I never will. Who is Maggie crushing on so bad she needs _Fang's _help? You know what; some things are better left unsolved. But that didn't stop Fangy from flushing. Now, there's his first mistake. He should have gotten angry not embarrassed. He just proved Max's point. Ha-ha Fang, ha-ha.

Before he could retort, Emily dashed into the room, looking worried. "What happened? I heard screaming." She stepped slightly sideways, in front of the trashcan and dropped the empty bottle in Fang didn't seem to notice. He was too busy complaining.

"Max _needs_ to warn me next time she invites you over." He grumbled. "Both of you, here. Great." When he spoke again, it was actually audible. "Kate saw a spider and screamed. I'm really tired and want to go back to bed. Yell at her for me?" Without waiting for an answer he strode out. Emily turned to me.

"A bug? Really?! Kate, you are _such-_." We heard Fang's door slam shut. "A great actress!" Emily grinned.

"You do it?"

"Yeppers! This _is so good!_"

"What's good?" Max's voice called from behind us. Her wings, long and a deep brown, just like her eyes, were extended behind her. She swung her leg over the windowsill and folded her wings just as she slipped completely inside. A bulging plastic bag in her hand.

"Oh, nothing. I grinned. Just thinking about….. Taylor Lautner." Max rolled her eyes.

"Team Jake?"

"All the way."

"Whatev. Let me go dump this downstairs. Give me a sec."

As she left Emily raised her eyebrow. "You're Team Jake?"

I grinned at her. "I'm also Team Fax."

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/////~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

**Ohhh! What did Emily and Kate do to Fang? Ha-ha! If you want to find out you must read on! But for me to update, you must hit the little green button below! I want constructive criticism. Flames are accepted, but not harsh ones. If you don't like it, tell me what I can to do improve. Kay, kay? Nighty Night Fanfictioites! =)**


	16. All's fair in love and war and football

**Heyo! I've been working hard on this chappie! Sooo. I've been reading a bunch of fanfics lately and have found a couple good ones.**

_**The Keys**_** by: ****Magaferd**** (adventure, romance)**

**And**

_**Max's Blog Ask Max **_**by:**** FlyHigh13 ****(Just plain funny!)**

**They are ****awesome ****stories! Check them out! But before you start that; have some ice cream! You have your choice of flavor and toppings. And while you enjoy that treat, enjoy this chapter! **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~////~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~//////~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I rolled over in my bed, glanced at my clock and groaned. It was six o'clock and my walls and my ears are pounding. Hannah Montana echoed through the house and filled the room. The words were inaudible, but the horrible beat was easy to recognize. '_Nudge and Angel.' _I seethed. Swinging my feet out of bed, I picked my way through the mess we had made last night. Magazines, clothing and makeup littered the floor and desk. Kate was sprawled across the floor, Ella's pillow propped on her arms. Her brown hair was in disarray around her. Looking up, I saw Emily had claimed Ella's bed and had used a sweatshirt for a pillow. Shaking my head, I reached the door and slipped out, closing it quietly behind me. Wake Kate up early, and you _will_ regret it. Can we say 'crabby'?

The music was louder in the hallway and some of the pictures on the wall shook. Other than the girls, no one else was up. How can they sleep through this racket? I quickly made my way next door and swung the door open. Nudge and Angel were dancing around on the beds.

"'He can be the one! He can be the one! He can be the-. Max!" Angel cried, spotting me. Nudge stopped dancing and hit a button on a little black remote in her hand. The music immediately stopped.

"_Thank God." _Total groaned, walking out from underneath the bed. "That song is _so_ annoying. We get it. He's the one." He grumbled as he trotted out of the room, probably to go nap in Mom's office. I returned my attention to the girls.

"Max!" Nudge said sweetly, turning to me, Bambi eyes already plastered on her face.

"Not this time." I growled. "Kate and Emily are here. And you're blasting Hannah Montana at six. Do you want Kate to rip you to pieces?" The Bambi eyes were now replace by a look of horror.

"Oh, my God." She hopped off the bed and pushed past me to peek out the door. "We didn't wake her up, did we?" She looked back at me, begging for a no, which I gave her. She sighed in relief and sat in her desk chair, propping her elbow on the desk, which caused all of her books go tumbling to the floor. Boy was it loud. In two strides, I crossed the room and pulled her away before she could do anymore damage.

"Nudge," I hissed. "Are you trying to get us killed?"

"What's so bad about waking Kate up early?" Angel asked, hopping off the bed, she landed lightly on the ground, thank God.

"What do you mean 'what's so bad'?" Nudge whispered loudly. "Wake her up early, she'll make your life living he-." she glanced at me. "I mean, nightmare." I rolled my eyes. _Nice save._

"Kate really does that?" Angel asked, wide eyes, like she couldn't believe Kate was capable of such torture. She is _so _lucky she's never had to endure Kate's wrath.

Before Nudge could answer I cut in. "Let's not talk about people making other peoples' lives miserable right now okay? How about we talk breakfast. You guys are hungry, ri-."

_Zoom!_

I blinked once. As soon as they heard the word _breakfast,_ they had dashed out of the room like the devil was chasing them. Sighing, I made my way down stairs.

I was halfway down the stairs when the aroma hit me. Frying bacon. Mom wasn't up, so that meant-, Oh, _crap!_ I jumped the rest of the stairs and quickly, and quietly, made my way in to the kitchen. Sure enough, Nudge was making bacon. I stared at her in horror. She _knows_ she's not allowed to use the stove! Last time she did, she nearly blew up the kitchen! I'd rather give Gazzy and Iggy _gunpowder, _then let Nudge use the stove.

Before I could protest, I heard a sleepy voice from behind me. "No, Nudgie, I'll cook the bacon." I spun around and saw Kate and Emily stumble sleepily into the room. Kate walked over and nudged Nudge away from our doom, thank God, while Emily went to help Angel, who was cracking eggs.

Nudge scrambled away from Kate, and collided with the table. She cried out in pain, earning a look from me. Then, she sat down quietly, blinking back tears, and rubbing her lower back. I went to stand next to Kate.

"You're up early." I observed, watching her mess with the bacon strips in the pan. "And you're not killing anyone. What woke you up? The girls were blasting Hannah Montana this morning, and you slept through it."

She shrugged and flipped a bacon strip. "The smell of bacon is a great alarm clock, don't you think?" She waved her hand as though directing the smell at me. I slapped her hand away.

"Whatever. Just don't burn the bacon or Fang will kill you." She grinned at me. I noticed her slip something into her pocket and it vibrated momentarily. Her phone.

"He is going to kill me anyway." Her eyes took up that mischievous glow to it, so I didn't ask.

Kate was right about bacon being an alarm clock. Eventually Gazzy and Iggy joined us.

"Where's Fang?" I asked Iggy, as I gave him _another_ spoonful of eggs. He shrugged his mouth full of bacon. Sighing, I turned and gave Angel some eggs too. "Do you _hear_ anything?" I whispered, knowing she understood what I meant. She looked thoughtful; her eyes got that faraway look in them. When they cleared up they became wide. Uh oh. I put the eggs down on the table, prepared to run upstairs.

"Max-."

"Kate! Emily!" Fang's voice shook the house. The girls looked up from their plates, eyes wide in shock. Kate, who snapped out of it first, reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone.

"This is going to be good!" her giggle could hardly be heard over the pounding of Fang running down the stairs. I looked at them and mouthed '_What did you do_?' Emily was holding back laughter and Nudge gasped, eyes wide staring at the doorway. I slowly turned around. Fang walked up to the table, his dark eyes glowing. His hair was messy and his face was red with fury. It was understandable, because he was pink. His usually dark skinny jeans were neon pink and his black Green Day shirt was hot pink. I whirled and faced the flock. Angel was still had wide eyes and Nudge's mouth was open. Gazzy and Emily were laughing so hard that they had fallen out of their seats, while Kate snapped pictures with her cell. Poor Iggy blinked in my direction.

"What's going on? What's so funny?"

"Angel?" I squeaked. She nodded and sent an image to the Igster. His face was emotionless for a moment, and then it broke into a grin.

"Fnick? Is there something you haven't been telling us?"

"Yes Fangy? Anything you care to share?" Kate cooed slipping her phone back into her pocket.

His eyes focused on her, they were burning with fire from _down there_. "Katelyn." He growled. He must have been really mad if he used her first name, _no one_ used her first name. "That spider. You faked it. You could care less about a spider." She shrugged smiling sweetly.

"I'm a good actress, as I've been told."

"And," he continued as though she hadn't spoken. "Emily. You snuck into my room."

Emily pulled herself off the floor and stood next to her partner in crime. "I've been working on my stealth. I'm good right?"

"You two. Are. Dead." He dashed around the table, but I grabbed him around his waist. "Maximum, let go!" He growled.

"So you can kill them? Sorry, but no." He fought against me and would have won if I hadn't slipped in front of him. I made the mistake of getting a little too close, our faces inches apart. Immediately the fire in his eyes died, his midnight black eyes blinked at me. I swallowed hard. Ignoring the urge to kiss him, I whispered, "Not one scratch." He opened his mouth to say something, but I had already stepped back, feeling everyone's eyes on me. He blinked again, his eyes became hard, the barrier had returned.

Suddenly, the front door swung open and we heard a crowd rush into the room.

"I'm here!" Ella rushed into the room, panting heavily. She was followed by Maggie, Sarah, Lauren and Jordan. "What's the 911?" She glanced up at us and her face relaxed, only to harden. "What's going on?" she demanded. Kate you said there was an emergency."

"Oh, my gosh." Jordan breathed, spotting Fang. "Oh, my freakin' gosh."

"Guys." Kate said, walking to stand next to Fang, putting an arm around him. "Fang has some big news." Unsure where this was going, I turned to the younger kids.

"Guys, go upstairs."

"Why?" Gazzy protested. "I want to know what the news is."

"Yeah," Nudge added. "Why can't we know? We're old enough! Is it bad? Because we've seen worse. Like, do you remember that UD thing? That was _so_ gross! He looked like someone stuffed body parts into a hamster cage! You know what I hear? Guinea pigs are cuter than hamsters. Can we get a guinea pig, Max? I promise to feed it and clean the cage and everything! I wonder what they eat. Do they eat seeds? Oh, my gosh! Do you remember when we were in the room in Miami and the UD was going to auction us off? Remember, they gave us _birdseeds! _And-."

"Out!" I screamed over her banter. They jumped and ran out of the room and upstairs. Iggy shook his head, smiling, at least _he_ knows when to shut the hell up. I turned back to the others. I feel a headache coming on.

"Kate, what's going on?" Maggie asked quietly, staring at Fang.

"Mags." Kate said her eyes sympathetic. "I think you know. Your boyfriend is gay." Fang pushed her arm of his shoulder.

"The hell I'm not!"

"Kate, what have you done?" I said slowly trying to keep my voice even. "I told you no."

"No?" Fang echoed, turning to me. "No, what?"

"None of your bee wax." I snapped, losing my cool. "I told you two _no_ and you did it anyway."

"He deserved it." Emily said, pushing a strand of blonde hair out of her eyes.

"How?" Fang and I demanded at the same time.

"He was yelling at me." Kate said, pouting. Oh jeez.

"Because you woke me up to kill a spider at two a.m." The others watched the exchange silently, mouths wide open.

"That's why you sent me out to get snacks? So you can prank him?" They shrugged.

"Basically." I sighed in frustration.

"Okay, whatever." Fang rounded on me.

"Whatever? How the hell am I supposed to go to the game tonight like _this_?" He tugged at his pink shirt.

"I hear pink is _very _macho." Jordan supplied, earning a look from Fang. "Just saying." She added putting her hands up in surrender.

"You can borrow some of my clothes." Iggy said, standing. I swore I saw Maggie's eyes flicker to look at Iggy, a small smile played on her lips. But it was gone as quickly as it had come.

"Thanks man." Fang mumbled, running his hands through his hair. I watched as they went up the stairs. As soon as he left, Kate started giggling.

"Just add wings and he could be a fairy."

"A very angry one." Emily mused.

"You two." I sighed glaring at them. I was too tired to argue.

Slowly the girls dispersed with promises of meeting each other at the football game at six.

"Ella. You wanna come with us to the mall?" Emily suggested after Sarah left.

"Sure. I'll go get changed." As she dashed upstairs, I turned to her and Kate.

"What are you going to the mall for?"

"You're costume for tonight. But you're staying here." I blanched.

"Why can't I go? It is my costume after all."

"You'll sabotage it." Kate said simply. They know me too well. "Ella can help us, since she is good with the clothing thing."

"Did I hear someone say mall?" Nudge and Angel ran down the stairs followed by Iggy and Gazzy. "Can we come?"

They blinked. "Umm…"

"They'd love to take you girls." I cooed. They squealed and scrambled upstairs, nearly knocking over poor Ella, who was coming down.

"Us too?" Iggy asked, motioning to himself and the Gasman.

"Why do you want to go to the mall?" Ella asked coming to stand next to me.

"GameStop." Gazzy said like it was obvious. Boys.

"Okay. Fine." Emily said exasperated.

"Where's Fang?" I inquired as Nudge came pounding down the stairs, followed by Angel.

"Up in his room. Moping probably." Iggy said, shaking his head. "He's still peeved about the pink thing. It was so funny though." He grinned. Great. Encourage them. Last thing we need. "Good job." He high-fived the masterminds. It's creepy how he does that.

"I'm glaring, Iggy."

"And I'm walking away, Max." He turned and walked out the door. I sat down on the couch as the others filed out of the house.

I was exhausted and I had a major headache. I wanted to do nothing more to lie down and fall asleep, but I found myself walking up the stairs, ignoring the heavy feeling in my legs. I opened up his door and leaned on the doorway.

His room was dark gray, since Mom wouldn't allow black. His desk was covered with papers and textbooks and his laptop sat in the center, a picture of the Flock grinning up from the screen. The only source of light came from the window, the morning sun lit up the dreary room. A radio on the nightstand was playing my Linkin Park c.d. His bed was made up, the black sheets tucked in neatly. Fang was lying on top of the bed, his eyes closed, as though he was sleeping. He was wearing one of Iggy's white t-shirts that were _too small_ on Iggy. The same went for Fang. He was also wearing a pair of Ig's dark blue jeans. They weren't baggy nor were they like his skinny jeans. It was different for him and he looked cute

"Hey," I said softly. He raised his head from the pillow.

"Hey," he mumbled his voice as expressionless as his face.

"How are you?" I asked, than I mentally smacked myself. _Smooth. _

I only got a groan as a response.

"Oh, come on. It's not that bad." I walked into the room and sat next to him on the bed. He glared up at me.

"Not that bad?" he repeated. He pointed to a pile of pink clothing in the corner, completely out of place in the dark room. "Does that count as 'not bad'?"

"Sorry about that." I sighed. "I shouldn't have left them here alone."

"It's not your fault your friends are freaks." He mumbled sitting up.

"That makes me a freak too. Well, even more of a freak." I mumbled. His eyes widened slightly.

"No, no. That's not what I meant." He reached out and touched my shoulder. "You're not a freak."

"Yes I am." I mumbled tears stung my eyes. Oh, come on! Why must I cry? In front of _Fang,_ above all things. "I've always been a freak. Even among the hybrids, I'm different." I felt his arms slide around my waist and pull me toward him. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Things are different now." I continued as he placed his hand between my wings and slowly began to rub my back. "We're living with my family and we're depending on them after we've depended on ourselves for so long. And then we start school and everything becomes hectic and they little ones are running around with friends and-." I swallowed the lump in my throat. "You and Maggie dating and then everything with Josh. It's too much." I felt him tense at Josh's name.

"It'll be okay." He mumbled softly, his shoulders relaxing. We sat in silence, Linkin Park filled the room. I felt my eyes sting, but not with tears. I stifled a yawn and forced my eyes to stay open. The song we had been listening to changed and one of my favorites began to play, Leave Out All the Rest. **(A/N: I 3 that song! You should listen to it!) **I began to mumble the lyrics until I couldn't talk anymore, my eyes drooped closed. Fang shifted underneath me and I found myself lying down. He began to hum to the music until I fell asleep.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/////~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/////~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~////~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/////~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Max," someone whispered shaking me. I groaned, swatting the hand away and turned over. "Max. Get up." Moaning, I forced my eyes open. Ella stood over me; the light behind her was dim. The sun was setting. I looked around the room then, I realized it was Fang's. I had fallen asleep in his room. I turned to see Fang laying next to me, asleep, his arm draped over my shoulder. His hair was messed up, so his bangs hung over his eyes. I smiled, than frowned as my brain began to work again, sending my words that should mean something: Sunset. Football game. Josh.

"Max, come on, you've got to get ready. Kate and Emily told me what happened." I looked up at Ella and sighed. Slowly, I untangled myself from Fang's arms and stood up. She grabbed my arm and pulled me into our room and pushed me onto the desk chair. The door shut behind us and Kate stood with Emily both holding shopping bags.

"Let's get started."

About a half hour of plucking, rubbing and smearing stuff on my face, they shoved me into the bathroom with a denim miniskirt and a black tank top that flowed out at the bottom. Squeezing my eyes shut, hoping that when I opened them, I'd find myself back in Fang's arms. But, when I opened to them, I saw my reflection in the mirror, my own brown eyes looking right through me. Not Fang's midnight black ones. Sighing, I changed into the clothes.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~/////~~~~////~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/////~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~//////~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/////~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/////~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/////~~~~~**

"Oh, my God Max. You look amazing." Lauren cried when she saw me. We were standing beneath the bleachers. Lauren and Jordan were decked out in matching blue and white t-shirts, 'Crusaders' was written across their chests in large black lettering. Sarah and Ella were wearing similar shirts, only it was white with the school's logo, a knight riding on his noble steed, across the front. Maggie had decided to go with an LSU shirt, typical Maggie. Kate and Emily were wearing matching red shirts that read: 'Is it HOTT in here?' And on the back it read: 'Or is it just us?'

"So you ready to hit it?" I glanced at Fang, who was talking with a group of guys by the steps leading to the bleachers. Feeling my eyes, he turned and grinned at me. Ignoring the heat creeping to my cheeks, I nodded.

"Let's go."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~////~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~////~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~////~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~////~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~////~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~////~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**(****A/N: I'm not a big football fan. It annoys my friends a lot. So I had the amazingly big football chickadee, Magaferd help me with this. I trust in Ur judgment Mags!)**

At halftime the score was 42 to 3, and we were winning. I didn't really know what was happening and neither did most of the girls, except Maggie. She was yelling at the players, groaning in frustration when something bad happened. I just cheered when she did, following her every move, trying for 'normal'… though I don't think Maggie is your typical Edward-Cullen-obsessed 13 year old. (She is a little younger than us because of her birthday, but her Kindergarten teachers let her skip a grade.)

"Thank GOD its halftime! I really have to go!!" Kate cried, sprinting in the general direction of the bathroom with Jordan, Emily, Ella, and Lauren hot on her heals. That left me, Sarah, Iggy, Fang, Maggie and....

"Squirrel!!! I'm hungry!!!!" Mary, Maggie's 8 year old sister cried. She had to come with us because Maggie's other 3 siblings were at various soccer games and swim meets.

"I wish you guys would stop calling me that!" Maggie sighed. I don't know the whole story on why they call her Squirrel, but I bet Fang does.

"I'll take her to the concessions' stand." Sarah offered, she was the only one Mary really liked.

"Oh, would you really Sar?" Maggie exclaimed hopefully.

"Yeah, no problem!" Sarah assured her, taking Mary's hand and walking after the other girls, towards the concessions stand.

"SCORE!" Maggie yelled, earning looks from passersby. I could've sworn Iggy had smiled, but when I looked again, his face was impassive. Fang chuckled- chuckled! He had never chuckled at anyone outside of the Flock! Why I otta-

"Hey, Max!" I heard someone yell from behind me. Whipping my head around I realized that it was Josh and a couple other guys from the team, goofing off until the game restarted.

"You guys should be stretching! If you pull a muscle do NOT come crying to me, got it?" Maggie chastised them. She didn't really know Josh, she claimed, but she knew a couple of the other guys from swim team and track. **(A/N: Hahahaha, sorry, inside joke)** Several of them laughed out loud and she threw her hands in the air, rolling her eyes. She seemed to have that effect on people. I checked my watch, a gift from my mom, and saw that we had about 3 more minutes. Talk about saved by the bell!!

"Uh, you guys? We might want to head back to the field..." The football players' eyes widened and they nodded in acknowledgement, jogging off to the field.

"Phew, so much better!" Kate and all the others were back, along with Sarah and Mary, whose face was covered in chocolate.

"Really Mary?" Maggie groaned "Y'all go ahead," she muttered, taking her sister's chocolate covered hand. "I'm gonna get her cleaned up."

"I'll come!" Iggy said quickly. We all turned to him and his cheeks turned a faint pink. "Oooookaaaayyy" Lauren said, smiling. Maggie nodded and the three of them headed off to the water fountain.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~//////~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~///////~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/////~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~////**

**Maggie's POV**

We settled into our seats, Mary on my left and Iggy on my right. His knee bumped mine and a wave of guilt coursed through my veins, stealing my attention from the game. My hand twitched with longing, I wanted nothing more than for him to take my hand in his. His messy red hair danced in the chilly September breeze. Suddenly, I didn't feel as guilty; I'm not saying it wasn't there, but not as much. I was doing this for _him_. For the possible _us. _I glanced over at Fang who was watching the game intensely, then at Max who was tugging at her mini skirt. I felt a pang of pity for both of them. It must be hard for Max, who is the leader and needs to remain strong when her teenage emotions are acting up; and for Fang, who pushes past that and stays strong for her. They were perfect for each other. Why can't she see that? A huge uproar interrupted my thoughts and I checked the scoreboard. Another touchdown for us. Smiling I clapped with everyone else, cheering when we made the extra point. 'Things would get better,' I promised myself. Then glancing at Fang, I added, 'For all of us.'

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~//////~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/////~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/////~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~////?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/////~~~~~~~~~~**

**Max's POV**

I cheered as the Crusaders rushed onto the field and crowd around Josh, who had scored most of the touchdowns, including the last one. The final score was 63 to 10. I'm not big on sports, but I know for a fact, that's not good for the other team. I was screaming at the top of my lungs, along with mostly everyone in the stadium.

Soon, the crowd diminished and our posse was one of the only ones left in the bleachers. The others were chatting and gathering their things when Ella nudged me, nodding down to the field. I saw Josh was still down there, talking with the coach. Know what I must do, I rushed down the stairs in my converse and met him just as he was leaving the field.

"Hey, Josh." I said coming to stop in front of him. "Congtats."

"Max!" He blinked in surprise, than dropping the bag in his hand, he grinned. "Thanks." He was all sweaty, his face was glistening, his golden locks damp and he looked really cute. This is harder then I expected.

"So," I said, unsure how to start. I could feel the eyes on my back.

"Yeah." Josh said, shifting nervously. "Listen, Max. About last night. I…." He trailed off.

"Yeah?"

"Max, last night. I felt something. Something special." Oh, my God. I felt my heart pounding in my chest, so loud I bet he could here it.

"I- um, really?" I stammered unintelligibly.

"Yeah," he murmured looking down, his cheeks flushing. "I know it's soon, but….. I really like you, Max." It was my turn to look down at my feet. "I was wondering….. Okay this is going to sound lame, but…… will you be my girl?" I looked up at him. His cheeks were flaming, but his eyes were shining and full of hope. They were so amazing. I nodded and his entire face brightened. My first boyfriend. I have my first boyfriend. I felt giddy all over. I found myself smiling as I wrapped my arms around his neck and I was kissing him. His arms slide around my waist, pulling me closer. My fingers tangled through his sweaty hair. When we pulled apart - like days later, or it seemed like days- I was dizzy. He grinned down at me goofily and I giggled. Oh, God. Look what he's done to me already. Still feeling the eyes on my back, I turned and saw the girls at the bottom of the stairs, not far from us, gaping. I followed the stairs up until I saw a pair of jean-clad legs. Looking up at their owner and I felt my heart ache. Fang stood there, his eyes wide and his face horrified. It killed me to see that look, but he didn't matter _that _much any more. No longer was he a guy filling my mind with goofy fantasies. Now, he's just my buddy, my right-hand-man. I looked back at Josh, still smiling. He's what matters now.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~//////~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~////////~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~///////~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/////~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~//////~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~////////~~~~~~~~~~~**

**OH MY GOD! This chappie was long! It took up 8 pages! Small print and NOT double-spaced. OMG! But as long as you are satisfied, it's Sooo worth it! Hope you enjoyed!**


	17. Here we go AGAIN

**Hello Max fans! I have been working on this chapter, and, I think it's funny, dramatic, but funny. I don't know about you, but I think Fang is gonna go off on Max. Another full out fight. Oh God. Just when I thought they were getting along. =( Ah-well. He's gonna get his butt kicked if her messes with her. SO, let's find out.**

* * *

"It's nothing Fang, really. Just drop it." I huffed pushing a strand of wind-tossed hair out of my eyes. It felt great to stretch my wings - and ruin these horrid clothes in the process - after such a long time, which was yesterday. Fang, who was somewhere behind me, snorted.

"Nothing?" He practically spat. He beat his wings and soon was next to me, glaring. "Last time _I _checked, Max that was_ something._" I glanced down as if looking for a place to land, but I was really hiding my blush. For the first time _ever_ I wanted nothing more than to get out of the star-strewn sky. It was about ten and Iggy had bailed after the game to go study the different flavors at the ice cream shop in town center, which was probably the best decision on his part, Fang and I had been arguing the flight. Finally, (Thank you, God!) I saw a big patch of forest.

Tucking my wings in, I dived for the trees. To slow my descent, I grabbed a tree branch and did one of those fancy gymnastics flips then dropped the thirty feet to the ground. Without checking to see if Fang was following, I began picking my way out of the thicket I had landed in. I was tense and aggravated and _this close _to screaming my head off. Like I said before, Fang and I had been fighting. We don't fight. Well except for that one time….. Yeah, that didn't turn out to well. He left. But to the present; I'm not even sure why he was mad.

Trying to shake off the thoughts off our past, I tried remembering this morning as he held me as I cried, but it wasn't there anymore. Instead, the image of his horrified face filled my mind. But, I don't care….. That much. It wasn't _completely_ about him anymore. Sure, he is still my best friend, my rock. But there were no more thoughts about _'us'._ There was no _us,_ no matter what Fang says. There's only me and Josh.

In the distance, I could see the faint glow of a street lamp. I hurried toward it, ignoring the thorns tearing at my bear legs.

As I broke out of the trees, I sighed in relief. Looking around, I saw that our house was the next street over. I closed my eyes, savoring the idea of quiet and nice warm , (tank top and mini skirt in the middle of September. What was Emily thinking?) And started forward, only for someone to grab my arm.

"Something about him doesn't seem right, Max." Fang said. I didn't even_ hear_ him come up. Stupid silent bird kid. I shook his hand and continued walking, faster this time. I was _so_ done with this conversation. But he kept right on going. "How do we know he's not an Eraser? The whitecoats could have sent him to capture us." I rolled my eyes. He was babbling now.

Fang. Babbling.

I think it's an omen. The apocalypse is coming.

"I mean," he continued, as we turned onto the walkway leading up to our house. "This wouldn't be the first time you dated-." I stopped and rounded on him. He _did not _just bring up Sam. Anger bubbled inside of me as I placed my hands on my hips, giving him my best death glare, ignoring the longing to run into the warm house and up to my room. This was more important.

"It is. _None._ Of your business Fang." I growled. "None of it."

"The hell it is!" he said, his voice rising with every word.

"How?" I countered. "I can take care of myself, thank you very much."

"No you can't," he urged. "No matter how old you are or how many worlds you have to save, you will _never_ be able to take care of yourself." Ouch. How could he? I felt my throat tighten. _'Oh, no,'_ I thought. _'I am _not_ going down without a fight.'_

"I've taken care of you and the Flock for _years!" _Now my voice was rising._ "_I've stayed with them! I haven't left. _Ever."_ His olive skin flushed.

"That was _once!"_ He shouted.

"Yeah?" My voice dropped to a hard whisper. "But look at all the damage you've done." I'm not sure what he got from that, but whatever it was, it hurt. It was clear in his eyes, causing my voice to soften. "Look. I have proven _countless times_, I can take care of myself. This is _my_ decision Fang. Not yours." With that I turned and marched up the steps, ignoring the nagging feeling in my gut and the steady beat of Fang's wings growing fainter as he flew away. The tears that had been threatening to burst stung my vision as I blindly raced up the stairs. When I reached my room, I fell on my bed and dug my face into my pillow, letting them fall. Ella, who had been in the room, came and sat next to me, rubbing my back soothingly, asking no questions. Did I mention how much I loved my sister? I gave her a watery, but thankful, smile. How did such an amazing night go so wrong?

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, unsure if Fang had come back last night, and went down to breakfast to find that he had come home, and had already left for school. When I got to school, I was met up by the girls, than later, Josh. It felt so good to see him after what had happened the night before. The day went by as usual, but he ignored me the whole day. Fang, my right hand man, acted like I didn't exist. I walk into the cafeteria, planning on sitting with the girls and talk to them about what had happened, but, _he _was sitting there. So, I overlooked their gestures for me to join them, I set my tray next to Josh's at the jock table. He welcomed me with a kiss on the cheek. I could feel my friends hurt and confused gazes bore into my back. It's okay though. Ella will explain.

The whole day I had the urge to speak to him, but I couldn't get near him. I waited for him with the rest of the Flock after school, but he never came. When we finally _did _make it home again, I was in tears. Only Fang could do this to me.

* * *

_**Fang's POV**_

I couldn't understand why Max had to be like this. I guess it was kind of my fault though. I'm not sure what made me do it, but after school that day I found myself at Maggie's front door step. I guess it was the rational thing to do. Or extremely stupid depending how you look at it.

Either way, I needed to talk to someone. I usually talk to Max, but that wouldn't work. Can't talk to Max about Max. Iggy would laugh and the other girls, they were mad at me. Ella had told them about last night and they weren't exactly pleased. But Maggie would understand. I know she would. I had lost Max, and I only blamed myself. I haven't 'broken it off' with Maggie yet because I know how much Ig likes her and couldn't stand to mess up another relationship. Even though I can't be happy, they should.

Taking a deep breath, I pressed the doorbell. _Ding Dong._

I only rang the doorbell because I didn't see their suburban in the driveway, meaning her parents weren't home. If they had been, I would have flown in through her window, which was always open, and into her room.

"Door!" I heard a girl's voice, maybe about Nudge's age, yell from somewhere inside the house.

"Oh, yeah?" Maggie replied sarcastically. "What are you gonna about it?"

"Wait for you to get it." Was the reply.

"Cheese!" said _another_ little girl's voice – how many sisters did she _have_ anyway? – About Angel's age this time. "I'll get it!"

"No!" yelled both Maggie and the other girl. But the door swung open to reveal a girl who _was _Angel's age. She looked at me and her face brightened.

"You're not the UPS guy!" I gave her a weak smile.

"Nope."

"Can I show you my cheetah than?" Without waiting for a response, which would have been "Uhhh…" she bore her teeth and hunched her back, emitting a low growl from the back of her throat. I raised my eyebrow as I heard footsteps come from inside the house.

"Lizzie, if you scare off _another _UPS Guy, you are in _big tr-."_

She stopped when she saw me; she stared for a moment, while the girl, Lizzie, looked from her sister, than back to me. Attempting to break the silence I shrugged, holding out my hands.

"No package sorry." She shook her head, blinking.

"Very funny. Whatcha need?" Before I could answer, a voice interrupted.

"Squirrel! Move!"

"Hayley, sto-."

The girl about Nudge's age and a younger copy of Maggie pushed past Maggie onto the porch. Straitening up, she looked at me and turned to look at Maggie.

"Is this your new BF?" she inquired jutting her chin in my direction. "What happened to 'I will never date a boy with long hair', huh? What's so special abo-." Maggie slapped a hand over her mouth, her face bright red. I unconsciously brushed my bangs away from my eyes. My hair wasn't _that_ long.

"Uh, you can come in if you want, Fa-. Nick." She corrected herself. Luckily the younger ones didn't notice as they scampered inside. "I'm babysitting everyone and my parents won't be home for another hour." I nodded, completely overwhelmed as I walked into the house. It was kiddy land in there. Toys were everywhere. Some talking to no one, squeaking, barking, walking around. My God. In the other room I could hear the T.V.

"I love you!" A little boy sang along with Barney. "You love me! We're a happy fam-a-!"

"Shut up!"

"Ahhh!" _**BAM.**_

"Ow!" **(A/N: Don't you just LOVE warming family moments such as that one? Magaferd wrote this. She gave it to me in the middle of class and I began cracking up. I earned a LOT of crazy looks. LOL)**

I glanced at Maggie who acted like this was completely normal.

"Aren't you going to see if they're okay?" she looked at me like I was crazy.

"It's just Mary," she said dismissively. "She's the only one I don't need to watch. She spends her time playing soccer in the back or something."

"Oh, okay." I wasn't completely convinced, but, oh well. There was a tingling sound then a faint meow.

"Get Noel out of the house Hayley!" Mags yelled, tipping her head back a little. Sighing, she glanced at me out of the corner of her eye. "So. What's the dillio?"

"We need to talk." I said flatly. She grinned jokingly.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Even I couldn't suppress a smile.

"Not why I came here. But, we can discuss that too."

* * *

"You're such an idiot. You know that Fang?" Maggie muttered two hours later, running her fingers through her hair. "You shouldn't have come here."

"I needed to talk to someone." I protested. We were sitting on the balcony outside of the office. Her parents had come home early and taken the kids to go to swim or soccer or whatever they did, so it was just me and Maggie.

"Then why not Max?" she moaned. "Haven't you been getting the texts?"

"Texts?" I blinked.

"Ella has been texting everyone trying to find _you. _She's not happy with you." She held up her phone and scrolled through her recent texts. They were all from Ella. "Haven't you checked your phone?" She nodded to it sticking out of my backpack pocket. I reached for it and turned it on. Sure enough, I had fifty texts from Ella. Most of them had words that would make her mom wash her mouth out with soap.

"Oh, crap." I mumbled, leaning back in my chair. "What do I do? That Josh guy is bad news. I know he is. Won't she won't listen. He's gonna break he heart."

"He might." She agreed. "But right now, you are." The truth of her words clawed at my heart.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Apologizing might work. You told her she can't take care of herself? She takes pride in all that she's done for you. It's like telling a mother she can't take care of her child."

"I know, I didn't mean to say it. It just… came out. But, it's hard. She's so perfect and I'm nothing to her." I remembered her in my arms yesterday afternoon as she slept, then waking up to find her gone.

"Fang. You're one of the most important people in the world to her. And you're ignoring her. I bet she feels like you've left her again. Only you can fix this. And I suggest soon." She added as her phone buzzed again. Nodding, I stood.

I leapt onto the railing and looked down at her.

"Thanks."

"No prob. We start tomorrow right?"

"Yep."

"Good. See ya."

"Bye." I leapt off the balcony, my wings snapping out and I glided toward home. Toward Max.

* * *

**Jordan's POV**

**(A/N: Here are the names: supaflie = Jordan; Tweedle_Dee = Emily; Dancergril = Kate; hates_cocoa_lattee = Lauren; book_smartie = Sarah; To_the_MAX = Max)**

I was clicking around on the web after school, when I was _supposed to be doing_ my homework. But, that can wait. I was in my favorite Michael Jackson shirt and my dog, Rose, curled at my feet. My phone buzzed, but I ignore it. Probably Ella. _Again._ Dude, Fang is in so much trouble. I, myself, wasn't pleased with him. He was a jerk to Max. But, they'll make up. They always do.

Suddenly, I noticed some of the others were on IM. Quickly putting us all in a group chat, I began typing.

_**Supaflie: hola**____**chickas!**_

_**Tweedle_Dee: Sup home slice(s)**_

_**To_the_MAX: Hey guys**_

_**Dancergril: HEY Maxie! What do u think of my new IM name?**_

_**Hates_cocoa_lattee: Dancer **__**GRIL?**_

_**Supaflie: OMG Kate**_

_**Tweedle_Dee: I think we need 2 go back 2 Epic_Failure**_

_**Dancergril: shut up**_

_**Book_smartie: wat will we do w/ u kate?**_

_**Dancergril: Give meh candy**_

_**Book_smartie: NO!**_

_**To_the_MAX: I agree w sarah. No candy for you Katie-kat**_

_**Dancergril: Y not?**_

_**Hates_cocoa_lattee: it will lead 2 intimate death**_

_**Dancergril: Teehee. Got a pt there**_

_**To_the_MAX: Ya. I don't need 2 worry bout**____**kate destroying the world on a sugar high**_

_**Supaflie: speaking of destroying ppls world's…… have u talked *cough* apologized *cough* 2 the fangster?**_

_**To_the_MAX: not funny. X( and… no. he's not home yet. Plus anyway, he should b begging 4 forgiveness. its his own fault. He still hasn't completely given up the idea of '**__**us'.**__** Like there'd ever b an us. He's like my brother.**_

_**I couldn't help snorting. **__**Liar.**_

_**Supaflie: suuuuurrrrreeee Max. whatev u say**_

_**To_the_MAX: SERIOUSLY! I mean do kinda I think about what would happen if we did start dating. Then he does that sweet and charming thing of his and…… yeah.**_

_**Hates_cocoa_lattee: oh, you've convinced me Max.**_

_**To_the_MAX: have I?**_

_**Hates_cocoa_lattee: totally. You've convinced me that….. you've fallen for the Fangster.**_

_**To_the_MAX: I HAVE NOT! GAH! You sound like him! I said I think about it SOMETIMES! But then he goes and ruins it by kissing me! **_

What? That made _no_ sense whatsoever.

_**To_the_MAX: No matter how many times I say 'NO' he still doesn't stop**_

_**Tweedle_Dee: nope. Not in love AT ALL. Note the sarcasm**_

_**Dancergril: wait! U and Fang have KISSED?!**_

_**Tweedle_Dee: and we are back to EPIC_FAILURE!**_

_**Dancergril: Well excuse me for not keeping track of who's kissing who! We have Josh and Max. Max and Fang.**____**Fang and Maggie. HOLY CONFUSING!**_

_**To_the_MAX: It's no biggie kates. It doesn't matter**_

_**Book_smartie: Yes, it does**_

_**To_the_MAX: No it doesn't. He doesn't care anymore, that's why he's not back. I guess I'm not worth his time anymore.**_

_**Hates_cocoa_lattee: MAX! That is a lie and you know it! He does care about you. You're his sister!**_

_**To_the_MAX: Yeah? Well he has a funny way of showing it. This time, I'm not falling for the eyes or the charming or any of that. If he doesn't want to try, I'm not going to let him back in.**_

_**Book_smartie: Max!**_

_**To_the_MAX: Listen, I got to go. C u l8er.**_

_**To_the_MAX has left the chat room**_

_**Supaflie: He is SUCH a poop sometimes!**_

_**Hates_cocoa_lattee: I know! It's so annoying.**_

_**Book_smartie: IDK. This doesn't seem like him**_

_**Tweedle_Dee: U think so 2? I think he's having a hard time. And he maybe still a little touchy about the last time they fought. They 'split up' you heard about **__**that **__**rite Kate?**_

_**Dancergril: Yes I have thank you. If I agree w U sarah, do I get candy?**_

_**Book_smartie: NO!**_

_**Dancergril: Crap**_

_**Supaflie: if he is still upset about last time, y not apologize sooner? Instead, he runs away. Does anyone know where he is anyway? I keep getting txts from Ella.**_

_**Dancergril: He's at Hooters w Iggy.**_

Oh, my God! I nearly fell out of my chair laughing, which annoyed the very comfortable Rose. So she shifted her position, still on my feet of course, and went back to sleep. She is so cute, until you get her wiled up. For a small dog, she can be scary.

_**Supaflie: LOL!**_

_**Tweedle_Dee: Shhhh! Don't tell Mags! =)**_

_**Hates_cocoa_lattee: I think we should go check on Maxie. Im worried**_

_**Magaferd has entered the chat room**_

_**Magaferd: no need. He's on his way home**_

_**Book_smartie: who?**_

_**Magaferd: Fang**_

_**Dancergril: Did he bring chicken wings?**_

_**Magaferd: he wasn't at hooters retard! He was at my place**_

_**Supaflie: WHAT?! OMG! Ella is going to b so mad!**_

_**Magaferd: She'll get over it**_

_**Dancergril: I WANT WING! XD**_

_**Book_smartie: Oh dear God. Who promised Kate wings?**_

_**Magaferd: Kate, go out and get your own wings you lazy butt! Fang's been here for the past 3 hours.**_

_**Dancergril: Oh? What were u 2 doing in such a large amount of time?**_

_**Tweedle_Dee: Oh, God. Rlly Kate?**_

_**Magaferd: Talking. He's a little confused about Max. But, he wants to make it right.**_

_**Book_smartie: no going to happen. Max said she's not letting him back in.**_

_**Hates_cocoa_lattee: you actually believed that?**_

_**Tweedle_Dee: Maybe Kate should b Epic_Failure after all. Congratz Sarah. You win.**_

_**Dancergril: YESSS! *happy dancing***_

_**Book_smartie: what? What am I missing?**_

_**Supaflie: After Fang apologizes, she is going to b all over him. So much 4 keeping him out.**_

_**Magaferd: Yep. *sigh* Here we go… again.**_

* * *

**Max's POV**

I was lying on my bed glaring at the wall as tears trickled down my cheeks. My pillow had large dark tear-stains, but I didn't mind. My thoughts were else-where. With Fang. Where ever he was. How come he hadn't come back yet? Was I no longer with his energy? Was he really willing to put me through so much suffering? Didn't he know the others were suffering too?

Nudge, Gazzy and Angel weren't that sure what was going on, but they know me well enough to know when I'm in pain. Angel had attempted to talk to me, telepathically, trying to comfort me. But I blocked her out. She didn't need to experience this kind of pain. _Ever._

'Get a hold of yourself Max.' I chastised myself. 'You don't need him.'

'_**Yes you do Maximum. Now more than ever.'**_

'Hello Voice. Long time. No annoy.'

'_**Why can't you see what Fang sees? Or your friends? Or everyone else for that matter.'**_

'Well, I'm Max. Not everyone else. Everyone else is going to see me and Josh. That's all.'

No reply. Typical.

When I had gotten of IM, I had promised myself, I _will not_ let him back into my world. Is he still part of my Flock? Yes. But did he have access to what's behind the mask? Not anymore.

He didn't care about me. If he did, he would have come and talked to me about it ages ago. But my doorway remained empty. He didn't care if we argued until we split again. What if he had actually fallen for Maggie? What if this thing they were trying to pull off wasn't a charade anymore?

For some reason, this made me cry harder. He didn't care.

My friends would yell at me for thinking such thoughts. They'd tell me it's not like Fang to be so cruel (they make him sound like a big teddy bear), and that I'm his sister, therefore nothing can break us apart (again).

Except, Josh _had_.

Ella had been in once or twice and was apparently texting everyone she knew, looking for Fang. She was so mad. She didn't like seeing me like this and vice versa. She has also banned anyone from going into our room until Fang got home. Ella had also texted Josh to see if I'll talk to him, but I let his calls go to voicemail. The only person I wanted to talk to was nowhere to be found.

I heard the door creak open. Ella probably. _Again._

"Ellie," I sighed, wiping a tear from my face. "Just, stop. He doesn't want to apologize."

"Or, he doesn't know how to." A different voice answered. I stiffened and my eyes grew wide. But I remained facing the wall. My heart was hammering inside of my chest.

"What do you want?" I demanded, trying to keep my voice firm. It kinda worked.

"Don't make me repeat myself." Fang muttered, sitting on the bed next to me. I looked at him and his eyes widened slightly. Oh, God.

Sitting up, I looked at my reflection in the bathroom mirror across from my bed and grimaced. The eyeliner and mascara, which I had put on myself this morning (I was so proud) had run and the black makeup had smeared across my cheeks. Lovely.

Fang chuckled and shaking his head, murmuring, "Not a good look on you." Gently, he raised his hand to my face and whipped some makeup off with his thumb. I watched him closely as he worked. He avoided my eyes until he had finished, hand still caressing my cheek. Our eyes locked and we sat for a moment, gazing into each other's eyes.

"Where were you?" I whispered and his hand dropped to his side. "Ella has been sending out text after text looking fo-."

"Trust me. I know."

"She's gonna kill you."

"Doesn't matter. As long as you forgive me first. I was a jerk Max. I let my over protective brotherly-ness get the hold of me. I shouldn't have said that you couldn't take care of yourself."

"Thanks. But, _where_ were you?"

"Maggie's house." He said simply, shrugging. "I needed somewhere to go and think and no one would kill me. And I needed to talk to her. And she was the first choice at the moment cuz…. Of us." I nodded, choking on the knot in my throat. Was he still trying to pull this thing off? Now?

"Okay. But you could have called."

"And what? Have Ella come kill me? There are kids in that house Max." I tried to smile, but I grimaced instead.

"But _why_? Why did you wait? Do you know how hard it was?" I swallowed hard. "I thought you had given up on me. Th-that I wasn't worth it." Fresh tears sprung to my eyes. Why does Fang make me act like an emotional wreck? He wrapped his arms around me like he had done yesterday (was it only yesterday? It felt like a million years) and rested his chin on my head.

"Max. Don't you ever, _ever _think that. I wouldn't dream of giving up on you. You're far too important to me. Don't forget that." Okay, I regret admitting this, but I fell apart at these words. I forgot my pan to block him out as I shook with sobs and clung to him; he held me, silent, as I cried. He gently began rocking me back and forth as though I was Angel, not, well, me. But I didn't mind. He was back again. And I was never letting go.

* * *

**Well? What do yous think? I like this chappie. Especially the part with the Barney. My awesome co-writer, Magaferd (thank u so much!), handed this to me in the middle of class while we were reading and I began cracking up. Tears rolling down my cheeks, everything. I LOVE MY GIRLS! Thanks for the support guys! AND to all my AWESOME readers! Thanks so much for all the nice comments! U keep me going! I have decided to try and relate a song. This one is to the Demi Lavato song : 'Here we go Again'. Not a big Demi fan, but its addicting. Love ya!**


	18. Meant to Live

**HEYO PEOPLE! Quick flash back! Fang the charmer is back in! and, as the girls had predicted, Max is all over him =) ahh, the unbreakable bonds of two crazy teens in love…. Something I'm not ready to understand. LOL. So, now that Max and Fang are all buddy-buddy again, how are Maggie and Iggy doing? Let's find out!**

* * *

**MAGGIE'S POV**

After Fang left, I ran to the school's natatorium **(A/N: a fancy-schmancy word for pool, swimmers are crazy, and yes, you count Magaferd), **I think I might love swimming more than running – it's easier on your body at least.

_Pull. Pull. Pull. Breathe. Pull. Pull. Pull. Breathe._

This was the pace that kept repeating in my head. I heard the door swing open and stopped dead in my laps. Looking up, I saw Iggy, iPod in hand. _My_ iPod.

"Hey, Ig," I called from the other side of the pool. He looked up, totally lost. The sounds echoed in here and that must confused him. "Hang on, I'm coming." Quickly, I raced across the pool, probably my best free-style time _ever; _I reached the other edge and pulled myself out onto the floor with enough grace to make Kate green with envy.

"Is that mine?" I asked. He nodded and held it out.

"You've got some good songs on there. A pretty wide range." He told me.

"Thanks, Ig. You saved my life." Everyone knows that I couldn't live without my iPod. Looking down at the screen I saw that it was playing 'Fifteen' by Taylor Swift. Holding a bud up to my ear, I listened to the ending. Suddenly, 'Meant to Live' by Switchfoot blasted into my ear.

"_We were meant to live for so much more,_

_But we lost ourselves."_

I jumped and nearly dropped the music player into the pool. I snatched it up and turned it off. I looked up and saw him shaking his head, a smile played across his lips.

"Sooo… what's going on at your place?" I asked, trying to keep him talking. I treasure these moments spent with him.

"I dunno, I haven't been there since this morning. It's like a remake of _High School Musical_ over there."

"Cool beans," I replied. What an idiot! _Cool beans? _I sound like a fool.

But all those thoughts were thrown out the window as my phone rang – at the same time as Iggy's. My ringtone was some of the girls singing 'Striped Sweater' from SpongeBob, which meant… Ella. **(A/N: note that NONE of them/us can sing. It is VERY funny) **

"Embarrassing much?" I whispered into the phone.

"Uh, no? I mean, not if you're alone…." Ella answered suspicious. I instantly knew what happened. The others gave me up. I remained silent. She sighed. "Where is Fang, Mags?"

"Beats me," I told her. It _was_ the truth. I wasn't sure where he had in mind when he flung himself off my balcony.

"Whatever. I give up." The line went dead and I turned to Iggy, who was on the phone with Max – don't ask how I knew, I just _did._

"You're sure?" he asked the phone tensely. He listened for a moment than said, "Alright… No, we'll be fine, it's just two." Wait…. _We?_

"Bye." He returned the phone to his pocket and when he looked up at me, I saw his jaw was set. That only happens when he's ready to pick a fight.

"Iggy." I said sharply. I was seriously freaked out. "What's go-?"

"Max got a call from Jeb." He explained quickly. Jeb who? I wanted to ask, but he kept on going.

"Two Erasers found us, and they are_ here. _What the hell did we do now?" He mumbled the last part more to himself than to me. He sighed and ran his hands through his strawberry blonde hair. "We need to get out of here."

"Can you fly me to my house?" I _did not_ want to get caught up in Avian American affairs.

"No." he said sharply. "We don't want them there."

"Where do we go then?"

"I don't know!" he groaned.

"Figure it out!" I snapped.

"My place," He said after a minute. I bit my lip. That's a gamble. My house is closer than his. But if he wants to….

"Can you carry me?" I asked.

"Yes." He scoffed. "I'm not a weakling."

"So you think I'm fat?" I asked, pretending to be horrified. He tilted his head to the ceiling, his way of rolling his eyes. He can see right through me. Figuratively speaking.

"Please," he retorted, "you're all muscle. I bet you weigh eighty pounds." Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. He held out his arms and I suddenly became very aware of what I was wearing, a bathing suit. It was a one piece, but still. All I had brought with me were running shorts. No towel. _Smooth_ Maggie. But, shorts are better than nothing. I quickly put them on and let him scoop me up, fireman style. Quickly, I reached down and grabbed my goggles before I could forget them, _again._

* * *

Okay, for future reference, Erasers have _wings._ And I don't. Fair match, don't you think?

We were in a really bad situation here. The Erasers had caught us and I was unable to fight, and so was Iggy because, as I said before, I have _no wings_.

The bigger one laughed and I wrinkled my nose at his breath. Rotting flesh.

"I thought this one was the mute one's girl," his voice was raspy and sent shivers down my spine, and not in a good way. "Boss is gonna _love_ this." The smaller one, though still freakishly big, laughed so hard, he almost fell out of the sky. We, on the other hand, did. Fall out of the sky I mean. Iggy had pulled his wings in and started to fall. For a few mille-seconds, I was freaked. But Squirrel the Big Sister could handle herself. Just before we hit the ground - which, thank God, was the park's grassy field – he whipped out his wings and landed, dropping me on the ground.

"Hey!" I protested. "Easy there!" He chuckled.

"Think you could get away that easily, girlie?" said a voice from behind me. I jumped to me feet and turned around to see the smaller one right behind me. I swung my foot at his ankles, but unfortunately he didn't drop to the ground like a boy in my class had once done. He grabbed my hand and jerked me toward him. I attempted to kick him again, but he caught my foot and twisted it. Pain exploded and I cried out in pain.

"Maggie!" Iggy yelled, but he was tied up with the other Eraser. I remembered the videos we had watched on "Stranger-Danger" in sixth grade. I tired them out, but they _did not_ help in this situation. Than another thought came to me. Ella had made me watch "Miss Congeniality" and I suddenly remembered her talent. S.I.N.G. I decided just to skip the S.I.N. part and went with G. I rammed my knee where it hurt guys the most. Wolf or not, he's still a boy. He dropped to the ground, crying out in pain. I heard a thud behind me, and a hand clamped down on my shoulder and spun me around. Instead of a furry face, I met stunning blue eyes.

"Iggy," I breathed. He seemed okay, except for a bruise on his cheek.

"Gee, that's gotta hurt." he told me sounding shocked. At first, I thought he was talking about my foot, but when I looked at him again, he had an amused expression on his face. The Eraser. How did he know? Must be guy thing, I decided. I laughed and explained that I have had a lot of practice – with the G. thing that is. I guess over aggressive cousins come in handy sometimes.

"I heard you scream. Are you okay?" He put his hand to my back, as though steadying me.

"My ankle, no big though."

"Are you sure you can walk?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Please," I said dismissively trying to wobble away. I made the mistake of putting weight on it and a pain worse than shin splints shot through my leg. I immediately plopped down on the grass, groaning, waiting for the pain to subside. Iggy jogged over and smiled that cocky smile that I loved.

"How stupid was that?" I asked, weakly.

"Pretty stupid," he answered, grinning wider, and scooping me up in his arms again.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, I was sitting on Iggy's bed, freezing my butt off while he checked my ankle. His fingers gently ran across my skin and he sighed.

"It's definitely sprained. You won't be able to run, or swim, for a while."

"Speaking of swimming," I mumbled, teeth chattering. "I'm still in my _wet_ bathing suit."

"Oh," he muttered, blushing. "You want some clothes?" He crossed the room and opened the dresser with ease. I saw him smile as he felt the different color clothing in the drawer.

Crazy blind pyro. Finally, he pulled out a large blue sweatshirt and tossed it in my direction. "Here." I thanked him and pulled it on. It fell past my knees. God, I never realized he was _so tall._

He sat on the bed next to me as I rubbed my arms, trying to warm up. I could feel my hair dampen the back of the sweatshirt. We sat in silence for a few moments. It was really uncomfortable. I was playing with a small fray on the sleeve when Iggy spoke up.

"So, how have you and Fang been?" I blinked in surprise.

"Uh….." its just small talk Maggie, come on! "Yeah, umm. Not so well." He turned to look at me, his expression concerned.

"What's up?" His voice was so sympathetic, I felt my heart melt.

"I…. _we_, have been arguing."

"'Bout what?" He inquired, leaning back against the wall.

"Stupid things." Then I thought of something to boost this act. I thought of how I felt when my dog had died three years ago. Immediately, tears sprung to my eyes. "It's just…" I choked on the words. "It's just so hard. He can be such a butt sometimes." He leaned forward and took me in his arms.

"Maggie," he whispered, "I'm really sorry. I was afraid this would happen." I blinked. _Not _expecting that.

"What do you mean?"

"He's a heartbreaker." he said simply. "I assumed you knew that." I laughed and shook my head, and then I rested it on his shoulder. I could feel his chest rise and fall underneath me, and I closed my eyes. The pain in my ankle was gone and I was no longer cold, but completely at peace in his arms.

Suddenly, the sound of someone charging up the stairs startled us. Iggy jumped up and pushed me behind him. I stumbled, due to the ankle, into his desk, and bruising my tailbone. What was it? Beat up Maggie night?

Anyway, the Igster assumed fighting stance and waited, ready to spring, for whatever came through the door way.

The doorknob turned, oh so slowly, and the door flung open. I gasped in surprise.

_Nothing,_ absolutely nothing in Iggy's four years of fighting beasts could have prepared him for what came rushing through that door way……

* * *

**That's all folks! You now must wait…. Another…… ten words until you find out what came through that door………. **

* * *

The door creaked open slowly, and I held my breath, waiting to scream for Max or Fang or….. _someone._ Finally the door was nearly halfway open when noise exploded into the room.

"Jeff!"

Three little girls came charging into the room, red and blonde hair flying out behind them as they tackled the bird kid to the ground. He landed on the ground with an 'oof!' and the girls, my sisters, jumped on him, chanting his name. Then, my little brother, Henry, came running in screeching and running around. Hyper two-year-olds.

"Hayley! Lizzie! Mary! OFF!" Iggy shouted. The girls got off and I pulled him up, glaring at their giggling faces.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded. Lizzie shrugged.

"Ella's mom called Daddy to tell him you were here."

"So, since they had a thing to go to tonight," Hayley continued, smirking.

"Then, how did you…." I stopped mid-sentence. "Oh. Oh no." Sure enough, two seconds later, I heard another pair of footsteps come up the stairs. Quickly, I backed away from Iggy, who looked at me, confused.

"Mags, what-."

"Maggie." A sharp voice said from the doorway. A boy stood there with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes, which were glaring at the space between me and Iggy.

"Iggy," I squeaked, "You've met my older brother, John, right?"

"Yeah, football team right?" he asked my junior brother. My very _over-protective_ older brother.

"That's right." John nodded, then looking at me he said, "Let's go Mags."

"But-." I protested.

"Now!" His voice rang across the room, sharp and firm. I bowed my head and took off the sweatshirt.

"Here," I sighed, putting it in Iggy's hands. He shook his head while shoving it back.

"Keep it."

"Uhhh…. Yeah." Haley said awkwardly, looking from John to Iggy than to me. "We're going downstairs." They scampered out, Henry running after them giggling like the crazy- Barney-obsessed-hyper-meowing-two-year-old boy he is.

"Uh, well, bye Iggy." I said trying to sound casual. John nodded in approval and stated out the door. I walked in palace, trying to fake him out. It worked…… for now. I spun to look at Iggy, who, believing I had left, had spun around and was running his hands through his hair.

"Look Iggy," He turned around quickly, standing at attention. "I'll explain later at tomorrow. Kay?"

"But we have to talk to Max and your ankl-."

"Squirrel the Big Sister can take care of herself." I smiled, "Thanks for trying though."

He nodded and John called up the stairs, "Margret! Here, now!"

I groaned and hobbled out of the room. He was standing at the bottom of the stairs; the girls were playing with Total on the floor. Thank God he kept his mouth shut when Henry pulled his tail. Nudge and Fang watched from the couch. They waved as I came down and I gave a weak smile.

"I am assuming that wasn't Kate." He grumbled. I blinked. Kate? Stupid guy can't keep track of my friends?

"Not Kate, Johnny boy. Max lives here. And no. That wasn't her; that was her brother."

"Is he your boyfriend?" Nudge began laughing hysterically and Fang elbowed her. John turns and looked at them, confused. Fang stood up and said, "No. I am."

I slammed my palm to my forehead. Fang, you have killed us all. All three of my sisters' heads snapped up.

"So he _is." _Mary said in triumph.

"Then why were you in Jeff's room instead of down here with _him_?" He jerked his head toward Fang.

"Because, _dear brother, _it is a long story."

"Well than, _dear sister,_ I want to hear it on the way home." Lizzie tilted her head, while she scratched behind Total's ear.

"I don't get it;" she thought aloud, "Jeff is more like the kind of guy you would date. Not Nick." Fang bowed his head to hide his smile. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid! He brought this up!

"I'm surprised," Hayley continued for Lizzie, "That his picture isn't on you wal-."

"Alright." I said loudly. Fang was now shaking, he was laughing so hard. How he managed to suppress it amazes me.

"Maggie, I don't think you've introduced me to your sisters." Nudge said, trying to save me. Did I mention how awesome she is?

"Oh," I blinked in feigned surprised. "Yeah. This is Hayley; she's your age, Miranda." Hayley looked at her, suddenly becoming shy. "And that is Lizzie, she's Ange's age and this is Mary and Henry." They waved at her. "And this butt head," I flicked John's head, "Is my older brother, John." Nudge blinked, looking overwhelmed as the others had by the amount of people in my family. "TLC was pestering us for a show, but John and Kate plus 8 took our spot." Nudge giggled and Fang shook his head.

He pushed past John and pretended to kiss my cheek.

"See ya later."

"Bye," I murmured, ignoring John's death glare.

"Come on, he muttered, dragging me, by the elbow, out of the house. He stopped on the lawn as the others rushed past and hopped into his pick-up, before questioning me.

"How many boyfriends do you have Maggie? 'Cuz you seemed awfully cozy up there with Nick's brother."

"None." I said stiffly. He blinked confused. "Fang and are fake dating to make someone jealous." I said quickly.

"Whatever," he mumbled after a moment, looking agitated. "Let's go." We made our way over to the car when I realized something. I had left my iPod in Iggy's room.

"Crap." I sighed, searching the pockets just to double check. "I'll be right back." I called as I dashed, well, hobbled to the door, ignoring John's rants. I quickly clambered up the stairs and when I reached Ig's room, I was out of breath. This sucked.

Panting, I reached for the doorknob, when I heard Iggy's voice.

"I don't care Fang. She is really torn up about this. She is as tough as Max and she was in here _crying_ over _you._"

"It's all cool." I heard Fang say coolly. I pressed my ear against the wooden door, trying to hear Fang and his soft voice.

"No, it's not, bonehead. You're hurting people all because you couldn't get Max to like you back. Now you have to go mess with another girl's affections?"

"It's not like that." Fang said so sharply, I cringed. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yeah, I don't'." Was that sorrow in his voice? "Just…" He paused. "Just don't break her heart." I nearly fell over, I was so shocked. Oh, my God. Does this mean he _does_ like me?

"I'll try." Fang said after a silence. Iggy began to say more, but I was no longer paying attention. I got up, iPod forgotten, and raced out of the house.

"So, tell me more about this dating thing." John said as the other girls dashed into the house after we got home.

Sighing, I re-explained the relationship thing to him, including the part that _I _wanted to make _Jeff_ jealous and that it was _Fang's_ idea, not mine.

"But then, Max wanted to make Nick jealous so she started dating Josh just to get back at him. Then, I think she found that she really did like him and now they're a _thing."_

"I hate that Josh Jones." My brother growled his knuckles white from gripping the steering wheel. "The jerk."

"Join the club." I sighed. I'm not sure what it is about him, but something just seems _off. _Or, because Fang didn't like him and it's rubbing off on me. "But, Nick and I decided that we should publicly 'break up,'" I added air quotients around the words to add emphasis to the fact we _weren't_ dating. "Tomorrow. At lunch." John gave a low whistle.

"So, was it worth it? Jeff jealous than?"

"I hope so." I sighed, leaning back listening to the radio. I was _done_ with this conversation. But, he _had _to add on. Ugh!

"The kid looked pretty lovesick. Pathetic." He spat, shaking his head. I threw up my hands in frustration. Boys. Suddenly, I heard it. Taylor Swift's _Fifteen._

I blasted the radio, earning a look from the car's owner.

"What is the point of this song anyway?" I started explaining but noticed he stopped listening halfway through my explanation. Typical.

* * *

**HAHA! I love John. I guess we all have those annoying ppl in our lives. Don't we? Hoped you liked! Would have updated sooner, but I had stuff to do but I hoped U liked anyway! **


	19. So Close

**Hola peoples! I've got a surprise for you! A new chappie! But…. You already knew that sooo….. Yeah LOL. Kk, for those who went 'What the heck?' when John entered the picture, there IS a reason…. Now! You'll see but, I think Maggie made a promise last chappie that she needs to keep, let's go!**

* * *

**LAUREN'S POV**

We were sitting at our table, quietly enjoying our lunch as usual and everything, and everyone, seemed at ease. Max and Fang were both alive and didn't look injured, physically or mentally, so I'm guessing they worked things out. Sarah was helping Max and Kate with some last minute homework, Emily was reviewing for an English test next period. Ella was at a Student Council meeting and Jordan and Kate must have gotten held up in class, because they weren't here yet. No one seemed to mind. Maggie was talking _nonstop_ to Fang, who looked very annoyed. Iggy listened in, nodding and adding smart comments in here and there. All was good. But, with us, that doesn't last long.

Suddenly, Jordan slammed her books down on the table, her cheeks bright red with fury.

"I am _never_ doing a project with Kate again." She declared sitting down with a huff and glared down at her books. Kate came up behind her, a maroon laptop in her hands.

"I told you," she said, her voice taking on an annoying whiny tone. "I didn't mean to!"

"Jordan," I said slowly, "What's up?" Looking up at me, she sighed dramatically.

"Mr. Burke assigned us a project on natural disasters. I was paired with this thing," she jutted her thumb over to Kate, who had squeezed herself between Maggie and Iggy. I'm sure I was imagining this, but Iggy looked really annoyed by this. Hmmmm. "And," Jordan continued, "I did the report and Kate did the PowerPoint." Emily looked up from her book and raised her eyebrow at this. Leaning closer on her elbows, she urged, "Yeah?"

"And we go into class today to present," Jordan went on, "And, I get _this."_ She snatched the laptop from across the table and opened it for all of this to see. There was a picture of a large fissure in the ground and it looked cool. Kate had done a good job. Then, I noticed the problem. Above the picture, in bright red letters read, 'Earthquacks'.

"Earthquacks!" Jordan cried throwing her hands in the air. "What have I done to deserve this?"

Kate crossed her arms and began to pout. "Spell check didn't pick it up." I rolled my eyes. That's Kate for ya.

After this dramatic act was over, everyone returned to their previous conversations, and if you're Fang, that's listening to your girlfriend talk like, well, Nudge.

Jordan, finally calming down, tilted her head as she noticed Max and Fang were sitting at the same table, and there was no blood.

"So the lovebirds are cool?" she whispered, leaning closer to me. Emily, hearing the word(s) 'lovebird', leaned in too.

"Apparently," I replied, also whispering.

"Of course she did!" Emily interjected. "He has done way worse than put his foot in his mouth like he did the other day." Then, glancing up at Max, making sure she wasn't listening, she beckoned us closer.

"We didn't dye his clothes out of spite. It was revenge." My eyes grew wide. I looked at Jordan, who looked just as baffled. "Because, it turns out, he and Maggie are-."

"That's it!" Someone shouted, scaring the crap out of all of us. We looked up and saw Fang had jumped up and was glaring at Maggie. "I can't take it anymore! Just _shut up!"_ By now, everyone in the cafeteria was looking at us, even the lunch ladies. Maggie stared back up into his large dark eyes with her light brown ones. "All you do is talk!" Fang shouted. "I can't take it anymore!" Maggie, snapping out of her shock, joined in on the rant.

"Well, what do you expect?" she snapped her eyes flashing, a sign that you should run, _fast_.

"No one listens to me!" Maggie continued, her voice rising with every word. I couldn't help groaning, '_Here we go again.'_ "My friends don't listen to me, my mom doesn't listen to me, my teachers don't listen to me; no one listens! They all walk away when I'm -." She took a shuddering breath. I looked down, shaking my head. _Oh Maggie. _ "Hey!" she screeched. "Where do you think you're going?" I looked up to see Fang had begun walking away while she was raging on.

"Away from you." He called back over his shoulder without looking back. After the large double doors closed behind him, Maggie screamed in frustration. _Ow._

"I hate you! We are _done!" _With that, she quickly got up and hobbled away, her heavily bandaged foot slowing her down, in the opposite direction of her boyfriend. Ex-boyfriend that is. There was a moment of silence as we, and everyone else in the room, stared at the door she slammed behind her in awe. What just happened? After a moment the room was once again filled with pointless chatter, but we remained silent. Oh, my God.

"Are you guys okay?" I looked up to see Josh wrap his arms around Max's shoulders. She looked up, homework forgotten, and smiled.

"We're fine." He returned the smile.

"Good." He bent down and kissed her forehead. She was positively glowing, until she heard Emily and Kate making retching noise and pretending to puke into their hands.

"Hey," she said sharply. Immediately they stopped and looked up, eyes wide in innocence.

"What Max?" Kate cooed in a baby voice. "We did nothing."

"Yeah, sure." Max scoffed. Josh gave me a sympathetic look than rolled his sky blue eyes. I couldn't help laughing. That's my girls. When he looked away, his eyes fell on the still open laptop.

"Earthquack?" he inquired, his chin now resting on Max's head. Jordan threw a dirty look at Kate. Josh shook his head and continued, "I hate it when spell check doesn't pick stuff up." Jordan's mouth dropped wide open as Emily roared in laughter.

"I give up!" Jordan groaned rubbing her temples. Sarah laughed and gave me a look that clearly said, _'What have we gotten ourselves into?'_ I answered with a shrug.

"Well, I'm going to go see if Maggie's okay…" Iggy stood up, but Kate pulled him back down.

"What are you doing?" He said shaking her off.

"I really wouldn't." I told him.

"Yeah," Kate agreed, "She'll tear you to shreds."

Iggy snorted. "I'm pretty sure I can handle a thirteen year old girl with a cast that weighs like, five pounds."

"Don't say we didn't warn you." Sarah sighed, looking back down at her history.

"She has reflexes like a cat," Jordan remarked as he walked away. **(A/N: sorry, another inside joke) **I giggled into my hand, watching him go to his doom.

"Well, we're never going to see him again," Emily sighed, shaking her head.

"Is she really that scary?" Josh asked, taking Iggy's vacant seat.

"All most as bad as Max. _Almost."_ Jordan said, earning a look from Max.

"Oh, that's pretty scary." Josh winced, "Max scares the crap out of me." Okay, even he couldn't help smiling

"Hey." She retorted, gently nudging him with her shoulder. Laughing he gave her a half-hug.

"I swear to God," Kate said, clearly annoyed by all the gushy-ness. "If you become the kind of couple that fights over who hangs up first, I will kill you both."

Max opened her mouth to respond, but the lunch bell rang. We quickly gathered our stuff and walked toward the door.

"I'll see you guys later." Josh said, giving Max a kiss and waving to us as he walked away. The object of his nauseating affection grinned at us.

"He's so awesome right?" she squeaked, having lost her voice.

"Yeah, I guess." Kate muttered, but Sarah elbowed her in the gut.

"He is so awesome, Max," She said, giving Kate a 'watch it' look. And coming from Sarah, it's pretty scary. "You're really lucky to have a guy like him. Not that you don't already deserve him."

"Deserve him?" Emily scoffed. "First, having wings; then, being stuck with a guy like _Fang_ for your whole life. _And then_, dating a junior during your freshman year. I feel deprived."

Max rolled her eyes, and sighed. "I wonder how Fang is."

"He's a big boy," I pointed out, "He can handle himself."

"I guess," she said slowly, still unsure.

"Oh, come on." Jordan said, turning to look at all of us. "He's fine. And if it makes you feel better Max, Kate and Emily will come over later to make sure he is okay."

"Hey," Kate snapped, hearing her name in the mixture, "Why us? Why not _you?_"

"'Cuz _I _have a life." Jordan said simply. I snorted and shook my head. Oh God.

"Whatever." Emily said, her voice obviously bored. The warning bell rung and as I rushed off to P.E, I saw Fang come out of the boys' bathroom and, strangely after he broke up with his girlfriend, looking the happiest I've ever seen him.

* * *

**Max's POV**

Fang wasn't at home when Kate, Emily and I got there (Ella had to do a service project with Stu. Co. today). I'm not that worried. Nor was Iggy, so they were probably out doing what bird guys do when their upset. As long as it wasn't illegal, I didn't care. After we finished out homework, we went outside and played with the little ones. Emily and Nudge played on the swing set while I taught Angel some tricks in the air. Kate was amusing Gazzy with a game of foot ball when my mom called out the kitchen window.

"Hey guys. Cookies are ready."

Kate looked up abruptly, like a bloodhound hot on the trail and screamed, "Cookies!"

Soon, she was running toward the door leading to the kitchen when……

_**BAM!**_

Kate had forgotten about the sliding glass door and had run head first into it. Apparently, it didn't like that, because she ricocheted off and fell onto her back, looking up at the clouds.

Slowly, Emily and I walked over and looked down at her. Her eyes were wide and slightly dazed. She grinned up at us, stupidly. Wow, she must have hit her head _hard._

"Did you forget about the door?" asked Emily holding back laugher. Kate lifted herself into a sitting position, rubbing her head.

"Wha-?" she moaned, looking at her confused.

"The doors." Emily repeated, slowly annunciating every syllable carefully. "Did you forget they existed?"

Kate, shaking out of it, glare up at her. "It was the cookies. They made me high."

The glass door slide open and Fang and Iggy stepped out. "Both you and Max get high off chocolate chip cookies," Iggy sighed shaking his head like it was the saddest thing he's ever heard. Fang shut the door and examined it closely. Making a sound of disgust, he looked down at Kate.

"You got slobber on it."

"Slobber?" she snapped, "Am I a werewolf now?"

"If you were, you'd take me to see New Moon this weekend, right?" Nudge asked rushing over.

"Why not?" Kate shrugged looking up at me for approval. I gave her a slight nod and Nudge began hopping around.

"Yes, yes, yes!" She squealed. "Thank you Kate! I want to see it _soo _bad! All the girls in my class are team Edward, but I don't understand why. He is so weird looking. In those clips from the movie, you know where Edward takes off his shirt to reveal he's a vampire? He is really pale. But I guess since he's a vamp and all. But my friend Kristi and I joke that he has spray on abs. She's team Jake too, Kristi is I mean. Makes sense cuz Taylor Lautner is soo hot and he has his shirt off for most of the movie and-."

"My ears!" Gazzy wailed from behind us, "They're bleeding!"

"Gazzy!" Nudge screeched, whirling around to glare at him. He gave her a sweet grin before whipping out his wings and jumping upwards. "Get down here!" Nudge screamed, also unfurling her wings and taking off. Kate and Emily watched in amazement for a while, but then, even they grew bored of watching them as they flew around in circles for a while. We went inside, but before I shut the door, Fang and I shouted for them not to go too far, at the same time.

"Aww…." Emily cooed, grabbing a cookie. "You guys are like parents."

"Yeah," Iggy agreed, "Really annoying ones."

"I'm glaring Iggy," Fang said, grabbing a cookie and tossing me one.

"Whatever." He mumbles mouth half-full with cookie. I slapped the back of his head.

"No talking with your mouth full, _son." _I chastised. Fang snorted and covered his mouth to keep half-chewed cookie from spraying us. Kate rolled her eyes and reached for another cookie. Suddenly, the room was filled with the smell of fresh paint and sweat.

"Hey guys," Ella said dully, walking in and falling into a chair.

"Ew, is that _you_?" Kate asked, wrinkling her nose.

"Yeah, the stench of community service." Ella groaned, grabbing a cookie. As she bit into it, she closed her eyes in indulgence. She was wearing a blue t that read 'Student Council Gives Back: Arizona Chapter' in large yellow letters. Her jeans were torn and covered in white paint and grass stains. Her brown hair was damp with sweat.

There was a short silence that was soon filled with Jennettee McCurdy **(A/N: Sam from iCarly…. She is an awesome singer! 3)**

**I can't help but smile, every time I see your face**

**And we've never met; I bet you don't know my name**

**Am I out of my mind?**

**I think I might be going crazy**

**Cuz my heart is yours to have and hold or break**

**How did you get to be so close, yet so far away?**

I couldn't help smiling, I knew who that was. I grabbed my phone and flipped it open.

"Hey," I said softly, earning a look from everyone.

"Hey you," Josh said, just as softly. "Listen, there's a party tonight, you wanna come?"

"A junior party?" I breathed. Emily's eyes grew wide.

"Yeah, you don't mind do you?"

"Umm.. I-I…. Ummm…." Speak MAX! SPEAK!

"It's okay, I'll protect you." He said jokingly. I snorted.

"I can take care of myself thanks. But," I looked up at the five anxious teenagers in front of me. "Can my friends come? I might feel more comfortable than."

"Sure," he said after a pause. I gave them a thumbs up. Kate and Ella began jumping up and down while Fang whispered to Iggy, who went from confused to extremely pleased. "I'll pick you up. And your brothers if they want to come. It's at Tina Launders' place. You know her, right?"

"Yeah," I said dryly. "I know Tina." Fang gave me a cocky grin and Kate shook her head vigorously. Oh crap.

"If you tell the others, I think Maggie's older brother Joe is coming." He continued, ignoring my tone.

"John." I corrected him.

"Oh, yeah. Sure. See you in an hour?"

"Defiantly."

"See you." Then he hung up.

"Bye," I whispered to no one.

* * *

Ohhh! The dreaded Tina. We ALL know how much our heroine LOVES Tina. Note the sarcasm. Okay! If you want to know more, REVIEW!

ANNIEBETH!

P.S: On a non-Max related subject……Check out the new Percy Jackson trailer! It's SOOO cool!


	20. Jump then Fall

**Hey guys! Wazzup? I have received some very cool comments and all of you are **_**AWESOME! **_**Ur my drive to keep writing (and Magaferd who practically threatens me) so, review! **

**Faggie? DONE! End of Story. Bye-bye!**

**Miggy? Maggie's free and Iggy is, well, being Iggy. **

**Jax? Still going strong! For now ….. Muhahahaha! **

**ANYWHO, the gang has been invited to a Tina's (Chappie 3) party by Josh and things get interesting from that point on……**

* * *

"Come on!" Fang called from downstairs, sounding annoyed. "It's _your _boyfriend Max; get your butt down here so we can go."

"I'm going to kill him." I growled as Ella removed the curling iron from my hair. I instantly relaxed, those things really bother me, but Ella _insisted _that I curl my hair. So, here I was, nice bouncy curls fell over my pink 'Abbey Dawn' shirt Nudgie bought me and in _another_ mini skirt, but this time, I had added leggings. I had no plans of freezing my butt off tonight.

"Doesn't matter. He always does that." Ella muttered, pulling a sweater over her blue t-shirt that read in large green letters '_Protect Nature'_.

"I guess." I glanced down at her jeans and Nikes enviously. "Why can't I wear jeans? Or at least sneakers? Not these things. " I pointed down the black strappy heels I was wearing.

"No," she said sharply. I felt my shoulders sag. _Great_. She came up behind me and put her hand on my shoulders. "You look great." Then, mischievously grinning, she added, "If you don't believe me, watch the look Fang gives you when he sees you."

"Ella!" I snapped, I turned to push her, but she hopped back, smirking. I stumbled on my heels (they were only an inch high, but still) and she ran, laughing, out of our room. Straitening up, I fixed my shirt and walked toward the door, trying not to kill myself with the shoes. I glanced up and down the hallway, to make sure it was clear, then, kicking of the torture devices, I grabbed a pair of converse and snuck down the hall.

At the top of the stairs, I slipped on the black converse and tugged at the skirt _again._ Peeking around the corner, I saw that Iggy, Nudge and Ella were all seated on the couch, quietly. Fang had his back to me, leaning against the banister at the bottom of the stairs. _Good. _Taking a deep breath, I crept down the stairs, hoping in vain that no one would notice me. Of course, my silent wish was left out in the cold. But no one had looked up and saw me. Instead they heard a bang, as I stumbled down the remaining stairs and into Fang, knocking him to the ground. I, somehow, remained still standing.

"Graceful much?" Fang muttered, getting up.

"Max!" Nudge gasped, jumping out of her seat, noticing my interesting n attire. Ella looked up, beaming and grinned at me. But it didn't last long, because when she noticed my footwear, her beam turned into her special _glare-o'-death_. I didn't notice that much, because Fang had righted himself and was staring at me. I shifted my weight and stared back. _I'm not giving in. _

He was wearing a loose blue button-up, which was unbuttoned, not that I noticed, and a pair of distressed jeans.

"I like what you're wearing." I said, only half-aware I had opened my mouth. He raised an eyebrow so I added lamely, "No black." Smirking, he pulled back the button up and revealed one of his black shirts. I sighed, shaking my head. Some things never change.

"As for you," his eyes raked over me once again before he sighed. "I can't even say I'm surprised." It was my turn to raise an eyebrow.

"And what you mean by that is what, exactly?" I challenged.

"Nothing," he said quickly, backpedaling. "It's just….. Um, whenever we do something and Josh is involved, it's always a skirt. Not really _you,"_ I had to admit, I was impressed with his excuse.

"In other words," Ella called over, "He really likes the skirt."

"I didn't say that," he said sharply, turning to glare at her.

"No," Nudge agreed, "But you were thinking it."

"And you know this how?" Fang challenged.

"Your expression," Ella said simply, with a shrug.

"Good job, Ella." Nudge congratulated my sister, giving her a high-five. "F.A on the first try."

"F.A?" Iggy snorted, shaking his head. "That's crazy girl code for what?"

"Fang's Approval," the girls said in union. I felt the heat creep up the back of my neck. I lowered my eyes, so now I was staring intently at Nudge's fuzzy pink slippers. I chanced a glance at Fang. All I got was the no-longer-usual expression-less face, but I saw his jaw tighten. I bent my head to hide my smile. They were gonna get it.

"Nudge," I heard Fang growl. I bit my lip to keep from laughing. I looked up again and saw Nudge's eyes widen, Ella's too. Iggy looked as though he was enjoying this very, very much. He slowly made his way to stand in front of the freaked bird kid. He began to say more, but I heard a door open from upstairs and Angel call, "Nudge! I suggest you get up here. _Now._"

My head snapped back to look at Fang as Nudge pushed past me. I waited until I heard the door shut before going off.

"_What_ in the world were you thinking Fang that made that child call Nudge up there?"

He shrugged, "Nothing much," he said innocently. I knew better though.

"If you lay a feather on my little girl," I threatened, feeling anger flair inside of me. _No one, _not even Fang, is aloud to hurt my little girls.

"You'll what?" he inquired, his tone mocking. "Attack me with your stilettos?"

"That's it." I snapped, charging over to strangle his smug little neck, but Iggy caught me around the waist. But, he was still in range. I swung at him, but he jumped back, a smile playing on his lips.

"If you two are done flirting," Iggy shouted over my struggling, "When is Josh going to be here?"

"Lemme go," I snapped. I felt his arms leave my waist and I straightened up, spitting hair out of my mouth. I shot a glare at Fang, who had perched himself on the arm of the couch, and pulled out my phone. "Umm," I squinted down at the clock. They really need to make these things bigger. "He should be here about-."

_Ding Dong._

"Now," I finished, staring at the door. Ella jumped up and rushed to get it.

"Talk about good timing," Ig muttered and Fang grunted in response.

"Be nice," I hissed as Ella swung the door open.

"Ready?" Josh asked clapping his hands and stepping inside. He looked over Ella and Iggy with slight disinterest. His eyes lingered on Fang for a moment, and then he spotted me.

"Hey Maxie," he said beaming, I grinned at him.

"Next thing you know, he'll be calling her 'pokey'," Iggy muttered and that earned him an elbow in his gut.

"You mean 'pukey' right?" Fang said under his breath. I sent him a look, 'cause if I attacked him, I would scare the crap out of Josh. And my hair would get messed up. Ugh, I have got to stop hanging around Nudge.

"Hi Josh," I said, using my sweet voice. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ig stop smiling. My Flock knows that when I use the sweet voice, they better knock it off. _Fast._ Everyone, except Fang. He just loves to push me over the edge, most entertaining thing to watch in his book.

_**Are you sure that's why? **_

I almost jumped; the Voice's sudden appearance scared the crud out of me.

'_Pretty sure, Voice.'_ I thought sarcastically. _'Now as much as I would love to stay and chat, I'm busy. So lay off.'_

_**When will you figure it out Max? That-.**_

'_I swear to God, if you say 'it is all part of the bigger picture', I will….. Do….. Something.'_

Lame comeback, I know. But how do you threaten a voice in your head? Anything I could think of was practically suicidal. And I wasn't there…. Yet.

_**I was going to say that you and Fang were meant to be.**_

I closed my eyes and bit down hard on my lip to keep from screaming. I felt someone come up behind me.

"Voice?" Fang whispered in my ear. I nodded stiffly and opened my eyes. Iggy looked irritated, being unable to see why everyone had gone quiet, while Ella and Josh were staring at me. Ella looked worried, while Josh looked, annoyed?

"I'm fine," I whispered and took a step toward the door. "Let's go." I said, forcing a grin. Josh looked at me uncertainly, but followed me out of the house, putting his arm around my shoulder and pulling me close.

**He's jealous you know. **A voice in my head said. I stiffened slightly, but kept walking. Don't need to freak out Josh.

**Relax it's only me. **I breathed a sigh of relief. Angel.

_Don't scare me like that! And who is?_

**Josh.**

_What? Why?_

**He thinks that you and Fang are really close. Too close for his liking.**

_Ugh! First Voice, now Josh!_

**Yeah. I heard that. I think Voice is right.**

_Alright, listen. You too Voice. I DON'T need either of you playing matchmaker in my head now. I'll see you when I get home, Ang._

**Alright, alright. Bye, then. Have fun.**

I sighed in relief. It felt good having my head back to myself. We had reached the car by now and Josh opened my door for me. I slid in and turned to grin at my friends as they clambered into the back. Only Ella returned it with a half-hearted smile. Fang just looked at me and shook his head slowly. _What is that about?_

I didn't get time to ponder, because my boyfriend had slid into the car and started the engine.

"Ready to roll?" He asked the quiet car. Without waiting for a response, he put the car in drive, and we were off.

We sat in the car for a while in utter silence. I had grown so bored; I had begun to play with one of my many curls, twirling it around my fore-finger. Josh had noticed this and when he had pulled to a stop sign, he reached over and tugged lightly at one of then.

"You curled your hair," he observed, releasing it. I gave him a sheepish grin, which was gone in less than two seconds. The cause, my smart-aleck.

"Nah duh, Captain Obvious," Fang muttered, dryly. I sent him another death glare. Does the kid have a death wish?

But, Josh smoothly ignored it and continued, "I like it."

I bowed my head to hide my blush as Josh turned his attention back to the road, allowing us to fall back into the uncomfortable silence.

After a while, Ella, who had grown so uneasy, had put her window down, letting the wind whistle in. It was somewhat soothing. Leaning back in my seat, I closed my eyes and imagined I was flying. The thought of soaring above the earth, thousands of miles above all the things wrong in the world, was so exhilarating. Just me and my Flock.

I could almost feel the wind against my face, whipping my hair in my face. I looked down and saw the evergreen leaves of a vast forest and, in a small clearing, a large blue lake. Smiling, I looked up at imaginary-Fang, who was, of course, at my side. His hear was dancing in the wind, his midnight black feathers glinted in the sunlight as he gently brushed the tips of my own wings. Feeling my eyes, he turned and gave me a one-of-a-kind Fang grin, his dark eyes sparkled, drawing me in, causing my stomach to flip flop.

My eyes snapped open, a gasp escaping my lips. I lurched forward, but was restrained by the stupid seatbelt. Taking a deep breath, I put my head in my hands. _Breath, Max. Just breath. It was Voice messing with you. Or Angel. No big._

But somewhere at the edge of my mind, I knew it wasn't true. I'm too far out of range for Angel to get into my head. And Voice would have made a Yoda-like comment.

Suddenly, I became very aware someone had their hand on my back. Right in between my wings.

"Max," a cool voice said from behind me. "Max, are you okay?" Slowly, I turned my head and saw Fang wrestling with his seatbelt, his arm out stretched, gently rubbing my back. I made the mistake of looking in his eyes and felt like I was falling, out of my seat and into the everlasting pools of black. '_Max!'_ my mind was screaming.

Snapping out of it, I looked away. "Fine," I breathed. Slowly, I felt his hand leave my back, only for another to be placed on my shoulder.

"Max," Josh whispered calmly, his breath tickling my ear. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Fine," I repeated regaining my voice. Josh looked at me for a second, obviously dissatisfied with my answer, before turning and restarting the car, which he had pulled to the side of the road.

Finally, _finally, _ we pulled up to a large house that probably was going to get a very large electric bill soon, because light shone through every window, music pounding so loud, I swore the whole house was pulsing. He pulled up across the street and turned to us, smiling warmly.

"Ready?"

"Let's hit it!" was Iggy's reply and he began to grope for the door handle. After a minute, he still hadn't found it and I gave Fang a look. Silently, he reached over and directed Iggy's hand to the handle. Grasping it, he blushed slightly.

"Yeah. Thanks." He muttered sheepishly, opening the door and getting out. Sighing, I looked up at Josh's bewildered expression.

"He tries. Give him some credit," He nodded and opened his own door. I flipped down the visor and gave myself a quick once-over in the mirror before getting out.

* * *

**John's POV**

"You guys are taking _way_ to long!" I called up the stairs. At this moment, I _really_ hated Josh. Why did he feel the sudden urge to invite Max and all of her friends to the biggest party of the year? And why was fate so cruel to let my sister had to be one of those friends?

Mom and Dad had taken the munchkins out for dinner. They had left the suburban, but when I asked why, all they told me was 'so we didn't feel overcrowded'. If only I knew then that meant _all _the other said friends were coming over, I would have made a mad dash for the hills. But _no_, here I am, waiting for them so I can go over with all of them in tow.

"Fine." One of _them _yelled down. I think her name was Jordan. I'm not sure though. All of them look the same.

A few minutes later, they all came running down the stairs like the herd of hyper-active teenager girls they were.

I gave them a quick one over to make sure they were alright. First I looked at my little sister. She seemed to check out. She had her hair in braided pigtails, two large yellow ribbons tied at the end. She was wearing her black and yellow 'All Star Swim Meet 2009' tee-shirt, a pair of jean shorts and beat-up Nikes and her 'cast' had signatures on it. The shirt was a little to form-fitting for my liking but, let girls be girls.

The shorter girl next to her, Sarah I believe, was also wearing a pair of jeans and a blue Abercrombie shirt. Slightly behind her, and towering over her was Lauren…. I think. Anyway, she was wearing a yellow v-neck and a pair of jean shorts and black flats.

She was leaning against another one, the blonde one, Emily. I knew her because she and Kate, the girl standing next to her, we usually causing mischief around here. And it mostly involved me as a target for their pranks. Emily had gone with a plain white t, but they had sequins on the sleeves and a pair of jeans. Kate had gone simple and stuck with a pair of jeans and an Aggies t-shirt. And, finally, the procession ended with, Jordan? She was wearing a skirt and a red tank top with her hair flowing freely. She had decided that she was feeling suicidal today and wore black strappy heels.

I nodded in approval. "Come on," I huffed, motioning to the front door. Within seconds, they were in the suburban, windows down and the radio blasting one of Mary's ….. The SpongeBob one. **( A/N: NEVER to old for SpongeBob =] )**

"Really Mags?" I moaned, sliding in. She sent me an innocent look from the passenger seat.

"Sure," she replied. Then, she held up her phone, which was ready to record. "It's great blackmail." Sighing, I started the car. This was going to be a long ride.

"Why me?"

"Oh, please." She snorted as I pulled out. "As long as Charlotte is there, you won't notice a thing."

"What makes you say that?" I inquired, glancing at her out of the corner of my eye.

"Oh my Lord," she groaned, glaring at me, peeved. "I know you like her."

"Do not," I protested. Charlotte, one of the girls who swim with Mags and I, was a close friend of mine. Like Max and that Nick guy. We hung out after school when I wasn't at football, since she was at one of the public schools on the other side of town. But we still find time with each other. There were absolutely no romantic feelings between us.

"You do," she countered.

"Prove it," I challenged as we pulled up to a stop light. She reached over and flipped down the visor, and I went pale. Clipped onto the visor was a picture of me and Charlotte grinning like fools. She had bright green eyes that shone brighter than my ordinary brown ones ever could. Her dark brown hair was in a messy bun at the top of her head. My arm was slung around her shoulder, hers around my waist, a gold medal around each of our necks.

I felt the car grow uncomfortably warm and glanced at the girls in the back. They were oblivious to the present conversation between Maggie and me. Instead, the object of their attention was a phone. _Girls._

"That doesn't prove anything." The light changed to green and I made a right. "So there is a picture up there. Maybe Mom put it up there." I said flatly as I turned into Tina's development.

"If you want people to believe that, you are going to have to control your reaction," she said smirking. I glared at her; there was no point in denying. She knew.

"I swear, if you tell anyone about th-." I threatened

"You doubt me?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow. I completely trusted her though. We backed each other up. I can't count how many times we had gotten out of trouble because of our 'sibling teamwork crap', as Maggie called it.

"Not typically."

"Whatever," she sighed, turning up the radio. It was some stupid song about a sweater. But the girls in the back didn't think it was childish. They began to screech the words along with the talking sponge.

"The best time to wear a stripped sweater is all the time!" they shrieked. "One with a collar! Turtle-neck! That's the kind! 'Cuz when you're wearing, that special sweater…." Their voice broke and they all began cracking up. It would have been funny…… if we hadn't pulled up to Tina's place right when they began to sing. Those who were outside the house turned and gave the car strange looks before laughing their butts off. I slide down in my seat, glaring at my little sister who was recording her spastic friends. _Why me? _

Feeling my eyes, she glanced down at me, then to the house and gave me an apologetic smile.

"Go ahead and park," she told me, "then you can hop out and make a run for it."

"Fine," I agreed, unbuckling my seatbelt. "Just don't forget to turn the car _off._" She rolled her eyes, obviously remembering the time she had forgotten and we had missed a half-hour of swim because the battery had died.

"Just go," I glanced back at the girls one last time before slipping out of the car.

Straitening up, I glanced around and saw Josh's car already parked across the street. Quickly jogging across the street, in hopes to get away from the car, I dashed onto the lawn and ran into some one, knocking them to the ground.

"Ouch," I heard someone wince. "Jeez, John," I heard someone say with fake agitation. "Watch where you're going." I looked up and saw a tall blonde girl pushing herself onto her feet and holding out a hand. I took it and she pulled me up.

"Thanks," I muttered, brushing off my jeans. "Sorry about that…." I trailed off, squinting to get a better look at her through the gloom. Large brown eyes stared back.

"Max," she said simply. "The one who invited your sister here."

"Oh," I blinked. "Yeah, thanks _so much_ for that," I added sarcastically. She smiled at me.

"I heard the singing. If you could call it that," Max chuckled. She stood maybe a head shorter than me, she was dressed some-what casually and her hair was curled. She was pretty, I must admit. But I prefer girls my own age. Unlike Josh.

I was about to say more when I heard feet pounding on the pavement and someone cry "Max!" My tag-longs jumped their friend, hugging her viciously.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!" Lauren cried as they released their bewildered friend... "This is going to be so cool."

"A junior party," Sarah said in awe, looking up at the house as we made our way to the door.

"At Tina's," Emily added looking at Kate.

"Time to trash the place." She giggled rubbing her hands in anticipation.

"No," Max said sharply, glaring at her friends. "We are _not_ going to do _anything _to the house or Tina."

"But that was my whole reason for coming," Kate said crossing her arms over her chest and pouting. By now we had reached Max's party of her sister, brother 'family friend' and boyfriend.

"And the guys," Maggie reminded her. Immediately she brightened up and nodded her head vigorously.

Nick wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Oh, God. I didn't need that you know." Maggie flung an arm around his shoulder and gave him a nuggie. **(A/N: IDK how it's spelt….. u know what I mean though)**

"Get over it, you big baby." Now, I know they were never together, so it wasn't a surprise that Maggie and Nick acted as if nothing happened. Everyone else, on the other hand, was taken aback.

"I thought you two broke up?" Kate asked eyes wide in surprise. I didn't buy it though. Something was up. How did I know? The look she sent to Emily and Max had more meaning than 'Oh, my God.'

"Yeah, so?" Maggie demanded releasing her annoyed prisoner.

"Jeez, Mags. My hair." Nick moaned, fixing his messed up locks. She sent him a look before continuing.

"So, it didn't work out as a _thing_. Doesn't mean we can't still be friends. Right Nick?"

"Yeah, sure." He sighed, glaring at her, "Doesn't help my hair problem now does it?"

"You spend _way_ too much time on it anyway," Max said, nudging him gently with her shoulder. Nick looked extremely annoyed at this observation. Then, seeing his face, she wrapped her arm around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder. "But we love you anyway," she cooed, giving him a squeeze.

Josh watched his girlfriend closely his jaw tightening and his eyes flicker from Nick's expression to Max's. They both seemed at ease, like this was totally normal behavior. Nick shrugged her off and gave her a look.

"Course you do." Nick said simply returning the half-hug, glancing at Josh out of the corner of his eye. God, he is a bad as Maggie says. "That's why my clothing is hot pink." Max busted out laughing and backed away from him, keeping a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, my God." She gasped between peals of laughter. "That's right."

"Feeling the love," Nick grumbled glaring at Kate and Emily. "Now, let's go. No point in coming here if we are going to spend the night outside."

So we all made our way to the door, somehow all of us fitting on the porch, and Josh rang the doorbell, Max now glued to his side.

The door opened and light spilled out as a tall girl opened the door. She was extremely skinny, so skinny, I'm pretty sure she's unhealthy. Her auburn hair that fell past her shoulders was braided and she wore too much eye makeup that made her green eyes look too big for her already huge ego-filled head. Her attire was no better. Her green dress looked like it belonged to a Barbie doll, not a human being. Didn't know they made Barbie clothes in that size. Basically, when I saw her, some words came to mind. The nicest one was 'desperate'; I'll leave you to guess the others.

"Josh!" she squealed, clapping her hands together. "You came!" He smiled at her.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. Happy Birthday."

"Thanks," she giggled. "And look you brought" she trailed off as she scanned our little party, her eyes lingering on Nick for a second, then, falling on Max. "Oh." She said flatly. "Its you." She wrinkled her nose in revulsion.

"Hi, Tina." Max said brightly, giving her a bright smile. "How's that cheer outfit doing?"

"Great," Tina sniffed. "Apparently pasta doesn't stain."

"Such a shame," Jordan sighed, and Sarah stifled a giggle.

"Oh, good. You brought the whole zoo." She sighed and let us in. No sooner had we entered the house, a couple of Josh's goons called him over and he dashed off without another word. Max didn't seem too bothered by this, for Nick had just tried to walk by and Tina grabbed him.

"Nicky!" She gasped. "It's so good to see you!"

"Hey, Tina." Nick said cautiously, sending the others a pleading look. They just shook their heads and Jeff nudged Maggie, who began to tell him what was going on.

"I'm just so glad you could come." She placed a hand on her shoulder, which he glanced at wearily. "I heard about you and Maggie." She sniffed slightly before continuing, "I am _so_ sorry." She pulled him in for a hug and he immediately stiffened. "I'm always here for you Nicky. For _whatever_ you need."  
"Yeah," Kate muttered, "As rebound sl-." Max nudged her in the gut.

"Not now." She hissed, "Later." Her eyes were bright and somewhat fierce as she examined the 'sympathetic' Tina and rigid Nick.

"Thanks, Tina." Nick said, shrugging her off, and taking two steps back. "But, I think I'm okay."

"Alright," Tina said, her eyes still following him. "But you know I'm always here if you need-."

"Yeah," Nick continued backing up. "I know." She opened her mouth to say more, but he slipped into the kitchen, shortly followed by Max, who mad sure to whisper to Kate, "Trash the palace at my signal."

* * *

**Max's POV**

"You know," I said, leaning against the kitchen counter, looking up at Fang. "You shouldn't encourage her." I glared down at the cup in my hands.

"That's just it, I don't," he snorted, I glanced up at him, confused. "But you can't blame her for trying."

"Oh?" I tilted my head slightly and raised my eyebrow. "How so?"

"Well, look at me," he said seriously. "It's pretty obvious why she doesn't stop bothering me. Apparently, without a shirt, I greatly resemble Taylor Lautner. At least, that's what I'm told."

"Fang," I growled punching him in the arms as he laughed at my disgusted expression. I loved his laugh.

"I'm kidding," he sniggered, rubbing his shoulder.

"Who told you you look like Taylor Lautner?" I asked, taking a sip of my water.

"Angel." Okay, as funny as it would have been if I did a spit take, I didn't. Been there, got on Fang, wasn't pretty. Instead, I choked on it.

"My baby?" I gasped between coughs as Fang pounded my on the back. "My six-year old told you you look like Taylor Lautner _without a shirt_?!"

"Yeah," he said simply. _I think. I'm going to have a heart-attack. _"She heard it from Kate." I glared up at him.

"You jerk!" I gasped, punching him in the gut. _Hard_.

"What?" he asked innocently, but I saw the shadow of a smile playing across his lips.

"You know what! You made me think my baby has lost her childhood innocence."

"You worry too much," he said simply. "Relax and pig out." He gestured to the island covered with goodies. Cookies, cupcakes, candy and a huge chocolate cake.

"Why do you think Tina put all these goodies out?" Fang mused, passing me a cookie.

"She wants to fatten us up before she eats us." I said, taking a bite out of the cookie. Hmmm. Good, but not as good as Mom's were.

"Come on," Fang said, taking my free hand and pulling me into the living room. "All the fun's out here."

Maggie and I were sitting on the coach, talking, well arguing, about who we thought would win in a karaoke contest.

"Taylor Swift kicks butt." Maggie protested, licking the icing off a cupcake.

"Nah uh. Beyonce has had more experience. Plus, she doesn't sing sappy break up songs."

"So? Their awesome break up songs. Plus, they're some sweet love songs."

"You mean annoying love songs right?" I countered, "Love Story is _so_ annoying."

"That's 'cuz they over played it." Before I could protest, again, the music changed.

"_**I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me,**_

_**I still feel your touch in my dreams. **_

_**Forgive me, my weakness, for I don't know why.**_

_**Without you, it's hard to survive."**_

"Oh, my God!" Ella came rushing up to us! "I love this song!" **(A/N: Every time we touch! I LOVE this song!)** She grabbed our hands and yanked us up. "Come one, we're dancing."

"Do we have a choice?" I grumbled turning to give a sad look at Maggie.

"Nope," Ella said cheerfully. She released our hands in the middle of the 'dance floor' which was basically the middle of the living room and began hoping around as the music sped up.

"_**Cuz every time we touch**_

_**I get this feeling.**_

_**And every time we kiss,**_

_**I swear I can fly."**_

Maggie shrugged and followed Ella's lead, grabbing her hands and jumping around too. I stood there for a moment, looking at them, before I separated their clasped hands and joined in. We made complete fools of ourselves, yes, but we had a blast doing it. Toward the end, I saw Fang come into the room and I waved at him. He looked at me for a moment then shook his head, smiling. When it finally ended, all three of us were out of breath, both from laughing and from all the jumping. I stumbled back to the couch and collapsed, breathing hard.

Fang sat down next to me, smiling like crazy. "You guys look like frogs in a blenders."

I shrugged, "You love me anyway though." He laughed once more and I felt giddy all over again.

The song changed again, a Taylor Swift one. It had a slower beat then the last one, it sounded pretty good. Fang stood and offered his hand.

"May I have this dance?" He asked, his voice deepening. I felt my breath catch and I glanced at Josh out of the corner of my eye. He hadn't come over the whole time we had been here. He was still talking with his friends.

Noticing my nervous glance, Fang added, "He won't mind. Much."

Smiling, I took his hand and he pulled me up. We made our way back to the dance floor and he spun me around once before putting his hands around my waist. I slowly moved my hands to his neck…. When I heard someone wolf-whistle.

I snapped my head around and glared at the culprit….. Kate. No surprise there. She was talking to some guys with Lauren and Emily when she had obviously noticed us. She gave me a little wave and made a kissy-face. _That's it._ I turned, trying to break free from Fang's grasp. She is so dead.

But I felt his firm hands grab my wrists. I looked up at him. He gave me a small smile.

"Sorry," he said as he put my hands behind his neck. "Can't let you kill her. Too many witnesses." I couldn't help giggling.

We slowly began turning in a small circle as Taylor sang.

"_**Well, I like the way your hair falls in your face,**_

_**You've got the keys to me; I love each freckle on your face, oh, **_

_**I've never been so wrapped up,**_

_**Honey, I like the way you're everything I've ever wanted."**_

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of red. Maggie and Iggy were swaying on the dance floor, Maggie on her toes so she could wrap her arms around his neck. This was very hard because she had a cast on her foot. She muttered something to Iggy, who grinning like mad, lifted her up. Maggie giggling like crazy laid her head on his shoulder, Iggy supporting her from around the waist.

I've never seen Iggy so content in his life. I have by no means seen his smile this much, ever. After everything we've been through, I've don't remember him looking so…… alive.

I nudged Fang and nodded over to the red-head duo, and his already goofy smile grew wider and, well, goofier. I couldn't blame him. They were cute together. I laid my head against his chest and sighed.

This party wasn't so bad. I felt his hand on my back again as he rubbed between my wings. Nothing could ruin this night.

* * *

**John's POV**

I was sitting on the arm of the couch, enjoying the view of the dance floor, laughing silently. Fresh meat. I mean……….freshmen.

Max and Nick were swaying back and forth, her head on his chest, eyes closed. He was gently rubbing her back, his chin resting on her head. They looked happy. But they didn't matter. Not now anyway.

That little weasel Jeff had finally got the guts up and asked Maggie to dance. To her favorite song, none the less. I swear, Maggie could recite the entire song in her sleep. I actually think she has. Recited _Jump then Fall_ by that cute blonde country singer in her sleep, I mean. But I love her anyways.

Getting bored, I let my eyes wander….. And stop on some of my classmates. Hmm Jessica looks… different… so does Natalie… Whoa! Tina, seeing Nick and

Feeling another set of eyes, I turned and found Maggie glaring at me over Jeff's shoulder. She looked from me to the girls. It's like she knows. She mouthed 'We'll talk later.'

Oh, God. I know what that means. Suddenly, Tina's group scattered and some of Maggie's annoying friends, Kate and Lauren came through, tangoing. Using this distraction to escape Maggie's wrath, I got up and made my way into the kitchen. As I opened the fridge to grab a water bottle, I saw Josh slip outside into the back yard. Some alarm in the back of my head went off. He was up to something. Something that wasn't good.

Glancing around, I silently followed him. When I was out on the patio, I glanced around again. But he was no where in sight. Then, I heard footsteps.

I ducked under the table, pulling the table cloth down to hide myself.

"Look, babe," I heard Josh say, obviously agitated. "I'm sorry I had to cancel tonight." I wrinkled my nose, listening for a second pair of footsteps, but there were none. Peeking around the blue table cloth, I saw that he had his phone pressed to his ear.

"I know, I know." He continued after a minute. "But, Amy has the flu. And my folks are out of town. I'm stuck at home." He paused for another moment before saying, "You know how much I would love that, hon. but I don't want you to get it too." Babe? Hon? He was _defiantly _not talking to one of his friends….. I hope at least. It sounded as though he was talking to a girl. One that he likes very, _very_ much. But that girl is inside. That girl is Max. Isn't it? But then why was he lying to another girl about what he was doing?

Then, the answer hit me, full force. _Oh, crap_.

"Alright. I gotta go. She's coughing up a storm inside." He lied, walking back toward the door. "Alright. Love ya. Bye." He jammed his phone back into his pocket and sneaked back inside to go hang with his friends and his girlfriend. One of them, at least.

I sat there for who knows how long, leaning my head back against the cool metal, my thoughts spinning around in my head. '_This isn't happening,' _I thought fiercely. But somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew it was true. _'There was another girl.' _

Josh was cheating on Max.

* * *

***GASP* Is it true? **_**Is**_** Josh cheating on Max? Who is she? Is John's over-protective mind playing tricks on him? **

**Sorry I haven't update in a while….. It's a tricky chap and I've been busy… have finals (or midterms, pick your term) coming up and it's been work. Work. work. work. work…. I'm sure you know which I would rather. Work vs. writing. It's a no brainer. But, I made this chappie extra long (12 pages)….. Just for you!!! So, review and I'll try and update soon. **

**Peace*Love*Fanfic**

**Annabeth**


	21. Don't Want to Miss a Thing

**HEYO PEOPLE OF EARTH, MARS AND VARIOUS OTHER PLANETS! I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long! It's been busy with Christmas and New Years and all the traveling….. It's hard to find time to write. Oh, and get this. I went and wrote for maybe an hour while I was on vacation and I was SOOO close to finishing! But then, I had to relinquish the laptop and someone shut it down without saving my stuff! And the recovery document thingy didn't get it! ARUGH! So, I'm updating now!**

**Real quick, to all of those who have sent me those messages, reminding me to update, I appreciate it, but please, let us keep the threatening down. I already have 6 people on my back with threats and I don't need creepy messages. I'm talking to you soccergal12.**

**I don't know about you, but I've had 'Jump then Fall' stuck in my head since I've last updated. It's an awesome song! Taylor Swift is so cool! **

**SO! Last chapter the truth has been revealed! Josh is two-timing our favorite heroine! So, what to do, what to do….**

* * *

Lauren's POV

I sighed and laid my head against Emily's shoulder. We were sitting on the couch which had been pushed to the side to make room for the 'dance floor'.

"I am so bored," Kate groaned, perching herself on the arm of the couch.

"That's a first," Emily mumbled and I smothered a giggle.

"No! Seriously!" Kate protested, slapping my shoulder. "There's nothing to do! All the dimwits here are ignoring us and I can't mess with Tina! That's the only I came!"

I lifted my head from Emily's shoulder to give her a skeptical look.

"You and I both know that's a complete and total lie." I teased. She blushed and looked away, supposedly scanning the room.

"Do you think," she said after a minute, her head snapping back to look at us. "That Max will mind if I prank Tina for a reason?"

"What did she do?" Emily asked suspiciously. Kate looked around wildly, then grabbed a plastic cup form some random guy.

"Hey!" he protested, reaching for it, but Kate held it away from him.

"Lay off!" She snapped "You drink too much of this crap anyway. All it's going to do is land up here." She punched him in the gut. I didn't seem to hurt him, it only managed to aggravate him more.

Ignoring her, he continued reaching for his soda. "Give it back!" he repeated heatedly. He was _way_ taller than she was and looked as though he could take her out with his pinkie.

She glared at him for half a second, then, spit into his cup.

I opened my mouth, but no words came out, so I sat there, staring at her in disbelief. Emily just shook her head and sighed.

Cup-dude didn't look happy either. He wrinkled his nose in disgust and, giving Kate an obscene hand gesture, he stormed off. As soon as he was out of sight, swallowed by the crowd, I slapped her knee.

"What the heck was that for?" I hissed. To my annoyance, she just shrugged.

"My excuse," I blinked. What did the cup have to do with anything? "Okay," she said animatedly, ignoring my blank expression. She took a deep breath, and looked up at the ceiling, giving it puppy dog eyes. "But, Max," she rehearsed, whining slightly. "I _needed_ to prank her! Look what she did to my shirt!" She tugged at her white Aggies' shirt. It was perfectly fine. "Coke doesn't come out!" she continued.

"Wait…." I said slowly, still not getting it. "Your shirt's fine. How do you know Tina will-?"

"Oh, God, Lauren." Emily sighed reaching around me and taking the cup from Kate's grasp. "And to you," she added staring at Kate pointedly. "No."

"Why not?" Kate whined, slipping off the arm and landing on the couch next to me.

"There are so many better made-up excuses then that. _And_ you have a _white_ shirt on." Emily explained, placing the cup on the side table next to her. "Plus," she continued, turning back to us. "How do you know no one saw you pour the drink on yourself?" I swear I heard a clicking noise in my head.

"You were going to do what?" I asked sharply.

"Keep up!" Kate snapped, glaring at me. "Why," she began returning her gaze to Emily, "Must you ruin my fun with your common sense crap?"

"What I'm here for," Emily grumbled, leaning back into the cushions. "I'm the fun-sucker."

"Got that right," Kate huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "You're almost as bad as Max sometimes."

"Look, I didn't say you couldn't mess with Tina. I'm all for it. But you need a fool-proof plan first." Emily muttered, staring up at the ceiling.

Nodding, Kate began to scan the room, thinking of a plan. I gave Emily an annoyed look. Why did she have to encourage her? I looked back at Kate just in time to see her eyes brighten.

Oh. Oh no.

I followed her line of vision and groaned. She was looking…… well, _staring_, at a tall tan boy lounging in an arm chair at the other side of the make-shift dance floor. He was also scanning the room, looking for someone. I grinned evilly.

"Hey, Kate," I cooed. "I think your boyfriend is looking for you." She looked away and standing, her face dark red, she made her way over to him, walking a little taller and lengthening her stride.

I saw his eyes brighten as he caught sight of Kate and he smiled a lot like Fang did when he was around Max. And vice-versa….. Usually.

He must have noticed my look, cuz he gave me the evil eye. But, I couldn't help laughing. This was awesome. Poor love-sick Kate.

* * *

**Kate's POV**

I walked over to the boy sitting in the arm chair, taking in his appearance. His auburn hair was in its usual disarray, falling over his dark green eyes. He had freckles sprinkled across his nose and his smile was mischievous.

"Hey Adam," I said coolly, I hope, from a few feet away. "How goes it?" His eyes, which had previously been glaring over my shoulder, snapped to meet mine. As I stared into them I felt my breath catch and had sense that I was falling into them.

Seconds later, I realized that I w_as _falling. Not into his eyes. But onto the floor. My foot had caught onto the leg of a small table.

I stumbled forward and landed, on my butt, at Adam's feet. He looked down at me, a smile playing on his lips.

"Already fallen for me and the night has just begun." He teased, offering his hand. I smacked it away and pulled myself up.

"You're a riot," I said sarcastically, sitting next to him, on the arm of the chair, only for him to reach around my waist and pull me onto his lap.

"Adam," I growled, trying to push myself push myself up, but he locked his arms around my waist.

"Come on," he whispered in my ear, his warm breath tickled. "Stay a little while," he begged, squeezing me, "No one's watching."

Sighing, I noticed Lauren and Emily had detached their butts from the couch and were making their way towards us. _Crap._

"Kate," Lauren sighed, pulling up a chair and sitting in front of us. "No one's spiked the punch yet. Why are you on top of Adam?" I stuck my tongue out at her before responding.

"He pulled me on top of him. Jeez, Lo, mind out of the gutter!"

I felt Adam chuckle beneath me and I felt my stomach flip-flop. Great. Only _I_ could fall for one of my best friends. Well, other than Maxie and Fangy.

"God, Adam," Emily snickered, pulling up her own chair. "You and your sister are _really_ desperate tonight.

"I don't know about myself," Adam said slowly. "But Tina is always like this." Adam looked over at his older sister and shook his head. "She totally stole her old Barbie's clothes." I smiled slightly, enjoying the way his voice vibrated through his chest and into my back, more than at the joke.

Suddenly, there was an '_Ooff!'_ and we turned to see Emily had sat on Lauren, who had her feet propped up on the chair Emily had pulled up.

"Yeah," Emily said nonchalantly, as though nothing had happened. "And I think she wants F-_Nick_ to be her Ken."

"Yeah?" he mused, not noticing Emily's screw up. It's hard to remember to use their code names in public. "I'd like to see her try and get him away from Max." We looked in the direction in which he gestured. Sure enough, Max and Fang were walking hand-in-hand onto the floor as _Jump then Fall_ began to play. I grinned as Fang slipped his arms around his friend's waist and I shook my fingers free as she hesitantly lifted her hands to his neck. I quickly brought them to my lips and let out a nice loud wolf-whistle. Adam started cracking up as Max's head whipped around to glare in my direction. She took a step back away from Fang, and I went pale. _Oh, crap, she was going to kill me._

But then Fang, thank God, grabbed her wrists and pulled her back toward him, placing her fists behind his neck. He said something to her and her scowl turned into a grin, then a giggle.

I gave Lauren and Emily a look and Lauren just shook her head while Emily made kissy faces in their general direction, which, Fang caught. He gave us the evil eye, which we brushed off with ease.

"Do you have a death wish?" Adam cackled. I was about to answer when two guys came up behind Emily and Lauren and slipped their hands over the girls' eyes.

"Guess who?" one of them, a tall boy with fine curly blonde hair asked, resting his chin on her head.

"Blake?"Lauren guessed hopefully, reaching up and grabbing his hands.

"Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner!!" Blake cried, straitening himself. Lauren laughed and turned to look up at him, smiling the whole time.

"Well, if that's Blake," Emily said slowly, "This must be Simon." Emily decided pulling the other boy's hands away from her face. He was average sized and had blue eyes and dirty blonde hair.

"Simon didn't say you could move his hands," he laughed.

"Simon better deal with it," Emily replied, winking at him. I definitely wasn't bored anymore.

Leaning back, I whispered to Adam, "Your friends are so lovesick."

"Reminds me of someone else I know," he shot back, giving my waist a squeeze.

"Who?" I inquired lamely, turning so he wouldn't see I was blushing.

"I think you might know her," he continued smoothly. I bit my lip to keep from smiling.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I'll introduce you sometime." I felt my jaw drop. Why that little-!

"Hey guys," Adam said, reaching around me and giving them each a high-five. "How goes it?"

"Great," Blake said picking Lauren's feet off Emily's chair and sitting down.

"Hey!" she protested, still grinning like an idiot. "That's my foot rest." Sighing, Blake gently placed her ankles on his lap.

"Happy?" he grumbled.

"Very," she replied coolly, shifting underneath Emily, who was still sitting on her.

"Hey Adam?" Simon asked, leaning against our armchair, "How did ya manage to gat Kates on your lap so soon?"

"Well," Adam said, stroking his chin, "I think it's because of my deviously handsome good looks."

"If that's what you _think_ happened here, bub," I said, rolling my eyes, "Then you've got to stop thinking." He blinked, slightly confused. Dummy. So, turning to look at Simon, I added, "He tackled me."

Blake started cracking up, tears welling up in his bright blue eyes. "Dude," he choked, "you've got a _very_ pissed off girl on your lap."

"Yeah," Adam admitted, "But she would do anything to me, right?" he asked, playing with a lock of my hair. Resisting a shudder, I smirked at him. Suddenly, his smug smile disappeared.

"You wouldn't, would you?" he asked again, uncertain this time. I didn't say a word, but I continued giving him a mischievous look. The same look I give his sister before something _unfortunate_ happens to her. Behind me, the others were laughing at Adam's horrified expression. _Not so hot now are we?_

"Kate," Simon said, gasping for breath between peals of laughter. "Just….. tell…..him! Before…. He…… wets himself!"

"I _might_ not do anything," I said slowly, "_if_ you help me prank your sister." He blinked rapidly for a second then he grinned and I felt my heart skip a beat. He pulled me back closer to him and hugged me.

"You are so awesome." He said, squeezing me, _tight_.

"I can't breathe," I managed to choke out. He released me and motioned for me to get up.

Once he was standing, he rubbed his hands together. "So, what's the plan?"

* * *

"This is going to be awesome!" Adam cackled, as we caught sight of Tina sitting in the middle of a large circle of boys. "But, what exactly is your excuse? Knowing Max, she will kill you for messing up her time with her Joshy-poo." He pointed to the corner which was occupied by Max and Josh. Max was against the wall and Josh was bent over so they could kiss. I turned away in disgust. Hope Fang doesn't see that.

"Simple," I said, shrugging. "She made your life a living hell." He blinked, and then put an arm around me.

"There's my girl watching out for me," he cooed in that annoying baby voice of his.

"Your _girl_ is going to bite your arm off if you don't let go." I growled, and his arm magically disappeared. "And the reason that's my excuse is because Max is all for watching out for your friends."

"Sure that's your only reason?" he asked smoothly, tapping the tip of my nose with his finger. I snapped at it, but he pulled it away a mille-second too fast.

"Positive," I snarled. He winked at me before walking away to go take his position. Taking a deep breath, totally grossed out with what I was about to do, I put on a fake grin and pushed my way through the crowd of boys surrounding Tina.

"Hey Tina," I said brightly, "What's up?" The _Thing_ looked up and wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Ugh, Cretan," she snarled. I grinned, a real one, at my nickname. "What are you doing here?" A bunch of the guys around us backed up quickly. The feud between me and Tina was legendary. And not to be messed with.

"_Ummm, _I was invited sl-. Silly." I gushed. Timing it just right, I gave Adam the signal, three quick blinks, and he bumped into Tina's arm. He was only supposed to have her fall on her face, but _noooo._ The idiot hit the arm with the full cup of coke, in which I was conveniently in front of. It sloshed all over my new Aggie shirt. I gasped as my newly wet shirt made contact with my skin. Tina had ended up on the ground in the end, but she was laughing her ass off, while Adam stared at me, horrified. Suddenly, I remembered why Emily had told me not to pour that guy's drink on myself. _White shirt!_

Quickly, I crossed my arms over my chest and used the rest of my diminishing control to not look embarrassed. "That's exactly what I needed." I grinned down at Tina evilly. That 'Giving Adam hell' excuse wouldn't have flown with Max. But, now, I had a _real_ excuse. Turning on my heel, and walked away, arms still over my chest. I looked over and saw Max had pulled away from Josh and was now looking at me, eyes completely emotionless. She nodded and I grinned.

"Kate," someone hissed from behind me. I jumped and turned to hit the creep, but he caught my wrists. "Are you okay?" Adam asked, keeping a firm grip on my wrists.

"Fine," I breathed, "Just….. Cold."

"Yeah, about that," Adam said, looking at something behind me. "How about we get you a new shirt?" I nodded, and didn't even chance inspecting the damage. I'll take Adam's judgment and get a new shirt.

"Come on," he said, ushering me upstairs.

* * *

**John's POV**

I had sat under the table for who knows how long, trying to figure out who the other girl could be. Eventually, my butt went numb. I needed to get back inside. Making sure no one was around; I crawled out from beneath the table and quickly jumped to my feet.

I had to tell someone. But who?

Not Maggie, she'd just walk right up to Max and say 'I told you so'.

And not any of her friends, they'd probably scream it to the world. Same with Ella.

I decided it was probably best to tell one of those guys she always hanging around with, Nick and Jeff. I pushed open the door and scanned the room, looking for one of them. I found Jeff, but he was still on the dance floor, Maggie, who was standing on his feet as he moved them around in a small circle. He's probably not the best choice anyway. I continued looking around the living room, not much had changed. A bunch of freshmen were on the couch. Nick had been dancing with Max, when I left. But it looked like Josh taken Max and had her pressed against the wall. That spineless little creep.

But it made my life easier. I found Nick sitting in an armchair watching his friend and Maggie, a small grin playing on his lips. Catching his eye and motioned for him to come here. I motioned for him to come into the kitchen, trying to think of what to tell him. "What's up?" he asked leaning against the counter of goodies.

"Uh, well," '_Jeez',_ I thought. _'This is harder than I thought._' "It's about Josh."

"What about him?" he asked coolly, inspecting his finger nails.

"Well, I was kind of outside," I told him, leaving out the part that I followed Josh there. "When he came out and closed the door behind him. He couldn't see me because I had jumped behind the table." Nick only raised an eyebrow, waiting for me to continue."He was talking to someone on the phone." Nick looked at me for a moment, his dark eyes searching.

"Yeah? So?"

"It was a girl," This didn't seem to bother him at all. He continued to look at me, like I was an idiot.

"The guy has a little sister. He can talk to her, you know." He said, shaking his head. I sighed in exasperation.

"He wasn't talking to his sister, Nick," I said through gritted teeth. Why can't he see it? "It was a teenage girl." He still looked confused.

"It's not illegal to-."

"He was talking to his girlfriend." I said quickly, but he caught it. "His _other_ girlfriend." Finally, the confusion left his face and he shook his head, as though trying to shake the thought away. "Nick, Josh is cheating on Max."

Now that the truth was out, I took a deep breath, waiting for him to start freaking out, shouting, running off to go rip out Josh's throat. But…. None of this happened. Instead, his eyes became blank, emotionless, along with his face. It was like he was on lock down mode. I vaguely remember Maggie describing such behavior to me when Nick and his gang first arrived in town.

'_It's almost like he has no feelings,'_ she had said, one night while I was helping her get Mary ready for bed_. 'He doesn't talk a lot when he does open his mouth, the rest of the time he's silent. And you can't read him. It's kinda scary. According to Ella, only Max can open him up.'_

I guess this is what she was talking about. It was kind of tense and uncomfortable. Not that he cared. But I didn't have time for him to play the quiet game.

"We need to tell her. Now." I urged.

"No." he said shortly. "Not yet."

"Why not?" I demanded. "This is serious! If we let this continue, then she could get seriously hurt."

"We need to wait. Just a little while. Max won't believe us if we don't have any proof."

"Proof?" I blinked, taken aback.

"We need a face, or at least a name. Or else she'll blow us off."

"Can't you talk to her? You're like her best friend."

"I could try," he said slowly. "But I doubt it will work."

"Worth a shot," I sighed. There was a short silence, and just as I was about to open my mouth to say more, when Kate and Tina's brother, Adam, came rushing in.

"Come on!" Kate snapped, "Hurry!" She had traded out her Aggie shirt for a large dark blue track t shirt that had 'Adam' printed in large white letters on the back.

"Okay," Adam huffed, picking up the large cake that was neatly decorated in red and white icing with little pink icing flowers bordering 'Happy Birthday Tina!' and placing it on a cart. "Why didn't we do this in the first place?"

"Because," Kate groaned, motioning for him to hurry. "I wanted to spare a perfectly good cake. But she had to go and ruin it for everyone." Adam made his way out the door, but before Kate could follow, Nick called,

"Kate, didn't Max say no?" She spun around on her heel and shrugged.

"She did. But she gave me permission."

"Why in the world would she-." I began, but she cut me off.

She motioned to her new shirt. "You think I wanted to give up my new Aggie shirt?"

"What's wrong wit-?"

"Coke."

"Oh. Carry on." Smiling, she darted out.

"You know," Nick sighed, "You shouldn't encourage her."

"Yeah," I agreed shaking my head, "But there are a lot of things I shouldn't do. Now, let's go. I've got a feeling this is going to get messy."

* * *

**Emily's POV**

I leaned my head against Simon's chest as we swayed back and forth to _I Don't Want to Miss a Thing_ by Aerosmith. I could stay like this forever. I looked over at Lauren, who was a little bit wrapped up in Blake, her head also against his chest, eyes closed. She opened her eyes and grinned at me. Suddenly, a thought struck me. I lifted my head and searched the room. But, they were nowhere in sight.

"What's up?" Simon asked, noticing my worried look.

"Nothing," I said, "It's just…….. Have you seen Kate or Adam?" Simon scanned the room and shook his head.

"No, I haven't. But I'm sure that they are doing something devious to Tina's room or something like that."

"I hope you right," I said just as the music stopped, mid-song might I add, and a remixed of 'Happy Birthday' began to play. Tina stepped onto the fire place, positively glowing. She clapped her hands in delight as Adam, looking very annoyed, wheeled out giant birthday cake on a cart. Simon dropped one of his arms, keeping the other firmly wrapped around my waist. Smiling, I looked around the room. If Adam was here, Kate was sure to be nearby.

Needless to say, I noticed that someone had crept up behind Tina and was now sitting on their heels at the edge of the brick. I nudged Simon and nodded in the direction of the brunette girl crouching down, wearing the same, much larger version, of the track t that was somewhere in my closet. As the song neared its ending, she adjusted herself so she was crouching, prepared to lunge, a lioness staging her kill.

"What's going on? What is she going to do?" Simon hissed, as the song ended and Tina bent down and blew out the candles. Then, the lioness pounced. And Tina's face ended up in her cake.

"The Grand finale," I grinned, as Kate, who was standing behind the face-planted Tina, arms over her head in triumphs, receiving the cheers from the highly amused guests.

"Oh, oh God." Lauren said coming up behind me, laughing her head off. Blake grabbed Simon's shoulder and used it as support as he howled with laughter. Tina, face covered in icing, lifted herself from the once intriguing dessert. Her eyes were wide, her mouth wide open in a silent scream. Kate quickly hopped down from their make-shift stage and was immediately met by Adam, who hugged her fiercely.

Tina stepped down from the fire place as if in a daze. Then, blinking rapidly, she screamed.

"Kate!" she screeched, wiping some icing away from her eyes. She grabbed a handful of cake and pitched it, which Kate dodged with the skill and grace she only used on stage. Tina's plan of revenge quickly backfired for, while Kate was wearing a pair of old beat up converse, she had gone with a pair of some_ very_ high heels. Fate started it and science took care of the rest. Tina hadn't had any balance on her _fancy shoes_ when she had thrown the cake so she stumbled forward. Suddenly Fang came running forward, playing hero again, to go catch Tina, but Kate flung out her arm to stop him. She looked up at Adam, winked and put her foot right under Tina's, so that Miss. Beauty Queen tripped and collapsed in Adam's arm chair, legs spread completely out.

"Nick!" Kate gasped, covering his eyes with his hand. "Don't look!"

"Wasn't planning to," Fang grumbled, removing her hand from his face. I looked over at Simon and Blake to see that they had completely turned around; Lauren was sitting on the floor, laughing her butt off.

"You are dead Cretan!" Tina screamed when she finally lifted herself from the chair. Before anyone could react, Kate laughed madly.

"Well, I got to run." Kate cackled, grabbing Adam's hand and dragging him toward the stairs. "That's all folks!" I watched in amazement as the Terrible Two dashed up the stairs and I heard a door slam. There was a moment of silence before the entire room erupted in laughter and cheers.

"That was awesome!" Max gasped, running up to us, Josh nowhere in sight. Her perfectly curled hair was now a mess and her lipstick was slightly smudged, her mascara was running slightly which told me that she had been laughed so hard she cried.

"I know, right?" Lauren giggled, pushing herself off the floor and fixing Max's make-up, only for Max to slap her hand away.

"I'm fine," she giggled. Fang raised his eyebrow and Max punched his arm. "Shut up, turd."

"He didn't say anything," Iggy said joining us, a hysterical Maggie leaning on him for support.

"Silent convo," Blake whispered, 'Very hush-hush." Lauren gave another feeble snigger. Jordan and Sarah came running over, with Ella not far behind.

"Did you see that?!" Ella squealed. "That was so cool!"

"Highlight of the night," Jordan agreed, Sarah nodded.

"Could have gone without being flashed though," Sarah shuddered. "Didn't need that,"

"Got that right," Jordan said, watching Tina storm up the stairs.

As they watched their hostess dash off for the safety of her room, the crowd quickly departed in an awkward silence. There was barely anyone left when I felt someone's hands on my shoulders.

"How'd I do?" Kate asked, putting her arm around my neck and coming to stand beside me. "Awesome, right?"

"Freakin' amazing!" Max cried, grabbing her and spinning her around. "That was so cool!"

"Put me down!" Kate cried and Max put her replaced her with a sheepish grin.

"Sorry, not thinking straight."

"Got that right," John said, putting a hand on Maggie's shoulder. "What happened to Josh?"

Max's goofy grin faltered at the mention of her boyfriend. "He had to go. Apparently Amy's got the bug, and since his dad's out of town, it's just his mom taking care of her."

"Amy's sick?" John asked, feigning surprise and sending an 'I told you so' look in Fang's direction. What was that about?

"Yeah, I guess," Max sighed, and then she immediately brightened up. "But, hey, look on the bright side! Since we don't have a ride, we have an excuse to fl-." Fang slapped his hand over her mouth and shook his head.

"We are _not_ walking home, Max. You're insane." Max stared at him for a second, then Fang's eyes widened and he whipped his hand away from her mouth. "You licked me? That is so gross." He said whipping his hand off on Iggy's shirt, only for the Igster to slap it away.

"You think _that's_ gross?" Max spat, "Have you tasted your hand recently? Talk about nasty."

"Max," Adam said slowly, "Did you have any of the punch?" Oh, please say no! Please say no!"

"Maybe," Max said, drawing out the 'a' as she rocked back and forth on her heels. "Maybe not."

"How much?" Jordan demanded.

"Two glasses," Max said immediately. Then, blinking, she added, "I think." Sarah turned away groaning.

"You are in soo much trouble!" she cried. "How are you going to get home?"

"I told you, we are going to-."

"Grab," Fang said loudly over Max, "a ride home with John. If you're okay with that." He added, sending a pleading look in John's direction. He quickly nodded, to Fang's relief.

"Might as well go now," John said, motioning for us to move toward the door. "Not much reason to stay." We quickly said bye to the guys and made our way out to the car.

"It's going to be a tight squeeze." John warned as he unlocked it.

"Doesn't matter, as long as we get Max home, _fast." _Fang said opening the door and motioning for us to get in.

"_Fang, Fang, Fang,_" Max slurred, as Lauren and I buckled us in. At the sound of Fang's name, we looked up in shock. Oh craaaappp. "I'm perfectly fine. See, I'll say my abd's if you want."

"No, no," Fang said quickly. "That won't be necessary."

"Yes it is." Max huffed, leaning against him for support, as Iggy settled down in the last seat.

"No it's not," Fang said, looking at the back of the car. We had managed to squeeze most of us in. Lauren and I were double buckled, so were Sarah and Maggie and Ella and Jordan. Somehow, Kate and Iggy had managed to get their own seats. Little poops. "Guess you and I are sharing the front," Fang decided with a huff, slamming the door.

"Fang," John repeated as we drove away from Tina's house. "That's a strange nickname. How'd you get it?" Fang looked up, baffled, but Iggy cut in.

"'Cuz he used to chew up everything when we were younger. That reminds me," he added after a moment of thought, "You still owe me a couple of Pokémon cards."

"I don't owe you anything," Fang scoffed, turning to glare at Iggy. I wasn't completely surprised at the 'I so owe you one' look on his face. As we drove home, I became extremely tired. Along with everyone else in the car. I leaned my head against Lauren's shoulder and closed my eyes, allowing the darkness to take over.

* * *

**Okay! I think this is enough! What I originally had (the part that wasn't saved) was a bit longer, but I think this is good for now……. I need to re-think about what happens next. But, really quickly, I want to warn you, I might not update in the next month or sooo…. And if I do, it will be short, most likely what I cut from this chappie. There is this BIG test coming up at the end of the month and it is crucial that I do well! So, I leave you with 13 pages and over 5,300 words. ENJOY!**

**~Annie**


	22. Tangled up

Hey guys! Wazzup? Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been UBER busy! But, I'm updating now and I hope that makes up for the large gap between chapters! So, recap:

The gang went to Tina's party with Josh and John and we met some love interests for Emily, Lauren and Kate. And things started to spark between Iggy and Mags, but will it last? And we have finally learned the about Josh. And Fang is out for revenge. As they leave the party, Max is a bit tipsy, but I think we will just skip to the next morning….. And not have to worry about Max's…… _problem._ Okay! So let's begin!

* * *

**Maggie's POV**

Mornings suck, especially mornings like this.

"Wake up Maggie!" I heard someone whisper in my ear. My eyes flew open and I jumped, swinging my arm out from beneath the covers of my bed. My hand made contact with someone's face.

_**SLAP!**_

"Ow!" The voice whisper screamed. "What was that for?" I blinked rapidly, my eyes adjusting to the dim light that came flooding into my room from the hallway and saw the outline of a tall figure with dirty blonde hair rubbing his cheek. John.

"For sneaking up on me," I sighed sitting up and rubbing my temples. I could feel major headache coming on.

"Are you still glad we went to that party last night?" He snickered turning on my lights and sitting on my bed, still rubbing his bright red cheek. I groaned and flopped back onto my back.

"Who has a party on a school night?" He shrugged and I rolled over to look at the alarm clock on my nightstand.

"What are you doing in my room anyway? It's 4:30 in the morning!"

"Yeah, and it's also Wednesday."

"Yeah, so?"

"Swim practice?" I sat up quickly and I felt pain shoot throw my head. Brushing it off, I looked at my brother.

"I have a cast," I reminded him, pointing to the bandaged mass resting on pillows at the foot of my bed.

"Well, duh." He snorted. "But coach wants you to come anyway. It's video day." Video day was once a month and was everyone's favorite practice. I mean, who wouldn't love it? We got to watch YouTube videos about stroke techniques on Coach Eva's laptop.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming. But first, get out."

"Fine," he said backing out of my room as I gently got out of bed as to not jar my ankle. "But, can I suggest washing that sweatshirt before we leave?" I looked down at Iggy's large sweatshirt that covered my . I looked up at him, glaring.

"Get out," I repeated slowly. He quickly shut the door and I looked down at the sweatshirt one more time before pulling it over my head. One of the great things about Video day was that we didn't have to wear our bathing suits. I could just go in my uniform, instead of having to jet back here, sopping wet, to change at the speed of light only to leave for school.

I washed the remnants of last nights make up off my face and changed into my black polo and plaid skirt. I looked at my hair for a moment, deciding what to do. I sighed and pulled it up into a messy bun. _I'll worry about it later. _Grabbing the sweatshirt, I crept down the hall, praying I didn't wake the others. After I safely made it downstairs I quickly wrote a note to mom, reminding her it was video day. Grabbing a piece of toast, I dashed out the door.

"So, do you think Char will be there?" John asked as I climbed into the car.

"Duh," I said, taking a bite of toast. "It's _Video day._"

"Oh, right."

"Somebody's feeling love sick." I sang, earning a look.

"Hey – you're the one who staged a break-up with a guy to get his best friend."

"Oh yeah? At least I don't keep a picture of my crush in my wallet."

"Well," he said, glancing at me thinking of a comeback. I watched as he noticed the sweatshirt I was pulling over my head. "You're the one who wears that guy's blue sweatshirt to bed _every night." _He smirked triumphantly, pulling into a parking spot in front of the pool and turning the car off.

"You _did not_ just go there," I seethed. But before I could do anything, his door flung open revealing Charlotte, still wearing her .

"Oh, God." She sighed looking at my outraged expression and rolling her dark green eyes. "What are you arguing about now?"

"Maggie's got a boooyyfrieeend." John sang. Charlotte eyes brightened.

"No way! Do I know him? Is he totally adorable?"

"He is _not_ my boyfriend!" I shouted, slapping John's arm.

"Then why are you wearing his sweatshirt?" she countered. We looked up at her, stunned.

"How do you know it isn't John's?" I asked.

"Easy." She smirked. "The hole for the head isn't stretched out."

"Are you implying something?" John asked, glaring at her.

"If it is that you have a huge head, then, yes. Yes, I am." See? This is why I love Charlotte. She loves teasing my brother and is totally at ease 24/7. Plus, she's the only junior I know who still watches _SpongeBob_ and _Phineas and Ferb_.

"Do not!" He protested.

"You _so_ do." I agreed, jumping out of the car. "Walk with me," I told her. I glanced back at the car, only to see John giving me the look of death. 'Karma' I mouthed.

Turning back to Char, I told her the story, ending as we entered the natatorium.

"He sounds pretty awesome. Plus, he annoys your brother. Perfect combo." I smiled up at her.

"Char!" Someone called. "Come here!" She looked over in the direction of the voice.

"Give me a second!" She looked back at me. "We'll talk later." She said, waggling her eyebrow before rushing over to her age group.

"Hey! Moe!" I turned at the sound of my nickname to see my age group huddled around someone. I waved and made my way over, pushing through the small crowd to find Will, Charlotte's cousin and fastest butterflier around, smack in the middle.

"Hey Mags," he crooned in a fake valley-girl voice.

"Hey Will," I laughed. He was cute, supporting slightly curly black hair and emerald green eyes - his swimmers' abs and arms the icing on the cake. There had been rumors that he had a long time crush on me. He was cool and a good friend but, I prefer strawberry blondes. Wink, wink.

I didn't pay much attention to the videos after the first one, my mind kept drifting. Will kept bumping my bare knee with his. I knew John liked Will better then Iggy, but he didn't say anything about it. I mean, they were two totally different people – Iggy and Will, I mean. Iggy would hate him, claiming Will was a stuck up city boy, which he really wasn't; he just had a flirty personality.

Iggy.

I sighed and lay down on my stomach, placing my chin on my hands.

We were making no progress. The only thing that had happened between us where those few dances last night. Those few, absolutely amazing d-.

"Maggie?" I heard Coach Eva ask sounding worried.

"Ma'am?" I replied, my southern accent revealing itself.

"Would you like to show us your flip turn?"

"No suit," I admitted. She laughed and shook her head.

"'Corse not. It's time to leave anyway. See you all later."

I sighed and pushed myself into a sitting position and someone held out a hand. I looked up and smiled slightly.

"Hey Will."

"Sup?" he asked as I accepted his hand and he pulled me up.

"Nothing much," I muttered as we made our way toward the door. "I'm just tired. And I've got another full day of school ahead of me so-."

"Oh!" Will gasped. "That reminds me! You've got a new student." I looked at him confused.

"We do? Who?"

"Yours truly." Will said standing up straighter.

"Wh-what?" I stuttered.

"My mom let me transfer from CMS to the Academy! I start today." He said, his eyes shining.

Oh crap. "That's great!" I said feigning happiness. "I can't wait." He grinned and gave me a hug.

"This is going to be awesome! I'll see you there then? Introduce me to your friends?"

"Yeah," I said absently. "Sure."

"Great. See you!" He called as he ran out the door, meeting Charlotte at her car. I slowly made my way out to John's car. He was fiddling with the radio as I climbed in.

"Are you ready to-? Whoa." He said studying me closely. "Mags, are you okay? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

I closed my eyes and leaned back against the seat.

"Yep. The ghost of horrible days to come."

"What do you mean?" John asked sounding worried.

"Doesn't matter. Let's just go home. This horror won't face itself."

* * *

**Just when you think things will finally get better, they somehow get worse. Okay. I know this was short, but give me some credit. I'm busy and I am exhausted and I'm pretty sure that if I don't go to bed in the next five minutes, there won't be another post for a while. I'm going on a trip this week and I wanted to get this up before I left. Hope you enjoyed =)**


	23. Misery Buisness

**Give me an 'S'!**

**Crowd in my mind: "S!"**

**Give me an 'O'!**

**Crowd: "O!"**

**Give me an 'R'!**

**Crowd: "R!"**

**Give me a-**

**Oh screw this. Point is I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was busy during spring break and am UBER tired right now, but Magaferd was hitting me today, telling me to update. (Yeah, I still have red marks Mags. Looks like they're gonna be bruises!) and she promised Swedish Fish. I can't resist. I LUUURRRVVV them fishies!**

**So, here is the deal-io. Maggie is got a **_**really **_**good friend coming to school. A friend she knows Iggy will hate. So while they deal with that, I'm so annoyed right now. I'm going to keep what I have Mags, but I'm warning you. **_**I am the author. Piss me off and you shall PAY! **_***thunder booms in distance***

**KK! Let's go, go, go!**

* * *

**Mag's POV**

John looked at me through the window of the car, glowering.

"Get _out_!" he demanded for the eleventy billionth time.

'No' was my reply. He groaned in exasperation. We had been sitting outside of the Academy for who knows how long. John refused to leave my side until he was positive it was in the classroom. He reached for the door, but I quickly locked it. Only for him to use the little clicky thing to unlock it.

I hate him. I hate the world. Why me? Why, why, why, why, _why_?!

He opened my door.

"Stop acting like a three year old and get out of the car."

"No," I said defiantly, sticking my chin in the air. Teehee, this was kinda fun.

"Don't make me tickle you," he warned. Tickle me? How old does he think I am? Two? What a stupid threat. Apparently, I wasn't the only one who thought my brother was being a complete moron.

"Oh God," sighed, walking up to stand behind him.

"Hey Lo," I cooed. "I sick today." I added a fake cough, to add emphasize. Very pitiful one, if you ask me.

"Uh huh." Lauren said rolling her eyes. "Come on, Mags. We're gonna be late. Plus, it looks like rain." She added, nodding to the darkening sky.

"Oh, really?" I asked, the sarcasm dripping from my voice. Thunder crashed, making me jump. "Ow," I muttered, rubbing my neck where the seatbelt had dug into my skin.

"Alight, that's it." John cried, throwing his backpack down on the ground. He climbed into the car, despite my protest, unbuckling me, than dragging me out. I waited for him to place me onto the ground, getting ready to run away, but, he didn't put me down. Instead he flung me over his shoulder and I slammed into his back.

"You seriously thought I would put you down?" John asked, laughing as I screamed and began pounding my fists into his back. He shut the car door. "I'm not stupid. I know you'd go running and you know I can't catch you."

"Not that you idiot!" I screamed. "I'm wearing a _skirt!_"

"You're wearing shorts underneath," Lauren pointed out; as she stooped down to retrieve John's back pack.

I screamed in frustration.

"Shut up!" John snapped. He adjusted me so that my skirt was secure, but I was still hanging over his shoulder.

"Let's go," Lauren said as the five minute warning bell rung, and it began to drizzle. She began walking towards the door, John following close behind. I stopped my struggling and sighed, dejected.

"Don't you _dare_ fart." I told him. It was going to be the longest Wednesday ever.

* * *

I walked through the halls, glancing around nervously. No sign of Will yet. But it was only third period. If I didn't see have him in the next two classes, then I'd definitely see him at lunch. But it was better that way I guess. At least Max was there to stop Iggy incase he decides to ripe out my swimming buddies throat.

"Mags, you ready to go?" Iggy asked, as he leaned against his locker, which was conveniently next to mine.

"Yeah," I said, grabbing my Bio book. I slammed my locker and Iggy instantly straightened up. He walked next to me as we made our way to the lab, brushing his hand against mine every so often to make sure he hadn't lost me in the crowd. "_Yeah, like I'd ditch him."_ I thought I felt his hand against mine once again, sending goose bumps up my arm.

When we made it to the lab, we sat down at the long black lab tables we shared with Emily, Simon, Kate and Adam. Max, Fang, Lauren and Blake were at the table to our right, Jordan and Sarah sat with a guy named Cleo to our left.

Our teacher, Mr. Castro, came into the room making sure to slam the door. "'There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class.'" He said huskily as he made his way up to the desk, making sure to turn on his heel and faced the class. He glowered for a moment, then his expression lightened, and he looked at me expectantly.

"Which movie?" he asked a mischievous twinkle in his eye. Oh, so he thought he beat me, didn't he?

You see, one of the great things about Mr. Castro was that he was a _huge_ Harry Potter fan, like me. Once a week, he'd give me a quote from one of the movies, and I'd have to guess this one. He's given me hard ones before. But this? This was pitiful.

"Sorcerer's Stone," I said with a yawn. He opened his mouth to protest. "Snape said it, first potions class." Mr. Castro stared at me for a long moment. He looked at the ceiling and raised his arms above his head.

"How does she do that?" I heard him groan. Kate rolled her eyes, and Emily suppressed a snicker.

"Are you _sure_ you don't have never been to the School? Cuz you're pretty good at reading minds. " Iggy asked me, and I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Alrighty," Mr. Castro said, recovering from his defeat. "Is everyone here? I'd take attendance, but it'd take time off of this new project I want to start today." The class began to murmur with excitement. We watched as our teacher pulled a large cardboard box out from underneath his desk.

"We," he said opening up the box, and reaching inside. "Are going to test and see how well you do as parents." Out of the box, he produced a plastic baby. "This is a doll that has been programmed to laugh, cry, and burp and whatnot. It will react naturally. So when it's hungry, it'll cry. When it's happy, it'll laugh." I nodded and looked around the room. Okay. A lot of people seemed freaked out, but others *cough*Emily and Sarah*cough* just looked bored. "Did I mention," Mr. Castro said, "you'll be in partners?"

He shouldn't have said that. There were loud scrapping noises as people scampered to find partners. Kate grabbed Adams arm, and Emily grabbed Simon. Jordan looked tentatively over at Cleo, who grinned and winked at her, causing her to blush deeply.

"Guess that leaves you and me, Red." Iggy joked.

"Yeah?" I said, trying not to squeak.

"Yep. I would go and look for Max, but since I'm guessing she is sitting next to Fang, that won't work." I snorted.

"Gee, thanks," I couldn't help glancing over at the duo, who were attached at the shoulder, looking around as people were freaking out. Fang caught me looking and raised his eyebrow. If I could read minds, I bet he would say _'You and Iggy partners?_' I nodded and he smiled, giving me a wink.

"Is there anyone who doesn't have a partner?" Mr. Castro asked placing the box of babies on the first table. I looked around the room, and caught sight of one hand.

Sarah's.

"Oh, um," Mr. Castro said, "Well, I guess you could-."

"You could be with Nick, Sarah." Max said, sending him a sharp look. "I can handle the single mother thing."

"That's why I have to say no," Sarah said smiling. "God bless that poor baby doll. You better stick with Nick." Max stuck her tongue out at her she sat down.

"Are you okay being a single mother, Sarah?" Mr. Castro asked, tentatively.

"Sure," she said happily.

"Okay then." The teacher said, turning back to the rest of the class. "Since you all obviously don't live together, you will have to trade off. One gets it for a night, than you and your partner meet in the morning for school." He reached into the box and handed Max and Fang their baby. "Careful," he warned, "It's kinda heavy. They all have at least a pound of flour in each one of them."

Max nodded and looked down at the baby doll flour sack in her arms. Fang leaned closer to get a better look, wrinkled his nose and sat back.

"It's not fair, you know." Iggy muttered. "They practically raised three kids on their own."

"What?!" Simon asked, well, more like shouted. Everyone turned towards us, even Mr. Castro. He raised an eyebrow, as Kate leaned across the table.

"Not their own you idiot!" she hissed sending the disgruntled teacher a sweet smile. And to Max and Fang, who were now glaring.

"Ah, I guess it worked out for me though," Iggy said as Mr. Castro handed us our 'baby'. "You've got like a million siblings. You have to be immune to this kinda stuff."

"Nope," I said brightly. "It sets off my nerves." And with that, the stupid thing started crying.

"Here," I said, pressing the thing into his arms. "You take it. You know what they say, 'Daddy's little girl.'"

"How do you know it's a girl?" Iggy asked shoving it backed. The crying got louder.

"I don't. I haven't checked. And I don't intend to." I pushed it back towards him.

"I'm blind. What do you want me to do?" He snapped, thrusting it into my chest.

"Stop the stupid crying," I growled. I could feel everyone's eyes on us now, and the crying, of course, got louder. Okay, I'm getting a headache.

"Last time I had to do that I was ten." He countered.

"Four years! Big whoop."

"It is because you held a baby this morning."

"Henry isn't a baby."

"He's close enough."

"Not even," I growled. Before he could retaliate, the door opened. A boy was doubled over, breathing heavily.

"Sorry. I'm. Late." He said, panting. "This school is huge. This is Mr. Castro's Bio class, right?" He looked up, and my heart stopped. I'd recognize those green eyes anywhere.

"So," Will said looking around the room, his eyes locking on me, who was holding the baby's head, while Iggy had a firm grasp on its ankles. He gave me a weird looking before looking at Mr. Castro. "Where do I sit?"

* * *

**I only have one thing to say.**

**GOODNIGHT!**


	24. Why me?

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been uber busy! I'm actually writing this on my iPod at a dance completion, waiting for my sister and 'Emily' to perform. They are dancing to WAY too much Miley Cyrus; it's sickening how many times I've heard **_**The Climb**_** in the last 2 hours. Whatever. On with the story.**

**Max's POV**

I glanced over my shoulder as Fang and I walked away from Bio, the flour sack thing in my arms. I watched Maggie's retreating figure. Her head was down as she walked next to that new guy, Will, and Iggy, whose shoulders were really tense. I was kinda worried, after Will was paired up with Sarah, who was looking at him with a not-so-Sarah expression; Will kept looking at Maggie, kinda like the way Maggie looks at Iggy. Major love triangle type thingy. Aw, how I dislike those. Anyway, the entire sappy group, meaning Iggy, Sarah, Maggie, and Will, were walking off to literature, while Emily, Kate, Jordan and the guys walked off to the Science Lab. Lauren gave me a quick smile then dashed off toward her elective, dance. That left me, Fang and Ella with a study hall.

"Well," Fang mused as we sat down outside at the 'outdoor classroom'. "That was enough drama to last me a year."

"I know," I breathed, putting the sack baby next to me on the bench. "Talk about awkward. I mean, we actually listened during class."

"Which is a good thing," Fang said pulling out our Bio book, "cuz we need to figure out the phenotypes for the sack, and decorate it." I nodded, and pulled out a notebook and began scribbling down a note. "What are doing?" Fang asked glancing over my shoulder, trying to read the note.

"Making a note to self," I said, not lifting my eyes from the notebook, trying to hide my smile. "I need to pick up wings from Wal-Mart."

"Wings?"

"Yeah, to decorate the sack. It's gonna be 4% bird, remember?" THAT earned me a punch to the shoulder.

"Why the hell are you talking about making a kid?" I heard a shrill voice cry from behind us. Ella came around the wood table we were sitting at and slammed her book down. "Aren't you dating Josh, Max?" she asked accusingly. "And why are you okay with this Fang?" she said rounding on a startled Fang. "You're the responsible one, remember?! Plus, mom will kill you both. And what about the kids?! How are you going to tell them that.....?" I looked over at Fang, whose startled expression became one of amusement. I reached down and placed the baby on the table. "You're pregn-." she looked down at the doll and flushed. "Ohh."

"And that, ladies and gentlemen, was my sister." I announced, clapping.

"Well, sorrrry." she snapped. "But you have to give me a break, I mean. It's you two. And with your history, you never know."

"Alright, I'm done with this conversation." I said, grabbing the textbook from Fang's hands and opened it. "Now, Ella, do you know how to figure out Punnett squares?"

She shook her head. "Nope, I didn't take bio, remember? Wish I had though, considering my World History teacher hates me. He gave me an essay because I my homework was in shreds. It's not my fault Total know how to unzip my backpack! I didn't mean to slam his paw in the door, but no! He takes my homework and rips it up! And when I told my teacher that my dog took it, well that was the end of that. He told me that I need to take my work seriously! Me! Do you know how long it took me to tape it back together this morning?!"

"You enjoy giving long and annoying rants don't you?" Fang said after a long pause.

"When I mad? Yes."

"Well, that's great," I said rolling my eyes, "but that doesn't help me figure out this stupid Punnett square."

"Chill." Fang said, "I took notes yesterday, they're in my locker though. Can you get them?"

"Why me?"

"Cuz Ella's notes are about the Incas," he said motioning towards her notebook. "I might be able to help." he said, more to Ella then to me. She nodded feverishly as I headed back towards the school. I walked through the hallways, my footsteps echoing in the silence. I turned the corner by the lit room, and Fang's locker came into view. Before I could take another step, the door in front of me swung open, nearly taking me out. I jumped back in time, and dashed around the corner, pressing my back up against the wall.

"Please not an Eraser." I breathed. "Not those stupid mutts." I listened carefully for the pounding of heavy feet heading this way, the rough fur scratching my skin as a paw closed around my neck...... But it never came.

Cautiously, I peeked around the corner. Maggie was leaning on the lockers next to the Science Lab, facing the door she had just exited. Not ten seconds later, the door opened again. This time, Iggy emerged. I smiled and shook my head.

Classic.

Whanna talk to someone during class? All you have to do is ask to go the bathroom, followed by your friend, and PRESTO! Three full minutes if talking time. You can't talk too long; cuz the teacher will then ask if you had an 'issue' and sends you to the nurse. Talk about embarrassing. But, Maggie rarely pulls a 'Potty Break' as Lauren calls it. Unless this was important.

"What's sooo important, Ig?" I heard the red-head sigh.

"I don't like that Will character." he said bluntly.

I wrinkled my nose in annoyance. THAT's what this was about? The new kid?

"What's wrong with him?" Maggie asked, not sounding surprised at all. Well, I can't be surprised by that. Everyone knew Mags could read Iggy like a book.

"He seems like a jerk."

"That's very vague Iggy."

"So?"

"That's not a reason to hate him."

"That's another thing!" he snapped.

"What?"

"You're all buddy-buddy with him."

"Yeah? I know him from swim, plus my brother likes his cousin, sooo. We see each other a lot. We're friends."

"Doesn't seem like it." he muttered.

"Meaning?"

"He likes you, Mags. Don't tell me you don't know?"

"I've known for a while, oh smart one. Usually when a guy asks you out it means they like you. I'm not stupid."

"You guys have gone out?!"

"No!" She snapped. She blinked in surprised by the fierceness in her voice, then softened her voice. "No. There's…… someone else." She looked down at her feet, as she shifted her weight. Maggie isn't known blushing, according to the others. I've never seen the blood rush to her face. Until now.

"Oh?" Iggy said, blinking.

"Yeah," she said sound slightly uncomfortable. She looked up, a new found confidence in her eyes. "He's amazing." I couldn't help smiling slightly. Aw. Maggie's got a cwushhh. Then, something clicked.

Mags and Fang pretended to date so they could get me jealous. When I agreed to date Josh, Fang wanted to drop the gig. But Maggie wanted to keep going. But, for her own needs this time. Someone she was crushing on. Oh, my God! Maggie likes Iggy! Woah. I feel like Agent Gibbs on NCIS.

I gasped at the realization. A split second later I realized how far from the corner I had leaned. I leapt back, but not in time. Maggie heard me and looked over, just in time to see at least a bit of my hair. Maggie looked back at Iggy as he began to speak again.

"Oh, is he?" Iggy said, his voice's pitch rising as he spoke. I winced. After years of living with Iggy, you know that when his voice changes pitch, you're in trouble. "So, you mean Fang."

"Fang?" Maggie asked, looking flustered.

"Yeah. You said no to Will when he asked you out, because you wanted Fang."

"Wait a freakin' second." Maggie said, her voice rising. "You think I still have a thing for your brother?!"

Suddenly the watch on Iggy's hand began to bleep, telling the arguing duo their time was up. Before Maggie could take a step toward the door, the entire building shook.

_***BOOM***_

Iggy reached forward and grabbed Maggie, pulling her towards him, just in time too. The door to the lab was thrown open, slamming into the wall in which Maggie had just been leaning against.

"Oh, my God." Iggy said, as Kate and Adam emerged, followed by the rest of the class. "What was that?"

"Kate," Maggie said, looking like she was about to pass out. Kate saw Maggie and Iggy and smiled sheepishly. All of them were covered with ash, the only skin that could be seen, was the skin protected by their goggles.

"Woopsie?" Kate said, as the fire alarm went off.

To say the least, Fang never got his notebook.

"So run this by me again?" Fang said as we sat down at the lunch table.

"Nothing!" Kate said indignantly.

"Nothing?" Lauren said, slamming her tray down. "I had just managed my first triple fête when that stupid alarm went off! No one saw!"

"Sorry!" she said. "Adam gave me the wrong test tube!"

"Don't blame it on Adam when he's not here to defend himself." Jordan chastised. It was true. The guys had taken off for a Stu. Co. meeting. I was kinda annoyed by this cuz Blake, Adam and Simon were great tension breakers. And trust me, there was tension. Maggie and Iggy refused to speak to one another. I couldn't look at either of them.

I hadn't meant to listen in on their conversation, but you know, natural curiosity. Fang could sense that cuz he kept giving me looks. It was either that, or because I refused to let him hold the sack baby.

"Whatever," Emily sighed. "All I know is that I have no homework because the lab was nearly demolished."

"See! It befitted someone!" Kate cried.

"You know," a voice said from behind us. "I would ask, but then you'd have to tell me." We spun around and saw John walking towards us, tray in hands.

"Sup Will," he said, smiling at the uncomfortable looking boy sitting next to Maggie. "How's school?"

"Good." He said. "I'm just about to meet the gang," he said, glancing at Maggie. She nodded.

"That's Max, and Nick, and Emily, and Kate, and Jordan, and Sarah, and Lauren, and Jeff." She trilled off, pointing at each of us in turn.

"Well, that covers it." Will said sarcastically.

"Ah, it's okay Will. She's had a rough day." I said. Maggie looked up at me and her eyes grew wide. Crap. "Girl stuff," I quickly added.

"I'm okay now. Learn names later." Will mumbled looking away, blushing like crazy. Sarah let out a giggle.

"Good to see you're getting to know each other." John said. Was he even paying attention? "I need to talk to you, Nick." He said looking at him intently.

"I knew it!" Kate cried jumping up. "You! And you!"

"Don't go there, Kate." Emily muttered.

"I only meant it as a joke, Nick. I didn't mean it seriously!"

"What?" Fang said looking confused.

"Shut up," Lauren said, pulling her down. "Half the cafe is watching."

"Oops." She said sitting down. "I didn't mean for you to go gay!" she hissed.

"Woah! No." John said. "I just want to talk to him. About yesterday."

"Oh," Fang said. "Sure." He quickly got up and headed for a separate table.

"Wonder what that was about?" Maggie said, looking curiously over at her brother and pretend ex-brother.

"Who cares," Kate said pulling her sack baby out of her bag. "All I know is that I want to get a jump-start on this baby project. Mr. Castro wants the phenotype thing tomorrow, and Adam and I have detention tonight, and no homework is aloud."

"Yeah," Adam said, popping up behind her. "But, I've figured it out."

"Don't do that." She said, clutching the baby.

"You're frightened and your first reaction is to protect the baby." Adam said, squeezing between Lauren and Kate. "You are an amazing mother." He said faking a tear.

She looked from the sack then to me. "I blame you."

"Whatever. Just give me the baby." He said, grabbing the baby's head. "I have the phenotypes all laid out."

"No! I want to do it!"

"Give it to me!" He said tugging at the head. "You are going to screw up the Punnett squares! You've already messed up in chemistry today!"

"You handed me the calcium! How was I supposed to know not to put it into the dihydrogen monoxide?" She said giving the feet a tremendous tug.

"That's water! You know you never put calcium in water!"

"The teacher didn't say that! Why didn't she just say that?"

"It was a test! She purposely said it to see if we knew our chemistry!"

"Whatever!" she cried. "Just. Give. Me. The. Baby." She said giving a tug with each word. Suddenly there was a sickening rip.

All of the flour in the baby fell onto the table as the stomach was ripped in half. We all looked down at it in amazement. Except Iggy, who nudged Lauren.

"They ripped the baby didn't they?" he whispered.

"Yeah." She sighed.

"All the flour fell onto the table, right?"

"Yep." She said, smiling evilly.

"Great!" Adam cried, looking at the white mess. "What are we going to do the flour now?"

"Woah," Kate said, sounding as in a daze as she stared down at the flour. "That is one hell of a big cookie."

"Yeah, I'll help you bake it," I offered.

"You?" she said looking up sharply. "You can't cook to save your life!"

"Which is fair," Mr. Castro said, coming up behind Adam and Kate. "Since you just took the life of your child."

"And I'm about to take $10 worth of your money." Emily said reaching over the table, holding out her hand.

"What?" Kate said, looking from Emily to our Bio teacher. "You made a bet on how long it would take for me to rip the kid?"

"Yep," Emily said happily as Mr. Castro handed her the bills and gave some to Lauren and Jordan. "And I'll take five from each of you," she said to the other bet winners.

"Why?" Maggie said, looking amused.

"I told them that Kate would want to make a cookie out of it." Emily said, smiling.

"Yeah," Mr. Castro sighed. "Just wish I would have bet before lunch. Would have saved me $30 bucks." He reached into the bag hanging over his shoulder and pulled out another baby. "Here. Just make sure it lasts til tomorrow this time."

"God," Will muttered as Mr. Castro walked away. We all jumped in surprise, forgetting he was there. "I love this school."

"Yeah," I said, standing up, picking up my tray. "You'll be ready to be submitted into an alyssum by next month."

I walked back towards the trash can, and I caught sight of Fang and John sitting at a nearby table, heads close together. I looked closer and I could see the skin tighten around Fang's eyes. That only happens when he's arguing. Fang said something, which my enhanced ears might have picked up, but the din in the cafeteria was defining. But, I focused extremely hard, dimming out the clatter of plates and silverware, the laughter of teens and the scraping of chairs against the tile floor.

Finnaly, everything else faded. It was silent for a moment, then, John's voice boomed in my ear.

"Wait? You want to wait?"

"Trust me when I saw, we need to wait." Fang's voice said, his voice also a roar in my ear. "Just a bit. It will give us time to get a name, or maybe a face. She won't believe us if we don't have evidence. That's just who she is."

"But, who knows what could happen by then. She may become attached to him, and the blow might be more painful then it needs to be."

"I know. Just-. Trust me." There was a long pause.

"Fine," John said dejected, standing up. "But only a couple of weeks."

"No sooner then January." Fang agreed, standing. Before they could turn, and notice me, I hurried back to the table, grabbing my stuff, ignoring the weird looks I was getting.

I rushed into the hall and leaned against my locker. Okay. Fang and John were taking about a girl. 'It had to be Maggie.' I thought. 'And, the guy was Iggy.' But something didn't add up. Maggie likes Ig, and he definaitley likes her back. So, why would they be talking about protecting her from him? And from what? Could they be planning out a new scene in their charade? But, then did that mean John was in on it too?

I rubbed my temples. Why was this so wrong? It didn't make sense.

'They aren't talking about Maggie.' The little voice in the back of my head teased. God, my own voice was more annoying then _the _Voice. 'They had to be talking about you.'

'Me?' I argued back (I know I sound crazy right?). 'And who was the guy? Josh?'

Before the other voice could answer, my boyfriend came up to me, all smiles.

"Hey," he said, eyes sparkling. "What's up?"

I stared at him for a moment, before smiling back. "Nothing. Just thinking."

"About?" he asked, holding out his hand. I looked at it for a moment, before grasping it.

"Nothing," I said. 'I hope,' the little voice at the back of my head added.

* * *

**TADA! All DONE! It took me a couple of hours to write this chapter. 2 afternoons! Hope u enjoy!**


	25. The Way the Cookie Crumbles

**Hey! Sorry it's been a while since I've updated. I have the main idea down; it's the details I need to think about. No need to worry about nagging me on updating. I have a couple of people reminding me of that EVERYDAY! But, before I start, I wanna see who REALLY reads the A/Ns so, if you do, at the end of you comment, put MLIA (my favorite website! .com) So here you go.**

**~~~~~~~//////~~~~~~~~~~//////~~~~~~~~~~//////~~~~~~~~~~~//////~~~~~~~~~~~/////~~~~**

MAX'S POV

The weeks past by quickly. Most of them were glorious weeks spent with Josh. Note the key word: most. Every once and a while he would not come by the house, or even text me for days, sometimes weeks, on end. And each time, that stupid little voice reminded me of that conversation I had heard between Fang and John. But, come on. Josh hurt me? Before we left for Tina's party, Angel said he was jealous of me and Fang. It's not logical, and though I'm not the logical one, I wasn't going to question the obvious. But, whatever. I found myself sitting on the edge of fountain on the campus, Maggie and Iggy on either side of me. Fang was on the ground, leaning on the wall of the fountain next to Iggy. I looked down at my lap and saw Kate leaning her head against my knees. I poked her in the head, and she turned to glare at me.

"What?" she snapped.

"Isn't it your turn to have the baby sack?" I inquired.

"Yeah?" she said, sounding annoyed. "What does that have to do wi-? Oh my God!" she suddenly screamed, jumping up. "I left him in my locker!" She started sprinting towards the building. "Its okay, Joey, mommy's coming!"

"I'm worried," Fang said, staring at the front doorway where she had just disappeared into. Suddenly the sack, Silence, in Maggie's arms started bawling.

"Yeah, I could care less," Maggie said, trying to calm the baby down. "Max," she said, "Tell Iggy his baby wants him." I sighed. Maggie and Iggy haven't been speaking in weeks, not since the incident. So they have been communicating through others. Namely, me.

"Iggy, your kid wants you." I sighed.

"Tell the kid to get over it." He snapped.

"Iggy says the kid needs to get ov-."

"Tell Iggy that he is being a horrible father." Maggie snarled, bouncing the sobbing kid on her knee.

"Maggie says that-."

"Why don't you tell _Maggie_ that it's her turn to take care of the kid anyway?"

"Well, you guys seem to be leaving me out of this conversa-.

"Tell Iggy that a couple works together."

"Okay!" I shouted getting up, "I'm done with this!" They looked at me, eyes wide. Iggy looked terrified while Maggie looked confused. Can't blame her. I haven't gone off at the Flock in front of her. Or, anyone in that matter. So, I guess me yelling at her is a new thing.

"I am _sick and tired _of you two arguing! You haven't spoken directly to each other in ages, yet you are consistently driving me up the wall!" I heard someone sigh, and Fang was looking at me, shaking his head, a small smile playing on his lips. "Watch it, buster, you're next." I snapped.

"Me? What did I do?" he asked innocently.

"You have a look on your face," I said, heatedly.

"Okay. So, stop breathing and stop using expressions. Got it."

"The sarcasm is not helping you either." I said calming down, walking a good distance away from the fountain and looking around. When the coast was clear, I shook out my wings. "Let's go Mags, I'll take you home."

"Sure," she said uncertainly, lifting herself up off the fountain.

"I'll come too," Fang and Iggy said simultaneously.

"You're crazy, right?" I said, waiting for Maggie to put her backpack on. "And listen to you fight? Pass. Plus anyway," I added, rolling my shoulders as Maggie turned her back towards me, waiting for takeoff. "Someone needs to take Kate and 'Joey' home."

"Watch her drop it half way there." Iggy mumbled, sitting down in a huff.

"Yeah, she's on her fifth kid," Fang chuckled.

"Yeah, too bad too. I seriously thought Lee was going to make it past the 3 week mark." I sighed, backing away from Maggie. "Ah well. Ready Mags?"

"As I'll ever be," she squeaked. I laughed as I ran forward, locked my arms around Maggie's waist and we were up in the air.

It was quiet for a few minutes; the air rushed past my ears and ruffled my feathers. I looked down to check if my red-headed friend was okay. She seemed fine. Her eyes were closed and looked as though she was thoroughly enjoying the rush. She's not the only one.

"So," she said, breaking the silence. "How are you and Josh doing?"

I bit my lip. "Fine," I said, trying to sound light.

"When was the last time you've spoken?" she said sharply. Gosh, she knows me too well.

"Three weeks." I whispered.

"Seriously Max, no fight. Just nothing?"

"Not nothing." I said defensively. "He says that his parents are out of town for the next week, and poor Amy has the flu."

"Are you sure?" Maggie asked. "Have you asked Angel?"

"Why would I need to?" I snapped.

"Because, Max, we really don't like Josh. I mean sure, when you look at his record you see a great guy. Quarterback, most popular guy at school, homecoming king. That's great and all. But as a person……." She paused for a moment, searching for the right words. "What do you see in him anyway?"

"He's a great guy." I said. "And I don't know what John has been saying to you about him, but your brother doesn't like him. Period. So, of course he's gonna call Josh a jerk."

"If you say so," Maggie said, not sounding convinced. "But, I still don't like him."

"I didn't ask you to like him." I said. "I just asked you to accept him."

"Isn't that the same thing?" She muttered under her breath.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~//////~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~////////~~~~~~~~~~

"So," Mom said, gently nudging me side as she sat down, sliding a plate of fresh cookies under my nose. "You're birthday is coming up on Saturday, right?" she asked, innocently. I looked down at the cookies then back up at her.

"What do you want?" I groaned. "A party? Cuz, that's not really my style."

"My first born child, who I didn't even know existed until less than a year ago, is turning 15 on Saturday. Nobody, including said daughter, is going to stop me from having a birthday party for her." Her voice was fierce. I put my hands up in surrender.

"Okay, okay," I said, fighting to keep back giggles. My mom fierceness was funny. In case you haven't noticed my mom isn't fierce. "But, it's kind of short notice, isn't it?" I asked, taking a cookie from the plate, "I mean, people have plans for the weekend by now."

"You're right, they do. Coming to your party." The cookie dropped.

"Wait, what?" I asked, bewildered. I heard light footsteps behind me, and I swung around. "What did you do Fang?" I snapped. The dark bird kid shrugged his face blank. But his eyes gave him away. They were mischievous.

"We sent the invitations out over a month ago." He said simply.

"A month ago?" I gasped. "The others knew? And they didn't tell me! Sarah can't keep a secret to save her life!"

"Yeah, but we managed." Mom smiled evilly. "Never underestimate a mother's power." I hugged her.

"Thanks Mom, you're the best."

"I know," she said. "But it wasn't all my idea." She nodded over towards my best friend. I stared at him for a moment with my famous 'I will kill you face'. He knew I hated this. But that didn't stop me from smiling.

"Come here you," I said, making my way over to him, and wrapping him in a bear hug. He was stiff for a moment, before I felt him relax and hug me back.

I heard a _*CLICK*_ from somewhere to my left. We quickly broke apart and I swung my leg around, tripping the camera man.

"What are you-? Emily? How'd you get in?"

"The front door," my blonde friend said from the ground. Fang stooped down and grabbed the camera from her hand. He looked from the camera then to Emily and raised an eyebrow.

"It was to remind Max of how much she likes us when she finds out the theme we picked for the party."

"Theme? There's a theme?" I asked, glaring at him. "You could have told me. I just wasted a perfectly good hug on you." He smiled at me.

"How do you feel about costume parties?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~///////~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~/////~~~~~~~~~~~`~~

**I know its short, but I have other things I need to do before I can write more. So here is this for now. I plan on updating soon, if not tonight, then tomorrow.**

**~Annabeth**


	26. Pixie Magic

**HEY! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. We had finals and my mom banned me from updating until they were over. I had started something, but then I had graduation, and entertaining guests, teaching swim lessons, dance recitals. It's very busy. And I've got some shout outs:**

**harryxginny90210 –u can keep Maggie ;P**

**Inkblood – I'm not the biggest fan of blood offerings. Especially from lambs. Unless that was the 'Bella' lamb. If so, I'm okay with it then….. Not much of a threat than….**

**SecretMarauderette – Thanks for reminding me. Max probably WOULD have a ****quincenera****. But, from what I've learned from my sister watching Wizards of Waverly Place, that requires pink. I can't see Max in pink, can you? Plus, if u haven't realized by now, I don't do ANYTHING logically. Like, u cant dye black clothes ANY color. **

**Okay, then! STORY TIME!**

**Once upon a time….**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Max's POV**

"No," Fang said, shaking his head. "I won't do it." I put my hands on my hips and glared at him.

"And why not? It was _your_ idea to throw me a costume party."

"Yeah," Fang said coolly. "Doesn't mean I had any intention of dressing up." I blinked.

"Nuh-uh!" I snapped. "You are not getting out of this one. If I have to wear this, then you have to wear your costume too." I tugged at the hem of my Tinkerbell costume. The green garment barely reached mid-thigh and was strapless. Plus, it was a tight-fit outfit. How Tinkerbell was a children's icon while dressed like _this_ is beyond me. Ella had pulled my hair into a bun and covered me with glitter. Nudge told me not to be uncomfortable tonight.

"You're not you tonight Max," she had told me. "While you wouldn't be caught dead in this, Tinkerbell would. And that's who you are, Tinkerbell." Shortest speech she has ever given.

"Your party, not mine." He said simply, leaning against the wall. I groaned exasperated, and then I lunged at his legs. I hugged his leg and looked up at his somewhat-shocked, somewhat-amused face.

"Please?" I whined. I resisted the urge to shudder. What have I become? Maximum Ride does NOT get on her hands and knees to beg. But yet here I was, begging. "Just for a little while?" I asked sweetly.

"No. Now get off of me." I glared at him, and then I hugged his leg. The dark denim scratched my face, but I didn't care. I am not losing this fight.

"Aw, come on." I cooed. "Iggy's gonna be wearing his costume."

"Yeah," Fang said, trying to shake me off, "But his costume's normal." He then proceeded to take a step and toppled over onto his face. I managed to quickly detangle myself from his legs and I sat on his back.

"And what is wrong with yours?" I asked.

"You know what is wrong with it," he mumbled into the carpet. He shifted under me and I allowed him to turn over so that I was sitting on his stomach.

"But," I said, looking at him slightly hurt. "I picked it out for you."

He closed his eyes and sighed. He peeked up at me and stared at me for a long moment, before sighing again. "Fine, I'll wear it."

"Promise?" I asked making my eyes larger.

"Promise," he said reluctantly.

"Yes!" I cried. I bent over and kissed him on the forehead before leaping up and running out the door. I swung it open and called "Iggy! He fell for it!" I could hear Ig laughing down the hall as I dashed out of the room, ignoring Fang's swearing. I raced for my room and slammed the door behind me. Ella looked up in surprise.

"What's up with you?" she asked holding out two strings for me to tie around her neck. I quickly knotted them and spun her around to admire her Belle costume. "You didn't answer my question," she chided.

"What's up?" I smiled at her. "Nothing. Tonight's just gonna be a good night."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"So, where is Nick?" Kate asked, readjusting her large top hat. She was dressed as the Mad Hatter. As in Johnny Depp Mad Hatter. She looked pretty awesome. Emily stood next to her, apparently also feeling in the Wonderland mood because she was dressed as the Red Queen. Lauren snickered as Jordan to adjust the strap on her Jasmine costume, which was covered with glitter. Lauren had gone with a simpler costume. She was dressed in a small black dress and strappy gold sandals and a crown made of golden vines on her head. Sarah had covered her face in white makeup and had used red lipstick to draw blood dripping down from her mouth. She had also torn up an old princess costume, making her the perfect zombie princess. Maggie on the other hand had gone for a brighter costume, wearing a pair of jean shorts and a lime green shirt that had Kermit the Frog's face printed on it and a lime green hat to match. They all looked really great. We were all sitting in the living room, waiting for the guys to drag Fang down the stairs. Everyone who had been invited was in the back, chilling out and dancing, while we were inside, waiting for Fang.

We heard struggling in the upstairs hallway and someone came pounding down the stairs.

Iggy had decided to go Men in Black. He wore a black suit, white shirt, black tie. He even had the shades. He stopped at the end of the stair case and opened his arms grandly. "Ladies, I give to you-."

"Um…. Ig?" Maggie said, cautiously. "You're talking to a wall. We're over here."

"Oh," Iggy said blushing deeply and turning to face us. "I give you Nick!" Once again, a struggle could be heard as the boys made their way down the stairs. Adam, unfortunately, blocked our view so we didn't see Fang until they were standing in front of us. I scanned my eyes over the colorfully dressed boys. Adam had apparently dressed to match Kate, for he had dressed as the March Hare. Simon and Emily apparently had the same idea, because guess who was dressed as the King of Hearts? Blake was behind them and had decided to dress as a Trojan soldier. But Fang. Oh, my God Fang. I hadn't expected him to look so…. Hot. I had decided he should be dressed as Superman. And, he pulled of the tights and the red underwear thingy. He saw me staring at his abs that were easily visible and he raised an eyebrow. The girls had gotten over their shock and started laughing.

"Oh, my God!" Kate gasped. "I can't believe Max convinced you to wear that!"

"I thought you didn't wear tights?" Lauren scoffed, reminding him of their argument back at our sleepover so many weeks ago.

"Shut up." He muttered. He looked at me then leaned towards Adam. "Remind me to never let her pick out my costume again."

"It's only fair," he said. "considering you picked out her's." Haha. Wait, what?

"What?" I snapped leaping from my seat. "You told me that Ella bought it for me."

"She did." He said coolly. "I picked it out, she paid."

"And so will you." I growled, making my way towards him. "You know how I feel about this kind of stuff, Nick." I growled, pushing him back against the wall.

"And?" he said slyly, giving me that cocky smile of his. For the first time in weeks, it made my heart melt. I blinked and glared at him.

"You are in so much troble later?"

"Am I?" he asked, innocently. "What are ya going to do about it?"

"Don't even get me started," I hissed. I heard someone cough behind me and became _very_ aware how close Fang and I were. I was inches from his face. I blinked and stepped back, avoiding everyone's gaze and examing my shoes. I took a quick breathe and looked up at everybody with a smile. "Come on guys, we've got a party to get to."

And with that I walked quickly towards the door and ran into a dark figure. I looked up into a Batman mask. A black leather hand wrapped itself around my waist, while the other pulled off the mask and I found myself looking up into the blue eyes I haven't seen in weeks.

"Hey, baby," Josh said, kissing my forehead. "How's it going?"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~**

**I am sorry its short and choppy, but I need to go through my thoughts for what is going to happen next and turn them into words. So, plz, enjoy what I have now. I will update ASAP. Kk!**

**Love yas! **

**Annie210**


	27. Kryptonite

**OMG! I am sooo sorry I haven't updated in a while, I meant two nights ago, but I passed out at 6 pm and that was the end of that. Then, my parents kicked me out of the house yesterday…..Fate is working against me, I guess.**

**Sorry! Recap!**

**After being aloof for a few weeks, Josh shows up at Max's birthday party. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that Fang is not a happy camper. He knows the truth about Josh, but how will Max take it? Will she believe him? Or will she ditch him for good this time?**

"Josh," I squeaked staring up the deep blue eyes I hadn't seen in so long. "What-. How-. What are you doing here?"

He gave a short laugh and bent over to kiss me.

"And miss my girl's party?" he mused. "Never." Behind us, Fang snorted. I spun around and glared at him. He shrugged his shoulders innocently and Lauren stifled a giggle. "Oh, hey. It's Nick, right?" Josh said draping his arm over my shoulder. The leather of his costume clung to my bare skin.

Fang shrugged, "That's me." Josh looked him up and down, before smirking,

"Nice tights," Iggy stifled a hoot of laughter, and earned an elbow in the gut.

"Shut your pie hole." Maggie hissed. Fang shot our friends a look before turning back to me and my boyfriend.

"Thanks," he said coolly, and I saw his eyes flash. That wasn't good. "I like your costume too. But, I don't think I could handle all the leather. It's a pain to take off if it doesn't cut off your circulation first." Josh glanced down at his costume, suddenly nervous. I blinked and raised an eyebrow towards my best friend. That was it? I expected something worse.

"Yeah," Josh said slowly, pulling on my arm. "Let's go, Maxie." I nodded and followed him out, glancing over my shoulder.

"_Maxie_?" Sarah repeated, "Did he just call her _Maxie_?"

"Apparently he has a death wish," Simon said, as he motioned for the others to come outside.

Fang looked up at me and Josh darkly, refusing to meet my eyes. "Not yet he doesn't."

I sat at one of the tables bordering the dance floor. I examined the crowd closely. They were rocking out on the dance floor, ignoring people pushing through and somehow managing to stand next to the pounding speakers. **(A/N if you've ever stood next to the speakers at a dance, you probably know what I mean) **I sighed and readjusted the bodice of my costume. This thing was really uncomfortable. It kept slipping as I danced and the glitter spray itched.

"You hate your costume too?" I spun around in my chair and meet Fang's cool gaze.

"Yeah," I said, turning to face him as he took a seat next to me. "At least yours covers most of your body. Unlike _mine_," I glared at him. He shrugged, again.

"You're a girl," he said simply. I gasped, making my eyes large and I looked down at myself.

"No way! Am I really?" I whispered, feigning awe. He rolled his dark eyes.

"You know what I mean. Girls your age wear stuff like that. But, _kids _Gazzy age wear this." He said pinching the fabric on his leg and pulling it up a bit, only for him to release it with a '_SNAP!_' "Spandex? I must have really pissed you off with the whole costume party theme."

I smiled at him. "Not revenge," I sang lightly.

"Oh, then what is it?" he said, leaning forward. I bit my lip. Should I tell him? I opened my mouth to say something, but Fang's eyes widened and he sat back staring at something behind me. "Well," he muttered, stunned. "At least I didn't get you _that_ costume." I spun around in my seat and felt my jaw drop.

Tina was making her way through the crowd, her eyes glued to our table. Apparently is a 'Grease' fan, because she had decided to come decked out as Sandy. And, no, not the sweet goody-two shoes one, but the rotten desperate one from the end of the movie. I was surprised she could walk in her tight leather pants while managing to balance on her tall red heels. As much as I hated her, I had to give her credit, she had amazing balance.

"Who invited her to my party?" I growled, turning to glare at Fang, he shrugged, looking annoyed.

"We didn't. But, then again, she didn't invite us to _her_ party."

"Damn logic," I whispered as Tina approached the table.

"Awesome party, Nick." She cooed, placing a hand on her hip. I raised an eyebrow and glanced at the dark bird kid next to me. He had shut down all emotions and was looking at her blankly.

"It's actually Max's party," Fang said cool, nodding towards me. I sighed and crossed my legs. Of course, he used me to change the subject.

"Oh, yeah." She said, casting a dark look in my direction. I smiled and waved brightly. I saw the end of Fang's lip quiver. He was trying to keep from smiling. Tina looked at me for a second, before walking behind Fang and putting her hands on his shoulders. I saw him stiffen. I bit my lip to keep from screaming. "But, it was solo nice of you to put it together for her, Nick." She cooed, rubbing his shoulders. Alright, that's it. I jumped to my feet and swatted her hands away from my friend's shoulders. She stumbled back in surprise.

"Isn't there someone else you need to go annoy?" I snapped. She regained her balance and gave me a death glare.

"Don't you have a boyfriend to go find?" she countered. She looked me up and down. "Or, has he ditched you?" she cooed, tossing her curled auburn hair over her shoulder. "Can't blame him. Why would he want a girl like _you_?" She emphasized the last word in disgust. I blinked back tears_. It's not true, Max. It's not true._ I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I looked up and I saw Fang giving Tina his legendary death glare.

"Come on, Max." he said grimly. "We should find better company." He took my hand, and led me away from a stunned Tina. He quickly maneuvered through the dancing crowd, bringing us smack dab into the middle of the dance floor. He shot a look at the DJ my mom had hired and almost immediately the fast-paced song changed to a slow one. "May I have this dance?" He asked softly. I nodded somberly and hugged him. He didn't hesitate to hug me back before moving my arms around his neck and placing his around my waist. I dug my face into his spandex-clad chest and let out a dry sob.

"I hate her." I whispered. "I can't stand her. She's never going to stop trying to make my life miserable."

"You're right," Fang sighed, "She's not. But, you shouldn't listen to her. She tells nothing but lies."

"Not entirely," I looked up at him. "She was right. What guy would ever want me? I'm a freak, remember?"

"No, you're not." Fang said gently, but his voice was still firm. "All those things. No other girl in the world has those special powers. No other girl can ever measure up to you. Those _qualities_ make you even more amazing." I looked up at him, smiling.

"Thanks," I whispered. He shrugged slightly.

"What I'm here for." He replied. I laid my head against his shoulder.

"You really are Superman, Fang." I whispered, not sure if he had heard me. Apparently he had because he gently kissed my forehead.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Maggie's POV**

I scanned the crowd, looking for a familiar face. Everyone had scattered as we had entered the party and it was impossible to identify my friends. Do you know how many Tinkerbelles and Supermans I've seen? Far too many. I scanned the snack tables, sipping my soda. Finally, I spotted a yellow dress. I leapt up, slamming my drink onto the table, causing it to slosh onto my hand. Wiping the liquid off on my shirt, I pushed my way through the crowd towards Belle.

"Ella!" I cried, reaching the table and grabbing my friend's shoulder. "Ella, I've been looking for you ever-. Oh." I faltered as the girl spun around and green eyes glared at me. Nope. Not Ella. "Sorry," I yelped, pushing past her. "Wrong Belle."

"Nah-duh." A voice said from behind me. I spun around and sighed in relief.

"Hey Ellie," I said brightly, hugging her. "It's so good to see you. You haven't seen anyone else, have you?" She shook her head sadly.

"No, you're the first one I've found. But," she said, taking my arm and dragging me back towards the tables. "I'm not going to look for them anymore." She pushed me into my previous seat and sat down next to me. She pulled her long skirt up and kicked off her golden shoes. Then, she swung her feet up onto another empty seat. "If they want to take to me, _they_ can come find _me_." I shook my head, a small smile playing on my lips.

"You're boldness has never failed to amuse me."

"Yeah, I've been known for that." She said, grabbing my drink and taking a swig.

We returned to watching the crowd, scanning for our missing friends to no avail. I sighed, propping my arm on the edge of the table and resting my chin on the heel of my hand.

"This is pointless," I groaned, giving up.

"What's pointless?" Someone asked from behind me.

I spun around. "Iggy!" I cried. "Where have you been?" I chastised. He quickly felt around for a chair while balancing a full plate of goodies form the snack table. His hand found the back of Ella's 'footrest'. He swiftly maneuvered around the table and began to sit down. Ella quickly pulled her feet out from under him, and slipped them back into her shoes.

"I don't know where I've been," he muttered, sounding annoyed. "Too many noises, too many people. It was a micricle I found you guys." He put the plate down and began sifting his fingers through the mountains of sugar.

"It's okay," I said jokingly patting his shoulder. "You're safe now." He swatted my hand away.

"Shut up, froggie." He snapped, swatting my hand away. Ella raised an eyebrow.

"Wow," Ella said in awe. "You guys seem….normal."

"Meaning?" Iggy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know." She replied slowly. "You guys aren't fighting anymore."

"Yeah," he said. "When we turned in Silence, we decided to stop fighting."

"Oh?" she said arching an eyebrow. "Or did _somebody_ notice that Sarah and Will were getting pretty cozy."

"It was the latter." I said.

"Was not!" Iggy said, blushing deeply. I cast my friend a sly look before turning back to Iggy.

"Liar," I sang. He turned towards me and jabbed a finger at me.

"Am. Not." He snarled. Suddenly the music changed. 'Boom Boom Pow' stopped and a slower song took its place. A piano rang out through the backyard.

"Speaking of getting cozy," Ella raised her voice over our bickering. "Look at Max and Fang." She pointed towards the center of the dance floor. Sure enough, Superman was holding Tinkerbelle, who had her face dug into his chest. That wasn't good. I stood up and turned to Ella.

"We have to go-."

"No," Iggy said firmly. "Leave them. Fang's got it covered." I looked at him skeptically.

"I thought you couldn't hear anything because of all the noise."

"Eh," he shrugged. "I'm a bird-kid. Bird-kids have powers. These powers need food. I was weak." He popped a chicken nugget into his mouth. I groaned, a smile playing on my lips.

"Oh!" Ella gasped smiling. "My song." I looked at her.

"I thought 'Every time We Touch' was your song?"

"It is," I blinked and listened to the words.

"**'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
I want this to last  
I need you by my side."**

"Huh," I huffed, as Fang and Max began to dance. The birthday girl lifted her head and I saw tears streaking down her cheeks. I saw Fang mumble something, earning a watery smile from his fairy companion. "I guess it is the same song." I settled back in my seat and watched my friends dance. Ella hummed the tune and Iggy stuffed his face. Suddenly, towards the end of the song, I noticed a dark figure growing closer to the duo. I leaned forward. What the-? The figure took of its mask and Josh appeared. He spoke a few words and Max nodded, taking a small step back from Fang. Josh stepped closer, pushing Fang back. My dark friend straightened himself and glared at Josh, who was pulling Max away. I looked at Ella to make sure that had really just happened. She looked at me, her eyes wide in horror.

"Oh, this is not good." I groaned.

Iggy shook his head. I assumed he had heard what had happened, 'cause there was no other way of him knowing. "You have no idea."

**Alright! That's all for now! Enjoy and I will try to update soon!**

**~Annie**


	28. One Little Slip

**Hola people of Earth, Mars and various other planets! I know what you are going to say…. I haven't updated in ages! Yeah. I know. But I have a good reason. I just started skwl again, I was running every morning 3 weeks before school started, and my Microsoft stopped working. Sooo, before more craziness strikes, here's the next chappie.**

**Love ya!**

**Annie.**

"May I cut in?" A voice said coldly. I lifted my head from Fang's shoulder and looked up at Josh. I nodded slightly and stepped back from Fang, giving him an apologetic look. He gave me a sad smile, before Josh wedged his body between us. He grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the snack table, pushing people aside as he went.

"Where the hell have you been?" I snapped. I glanced back at a very annoyed looking Fang. For once, I couldn't blame him for getting mad a Josh. He could have waited ten more seconds; the song was almost over. "I've been looking for you! You go to 'get punch' than you disappear for two hours!" He stopped as we exited the dance floor.

"Where have you been?" I asked again, softening my voice. I had to admit, even though I was angry at him for disappearing, I was even more upset that it had been Fang comforting me about Tina's comment, not Josh. He was my boyfriend, wasn't he?

"I had to take care of something." He said calmly. I put my hands on my hips.

"This better be good." I growled. The 'Amy's sick' excuse was getting old. His grasp on my wrist loosened and his hands began to sweat. He glanced around frantically before answering.

"My...mom was locked out of the house. So I had to go let her in." I arched an eyebrow.

"Your house is across town, not across the state. It takes less then ten minutes to get there. Not two hours."

"Yeah," he said, more confident this time. "Alright." He dropped my arm and raised his hands up in defeat. "You caught me. I left your present at home. And Amy thought it would be funny if she hid it under her bed. I tore the house apart looking for it. That's why I was gone for so long." He reached into his Batman utility belt and pulled out a long narrow box. He held it out in front of me. "For you." I reached up and slowly took the box from his hand. I popped off the top and gasped. Sitting in a patch of red silk was a silver necklace. Three pendants hung from the silver chain: a football, a pair of wings and a heart. I stared down at the wings in horror. He knew? How did he find out?

"Look," he pointed towards the football charm. "The football represents me." he pointed to the pair of wings. "And the wings represent you. Angie told me that you always loved birds." I nodded, unable to speak. Angel had gotten a little to close to our secret for my comfort. He than pointed to the heart in the center of the other to charms. "And that one," he said smiling his dazzling smile. "Represents us." I looked up at him. "You like it?"

"I-I-I." I stuttered. I took a deep breath. _'Get a hold of yourself Max!'_ "I love it." I whispered.

"Good." Josh said, gingerly picking the necklace up and placing it around my neck. I lifted my hair up and he swiftly moved behind me to fasten the necklace. Once he was done, he lowered my hands. I felt his warm breath against the side of me face. "Because," he breathed. "I love you."

I nearly passed out. He loved me? Josh Jones loved me? I spun around and flung my arms around his neck, pressing my lips against his. He quickly responded, wrapping his arms firmly around my waist.

My head began to spin from lack of air, but I didn't really mind.

Until I felt someone tap my shoulder.

I pulled away slightly and saw Kate smiling mischievously.

"Can I take a picture?" she asked. I glared at her but she only smiled back pleasantly. She interrupted on purpose. I knew she did.

"Sure," Josh said. He pulled back completely before returning to my side, his arm around my shoulders. As Kate lifted the disposable camera, I laid my head on his shoulder. There was a blinding flash.

"Thank you," Kate sang as she disappeared into the crowd again. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Josh.

"Now," he whispered, snaking his arms around my waist. "Where were we?" Blushing like an idiot, I put my arms around his neck and leaned in. No sooner had his lips brushed my own, someone cleared their throat from behind me.

Releasing Josh again, I turned and found myself staring into stone cold eyes.

"Max," Fang snarled. "We need to talk." I arched an eyebrow.

"Can it wait?" I asked, annoyance tinting my tone.

"No," he said shortly before turning and heading for the house. Karma must really hate me today. I glared after him for a moment.

"I'll be right back." I sighed, detaching myself from the football player.

"Alright," he said, quickly pressing his lips against my forehead. Blushing madly, I made my way towards the house. I opened the door and stepped into the kitchen. As I shut the door and the pounding music was muffled to a steady beat. I turned and examined the dim room, looking for my fellow bird kid. I saw something shift in the shadows and Fang emerged.

"What is so important?" I growled. "I haven't seen Josh in weeks and-."

"He just disappeared for two hours. Don't you want to know where he went?" I blinked. Okaaaay. That came out of left field.

"Um, I already know where he was. He ran home. He forgot this." I gently tugged on the necklace he gave me. Fang examined it for a moment.

"Take it off." He commanded.

"Excuse me?" I asked sharply. "I don't think so."

"Take it off!" he said, raising his voice.

"Why?" I snapped. "Give me one good reason as to why I shoul-."

"Because it's a lie. He's cheating on you, Max."

I felt a wave of nausea hit me as I processed this new piece of information. Josh was cheating on me? 'Well,' a little voice in my mind said._ 'It would explain why he's been gone a lot.'_ I pushed this idea aside and glared at my friend.

"Are you high?" I snapped. "How could he cheat on me? Everyone at school knows we are an item." Fang looked at me sadly, as though he knew this would be my reaction.

"I have a theory." He said calmly. I glared at him fiercely.

"I'm waiting." I spat.

"The other school in town. Riverwood High. She could be from there."

"Riverwood?" I started laughing, even though there wasn't anything funny about this conversation. "Riverwood and the Academy are bitter rivals. Girls from Riverwood would sooner dance on the football team's graves then date the players."

"Not if-."

"Stop!" I screamed. He paused and watched me closely. I was seething. Anger pulsed through my veins and I smothered the urge to wringe Fan's neck. "I thought you were done with this! I thought you were finally okay with me and Josh."

I paused, waiting for a witty remark, but none came. "Wasn't it your idea to throw us into that hell-hole of a school?" I barked, a lump forming in my throat. "I hated it there, and when I finally find something there I like, you have to take it away from me? How is that fair?"

There was no reply. "This is my chance of being a normal girl, Fang!" I whispered, tears beginning to cascade down my cheeks. I quickly whipped them away, being mindful of my mascara. 'What the hell is wrong with me?' My mind screamed. "Why can't I have that?" I heard something move from inside the living room, but I brushed it off.

Fang open his mouth to say something, but I cut him off. "Save it." I snapped. "This Ari, all over again. Why can't you just leave this kind of stuff alone?" I pushed past him and raced up the stairs. I slammed the door shut behind me. I rested my head against the door and slid down the door, landing hard on my backside. I pulled my legs up to my chest and placed my head onto my knees, and I let the tears flow.

**Maggie's POV**

I watched as Josh pulled Max away from Fang.

"Man," Ella said in awe. "He's a jerk, isn't he?"

"You bet," Iggy said his mouth full of food.

"Ew," I made a face. "Mouth closed, Ig." He glared in my direction before popping another chicken nugget into my mouth.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and flipped it open.

**To: Magaferd**

**From: John**

**I'm out front. Come let me in please.**

**To: John**

**From: Magaferd**

**Otay. Give me a sec big bro.**

I pushed myself out of my seat and made my way into the house. I blinked rapidly, my eyes adjusting to the dim lighting. I stumbled through the living room until my foot caught onto something. I crashed onto the floor.

"Crud," I mumbled. I turned and saw Kate's bag, the strap wrapped around my ankle. I quickly untangled the cloth and carefully made my way towards the door. I swung it open and my brother stood there in a Yankee t-shirt and baseball cap.

"Seriously?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at my brother's pitiful costume. "Is that the best you can do?"

"It's a costume. I wouldn't be caught dead in Yankee fan attire unless it was for Halloween." I rolled my eyes.

"A sad excuse to match a sad costume." Rolling his eyes, John stepped inside. No sooner had I closed the door behind him, the back door opened. And Fang came in, shortly followed by Max. The looks on both of their faces told me that this was important. And that it wasn't something they wanted anybody else to hear. So, naturally, I pulled John into the shadows of the living room.

"What is so important?" Max growled. "I haven't seen Josh in weeks and-."

"He just disappeared for two hours." Fang cut in. "Don't you want to know where he went?" I felt John tense beside me.

"No you idiot!" he hissed. "Not now! Not on her freakin' birthday!" I looked at him in horror. John never swore. It was part of his natural goody-two-shoes personality.

"What do you know?" I hissed. "What is going on?" John opened his mouth to answer-but was cut off.

"Why?" Max demanded. "Give me one good reason as to why I shoul-."

"Because it's a lie. He's cheating on you Max." I blanched. What? I knew Fang didn't like Max and Josh's relationship, but this was taking things a bit too far. Max was never going to beleive-.

"Are you high?" she snapped. "How could he cheat on me? Everyone at school knows we are an item." Fang then began a long explanation as to how the other girl could be from our school's rival, Riverwood. Yeah, like that would happen. Max pointed this out. Fang began to bring up another point, but was cut off by Max.

"Stop!" she screamed. I flinched. This wasn't good.

"Idiot!" John hissed again. "You don't have any proof! The school theory wasn't going to fly, and you know it."

"What are you blabbering about?" I hissed.

"Nick and I were going to tell Max, but we needed proof. We were going to wait a bit longer, because we haven't gotten any leads."

"You knew?" I gasped. I promptly covered my mouth for a moment as the kitchen fell silent. I waited for Max to continue ranting. "You knew and you didn't tell me? I'm stuck with the guy practically every time I hang with Max. I could help!" Suddenly, there was a pounding of feet as a figure raced up the stairs. Seconds later, we heard a door slam. John pushed past me and stormed into the kitchen. I followed after silently.

"What the hell was that?" he snapped. Fang spun to face us. "You said to wait until you have proof! We waited for weeks, and then you blow it over and tell her? On her birthday no less!" John shouted. Fang watched silently.

"What was I supposed to do?"

"Ask for help?" I suggested. Fang's eyes snapped to me as I exited the shadows. "I know a bunch of kids from Riverwood. I could've found something to help."

"It's not that simple. Some random person's word isn't going to convince her." he groaned.

"Why did you tell her so early?" John demanded.

"Because," Fang said slowly. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes, as though he was bracing himself for pain. "He told her he loved her."


	29. Dirty Little Secret

**Hi everyone. HAPPY NEW YEAR! Before you say it, I know I haven't written in ages. And I'm not going to push the blame on writer's block, cause; I have had the idea for this chappie for quite a while now. I have just had no time. School has been a hassle, and then there was Cross Country which consumed most of my free time. Not to mention work and all the other stuff my parents add to the mile long list of things I have to do everyday. But it's after Christmas, no parties to prepare for, no 14 hour car rides, (as of right now. I'm in Tennessee visiting family), and no baking! Thank God, because I suck at baking. So…. I just quickly reread this last chapter and decided things are going too slow…. So I'm kicking it into warp drive. Try and keep up. =)**

**~Annie**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Kate's POV**

I'm not used to being out of the loop. I always know _everything_ that's going on in my friends' lives. So, when Max stopped talking to everyone, I started to loose what was left of my sanity.

Ever since her party, she stopped answering emails and texts, ignored phone calls, and sat with Josh and his friends at lunch. She had even asked Mr. Castro if she could change lab partners. Something happened at that party. Something bad.

As if Max's aloofness didn't bother me enough, Fang has fallen back into his silent world. Blank stares, cold and emotionless eyes, the bland tone he has when he speaks. _If_ he speaks at all. It worried me, it worried everyone. Fang refuses to comment when we question him about what happened. He just glances over at Maggie before walking away. After the third failed confrontation, we looked to Maggie for answers. She ran off after Fang.

It's been almost two months. My patience was running low. I was going to snap, _soon._ But, somebody else beat me to it.

We were all walking across campus to pick up Fang's and Maggie's rugrats. Fang was silent as usual, his hands stuffed in his pockets and his head bent, his long bangs covering most of his face. Maggie and Iggy were talking quietly, something about studying for a History test later on today. Ella and the guys had ditched us _again_. Something about more charity work. Honestly, if they did anymore 'giving back' they were going to be canonized into saints. I walked along silently, clinging onto my dance bag, listening to Sarah, Jordan, Lauren and Emily who were arguing over Harry Potter.

"I'm telling you," Lauren huffed. "Malthoy _is _evil."

"No he's not!" Emily protested as we crossed the parking lot in front of the kid's school. "He is nice! He's just raised to be mean."

"So it's his parent's fault?" Sarah inquired.

"Yes! What do you expect?" Jordan snapped. "They are a whole family full of Death Eaters! Of course they will raise him to be mean."

"But what about Harry?" Lauren countered. "Look at the conditions he grew up in, and he still turned out fine." **(A/N: Yeah, debated this with my mom and cousins the other day)**

"Yeah, but he's 'The Boy Who-." Emily fell silent her eyes locking on something in front of us. Everyone, including Fang, looked up.

A dark blue car carefully navigated its way through the students exiting the school. Through the tinted window, I made out Josh leaning over the steering wheel, Max sitting next to him in the passenger seat. Feeling our eyes, Josh looked up and rolled down the window smiling brightly.

"Hey guys!" he shouted. "Need a ride?" I glanced at the others who also looked uncertain. Before anyone could respond, Max said something to Josh, who nodded darkly. "Oh, darn." He said loudly, brightening up again. He turned to look back at us. "Sorry! I just remembered, I have-um…. Something to do on the other side of town!" Huh. Nice excuse. "See you!" He called as he sped off. I glanced over at Fang from the corner of my eye. His face still looked impassive, but I saw him clench his fists. I opened my mouth to say something, but I was cut off by a much louder voice.

"THAT IS IT!" Sarah screeched, causing everyone in the yard to look at us. "I AM SICK AND TIRED OF THIS….THIS….CRAP!" We all stared at her in horror. Sarah never got angry. And she never, ever used 'inappropriate language'. She turned and glared at Fang and Maggie. "You are going to tell us what happened at that party. And you are going to tell us _now_." Wow. Sarah could be down right scary when she got angry. But instead of answering her, Fang and Mags gaped at her.

"They aren't going to answer." Somebody said from behind us. We whipped around to see Angel skipping towards us. "It's an awkward situation."

"Awkward?" Emily asked, knitting her eyebrows together. "How?"

"I'm not sure. That's just what I'm getting from them." She said, tilting her head in the silent duo's direction.

"What's going on?" Iggy asked his 'sister' gently.

"Fang told Max that Josh was cheating on her. At her party. Which is just plain stupid if you ask me." My bag fell out of my hand. As it crashed to the ground, my Pointe shoes and leotard fell out. I didn't care at this moment.

"You did what?" Lauren gasped turning to look at the emo bird kid. He shrugged.

"What does this have to do with Maggie?" I asked, jutting my chin towards the red head as she pretended to look for her sisters in the crowd of munchkins.

"John was the one who told Fang about Josh. And Maggie overheard Fang tell Max at the party."

Jordan shook her head. "Why didn't you tell us? We could have helped."

"John told me not to tell anyone." Fang grumbled.

"Well," Jordan sighed, glancing at the rest of us. "Maybe we could try and convince-."

"Not gonna work." Angel sang, inspecting the chipped pink nail polish on her thumb. "She has convinced herself that you guys already knew about 'Fang's plot'. That's why she's not talking to you guys so you don't 'fill her head with stupid ideas'." We stood there for a moment in silence.

"You're a creepy little kid, you know that?" I asked. Iggy punched my arm. "What?" I whined, rubbing my now bruised arm. "She is." **(A/N: She really is)** Rolling his sightless blue eyes, Ig scooped Angel up. She rested her head on his shoulder and yawned.

"I don't care. I just wish she didn't stay up most of the night thinking about it." She looked at Fang with wide eyes. "I almost fell asleep during my math test today." Fang gave her a hard look.

"Why don't you just block her out?" he asked dully.

"Because I need to concentrate to block out thoughts." She huffed. "Do you know how hard it is to concentrate and fall asleep at the same time?"

"She does have a point." Emily sighed. "What does she think about, Angel?"

"It's hard to tell. Her thoughts are all jumbled." She closed her eyes for a moment, her eyebrows knitting together in concentration. "Um, I guess it's mostly about how much it bothers her that you guys would make up such a cruel lie just because you don't like Josh." Everyone who wasn't a bird mutation stared at the blonde little girl in awe. "Her words," she added. "Not mine."

"What's not yours?" Gazzy asked walking up to us, with Nudge and Haley who were talking anitmitly. Haley's hand was wrapped around a much smaller wrist, which in turn was connected to Lizzie. **(A/N: For those who don't remember, Mags has a bunch of siblings. John, Haley, Lizzie, Mary, and Henry.)** Maggie sighed in relief when she saw them. She probably thought it would distract us from the topic at hand. She thought wrong.

"You're here. Good." She looked at her two siblings then around the school yard. "Where's Mary?" Haley ignored her older sister and continued her rapid-fire conversation with Nudge.

"Soccer practice." Lizzie explained, wrenching her hand from the pre-teen's grip. "John picked her up ten minutes ago. Said we had to go home with you."

"John has the car." Maggie huffed. "How in the world am I going to get you two home?"

"Uh… walk?"

Maggie groaned. "Great. Just great."

I smirked at her inconvience as I bent down to scoop up my dance attire.

"Bet Ig's gonna offer to take her home." I whispered to Jordan as I stood up again.

Sure enough- "I'll walk you guys home." Iggy offered.

The motor-mouths fell silent and looked at the blind boy, eyebrows arched in amusement. Apparently, the Igster felt their interested gaze, because he went tomato red. "I mean, if you want." Maggie shot a pointed look at her sisters before agreeing.

"Well," I breathed. "While you guys go play house, I have dance rehearsal for then next six hours." Fang looked at me, a quizzical look on his face.

"That's like twice the usual time."

"Yeah, well." I sighed shrugging my bag back onto my shoulder. "Our production of Nutcracker is coming up, so longer practices."

"Fun." Emily teased.

"Whatever. I gotta go. See you later." With that, I turned and began walking away.

"Hey, Kate!" Lauren said suddenly. I glanced back at her. "You develop those pictures from the party yet?"

"I dropped them off at Walgreens yesterday before dance. Should be ready today."

"Sweet," Jordan smiled wickedly. "Because, if I remember correctly, there is this one picture of Sarah drooling over a certain swimmer." Sarah went dark red as the girls chuckled knowingly. I shook my head, smiling slightly. My friends. What would I do without them?

**~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Max's POV**

I sat in Josh's car, staring out the window. Even though I would never, ever admit it, I was lonely. I missed my friends and my Flock. Heck, even Fang at this point. But, I couldn't talk to them. They'd try to convince me that Fang's accusation against Josh was true. It wasn't. It couldn't be. He loved me. And I loved him.

_**Are you sure, Max?**_

I exhaled heavily.

_Been a while since you inserted your unneeded wisdom, Voice. What gives?_

_**Of all the things to be paranoid about, you choose this? You've known Fang forever. Yet you toss him and your friends aside for someone you just met. Where is the logic?**_

_I don't need logic. I have my heart. And it says to trust Josh._

_**Is it your heart speaking, or your mind?**_

_Whhaaaa-?_

No response. Leave it to Voice to leave a cryptic message before hanging up on me. I shook my head slightly and focused my attention to the houses we passed.

But, these houses were too familiar. As in the ones on my street. I looked over at Josh.

"What's going on?" I asked as he pulled up to my house. "I thought we were going to Smoothie King."

"Yeah," he sighed running his hand through his hair. "The thing is I wasn't complexly lying about that job interview before."

"Really?" I arched an eyebrow. "I thought you made that up on the spot."

"Actually, I remembered. I lied about it being across town though." He gave me a helpless grin. I rolled my eyes. Grabbing my stuff, I got out of the car and walked around to the driver's side. He rolled down the window.

"Where is this job interview anyway?" I asked.

"Hm? Oh. Uh. Starbucks. Yeah. The Starbucks by Walgreens." I nodded recognizing the location. It was in the same plaza as Kate's dance studio. Plus, it wasn't too long a walk from here.

"Okay. Good luck." I bent lower, expecting a kiss.

"Hm? Yeah. Okay." He gave me a hasty kiss on the cheek before speeding off.

What was that all about?

**~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Kate's POV**

I have no idea how I got so lucky. I had only been in dance class for, what? Two hours? My instructor got an urgent call. Something about her kid falling out of a tree. In her haste, she dismissed the class, instead of getting one of the other twenty instructors in the building to take over. Ah well. I called up my mom and it turns out she was still at work, about an hour away and wouldn't get off for another couple of hours. On top of that, my dad was out of town. So, grumbling in annoyance about having to walk home, I made my way over to Walgreens to pick up my pictures.

I quickly paid for the pictures, and then decided to grab some candy. I was silently contemplating between Skittles and M&Ms when somebody tapped my shoulder.

"You might want these." Adam said, placing a pack of Swedish Fish in my hand. I smiled up at him.

"Good choice," I complimented. "But, this is hardly enough." Pushing past him, I scrambled down the aisle to the box containing the Swedish Fish. I grabbed four more of the tasty candy packets before walking the register, Adam silently tailing me.

"Is there a reason you look like you're ready to hit the pool?" Adam asked as the cashier placed the candy into a plastic bag. I looked down at my attire, blushing. I still had on my black leotard, and thankfully a pair of Aggies' shorts. But no shirt. Smooth.

"I just got out of dance," I huffed pulling an Arizona Crusaders shirt out of my bag and over my head.

"Ah. That's right. You're one of those dance zombies." Adam teased taking the bag from the cashier. I stuck my tongue out at him. "Mature." He snorted. We walked out in silence. He gently nudges my shoulder. "Wanna go to Starbucks?" He inquired, tilting his head towards the coffee shop. I nodded vigorously before pausing.

"Yeah," I said forcing myself to sound calm even though my heart was pounding. "I've got nothing else better to do." He shook his head chuckling slightly. As we walked across the parking lot he draped his arm over my shoulder.

"You know," he said slowly. "I never did introduce you to that girl I was telling you about at Tina's party."

"Oh poop." I said, acting disappointed. "Why don't you tell me about her?" I asked, pulling open the store's door and stepping in. I was met with the over whelming smell of coffee and the loud buzzing of the machinery. One of the barista, Jake, caught sight of me and waved. I was a frequent costumer to say the least.

'The usual?' he mouthed.

I nodded and mouthed back, 'Make it two.'

"Let me see," Adam drawled, putting the back of candy on top of one of the coffee tables and sitting down on the purple loveseat next to it. "This girl is… a lot of things." I sat down next to him, listening closely. "She is clumsy. Sarcastic. Funny. Quite the prankster too." I smirked.

"Go on."

"Well," he reached next to him, shaking a pack of Swedish Fish free from the bag and tossing it onto my lap. "She has a sweet tooth. She's smart and friendly. Not to mention pretty." He added tugging on a lock of my hair. I swatted his hand away. "What else? She always manages to remain calm around me. And that makes me extremely nervous." I looked up at him curiously.

"Why?" I asked arching an eyebrow.

"Because, I have no idea what she's thinking." He said slowly, watching my reaction carefully. "She could be plotting someone's doom, or thinking about some guy. Who I really hope is me." I shifted in my seat uncomfortably.

"Who to say she isn't thinking about you?" I asked sheepishly, blushing slightly.

"Is she?" he asked moving closer, his emerald green eyes holding my gaze.

"Um… Maybe?" I squeaked. He smirked slightly. I swallowed hard as I realized he was only inches away and…..

"KATE! ORDER'S UP!" We jolted as my name was called.

"Coffee." I grumbled standing. I marched over to the counter and handed Jake the money. "You couldn't wait too more seconds?" I huffed. He shrugged nonchalantly and handed me the frapachinos. I turned and started walking back to Adam when something in the corner of the café caught my eye. Something not good.

"Oh, shit." I breathed. I dashed to the coffee table and slammed the fraps down. Adam looked up at me, surprised.

"Kate? What is go-?"

"Something's come up." I hastily explained, grabbing my bag. "Something huge. I'm sorry, but I'll explain later." And with that I dashed out the door, praying Adam didn't hate me now, and that I hadn't been caught.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/**

**Ohhh! What has Kate seen that caused her to stand up Adam? You'll have to wait to see!**


	30. Who's that girl?

**Kate's POV**

"Fang!" I screeched, banging on the Martinez/Ride's front door. "Let me in! I know you're in there!" I had all but sprinted from Starbuck's, my stupid dance bag slipping down my shoulder as I ran. Not a fun experience. But it needed to be done. Fang needed to know…..

I threw my head back and screamed in frustration. _Why wasn't he answering?_ In two seconds flat, the door swung open and a black-clad arm shot out and dragged me inside. I felt a hand clamp against me mouth. "Will you shut up?" Fang hissed. "Ella got home a while ago and she's passed out." He inclined his head over towards the couch. Sure enough, Ella was sprawled across the cushions, and the faint scent of old ladies' perfume tinted the air. "She was helping at the Senior Citizen Community Center." I snorted, pulling his hand away from my mouth.

"Not really exhausting job is it?" I breathed. Fang shrugged.

"I'd rather let her sleep than start that stupid argument with her." He took a step back and looked me up and down. "I thought you had dance."

"I did. But…cut short today. And then I went to pick up….pictures….. And Adam was there…" I doubled over, breathing deeply, my lungs retaining the oxygen lost from the sprinting and screaming. Not to mention the mini-heart attack I had when Fang pulled me inside so suddenly. "Went to Starbuck's…. in the corner….. Josh….. sucking face….with some girl." Fang's dark eyes went wide. He grabbed my hand and ran upstairs, forcing me to stumble behind him, tripping on almost ever stair on the way up. Soon we entered his bedroom and he pushed me onto his bed.

"What happened?" He asked, rolling his desk chair in front of him and sitting on it backwards, his arms resting on the back.

"I saw Josh sucking another's girl's face off!" I huffed. Didn't I just say that? "It was like he was trying to suck out her soul." I brightened up as a thought hit me. "Like a dementor!" I added, cracking up. As I calmed down, Fang was giving me a dirty look. "Oh, come on!" I whined. "Lighten up a bit." His expression didn't change. "Well," I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest. "I thought it was funny." There was a moment of silence. Fang stood, shrugging off his leather jacket. He crossed the room quickly, and flung his window open. "What are you doing?" I asked as he leapt onto the window sill. He looked back at me and held his hand out.

"How do you feel about flying?"

**~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Max's POV**

I spent most of the afternoon in my room, after that weird exchange with Josh. I was sitting on my bed, bopping my head along to the music blasting thorough my head phones when something out the window caught my eye.

A large disfigured bird was flying away from the house, its large black wings flapping occasionally to keep it airborne. Fang. I watched him as he stretched his wings, silently jealous of his freedom. He didn't have anything holding him back from his true nature. But I did. If I was going to maintain a relationship with a normal person, then I was going to be normal.

I saw Fang fidget slightly, readjusting something. I then noticed the second body pressed against his own, the long brunette hair dancing in the wind. Kate?

"What the heck is going on?"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~**

**Kate's POV**

I've always been an adrenaline junkie. I was that kid who loved going on the various rides at amusement parks that scared the crap out of most adults. But nothing can ever, _ever _beat flying. Fang was carrying me, his arms locked firmly around my waist as we soared over town.

"Oh my God." I breathed. "This is so fricken' awesome!" I felt Fang chuckle.

"Glad you're enjoying yourself." I stuck my arms out infront of me, careful not to let my dance bag go flying.

"I'm Superman! We need masks." I said looking up at Fang. That's when I noticed the mischievous look in his eyes.

"Hey, Kate. Have you ever gone skydiving?" I felt my eyes bulge.

"You wouldn't."

He let go of my waist.

As I was falling, I started to scream, only for it to turn into a laugh. Cuz it was the biggest rush ever! Until I noticed the asphalt get really close. Really fast.

"Fang!" I screamed. Suddenly, his arms were around my waist and we were shooting upwards. Once we were level again, Fang spoke.

"That's what you get for dying my clothes pink." I looked up at his smug little face and surprised him by saying, "Let's do that again!"

**~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~/**__

**John's POV**

'_Hey! This is Charlotte! Sorry I can't come to the phone right now; they have really bad reception in Narnia. Just leave a message and I'll get back to you ASAP. Bye!' _

Swearing under my breath, I hung up the phone, not bothering to leave a message. I glared down at the picture of my friend. I had been trying to get a hold of her for twenty minutes. Why won't she pick up? I rested my head on the wall behind me. Muffled giggling taunted me ears. I growled in annoyance. I was tired of trying to hear what was going on through the wall that separated my room from Maggie's. She had said she and that Jeff kid would be 'studying'…. But she never said anything about books.

I pushed myself up from my bed and snuck into the hallway, grabbing the biggest textbook on my desk. I threw open her door and walked in calmly, inspecting the damage. Maggie was lying on her stomach, squinting at the note cards in her hands, Jeff sitting next to her.

"Okay, 'what was George Roger Clark never able to do?'"

"I dunno," Jeff grumbled in annoyance. "Get a girlfriend?" My sister started to laugh, but stopped abruptly when she saw me.

"I need help with my homework." I declared, squeezing myself between them.

"With what, Mr. Straight-A?" Maggie inquired darkly.

"Chemistry. Chapters one through thirty." Her eyes narrowed slightly. She flung her feet over the side of the bed and walked towards the door, beckoning me to follow.

"Two seconds, Jeff." She said sweetly before slamming the door shut. She turned to me. "Lay off, John." She said shortly.

"Am I not allowed to worry about the wellbeing of my younger sister?" I asked innocently, making my eyes large.

"I don't need your worry!" she spat. "I'm not two anymore and-."

The door bell began to ring furiously.

_Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong!_

I was about to yell for them to come in, but Lizzie's voice echoed through the house.

"I'll get it!" There was a pause. "You're not the UPS guy!" I heard her squeal. "Wanna see me cheetah?"

"Can it munchkin!" I heard a girl snap before sprinting up the stairs. Kate soon appeared in the hallway, quickly followed by Nick.

"Hey, Fang." I snorted when I saw Nick. He looked up at me shocked.

"How-?"

"Max called you that at Tina's party, remember?" Nick opened his mouth to reply, but Kate cut him off.

"Oh, who cares, Fang!" She snapped. I blinked in surprise at the girl's hostility. I've never seen her so….freaked out.

She pushed between me and my sister and opened up the bedroom door. "Iggy, you might want to hear this."

"Iggy?" I asked confused. What is with all these weird nicknames? Kate groaned in frustration.

"Yes! Fang and Iggy! That's what they're called." She huffed as Jef-erm. Iggy, entered out hall party.

"Can we not get distracted? Kate has to tell you something." Fang said urgently.

"Okay." Maggie said slowly.

"This way," Kate commanded leading everyone into my room. I looked at the dancer suspiciously as she shut the door behind us.

"What's going on?" Iggy asked, concerned.

"I saw Josh with his other girlfriend at Starbucks." I felt my eyes bulge at the news and giddy grins stretched across Maggie and Iggy's faces.

"That's great! Did you get a picture?"

"Um," Kate flushed. Iggy groaned and Maggie closed her eyes, breathing deeply.

"I'll take that as a no." Maggie said.

"Seriously?" I snapped. "You saw with your own two eyes all the evidence we needed and you didn't take a picture?"

"I didn't think of that, okay! First thing that ran through my mind was 'Oh crap!' Not, 'Oh let me take a picture'! But I saw the girl! And I remember seeing her in this room!" Everyone turned to look at me, confused.

I shrugged. "I have no idea what she's talking about." I said honestly. I didn't bring girls up into my room. _Ever_.

"No. I saw her in a picture." Kate's brown eyes darted around the room. "Her! That's the other girl!" Kate cried, dashing over to my desk and grabbing the picture frame next to my laptop. She pointed to the girl smiling next to me in the picture and I felt a cold hand grip my heart. It was a picture of Charlotte.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**For those of you who don't remember, Charlotte was briefly mentioned in chappie 20 and made an appearance in 22. Its John's little crush and Will's cousin. Hope you enjoyed. Next chappie should be up within the next…eh….week?**


	31. Complicated

**I am not even going to try and give you an excuse for why I haven't updated in forever….. All I am going to say is that I am sorry. So….. this chapter isn't really a progression in the story, think of it as a filler chapter. Okay? So, last time on Cheater Cheater…..**

**Kate and Adam met up after Kate's class ended early and they headed to Starbucks after picking up pictures from Max's party. While they were there, Kate caught sight of Josh with his mystery girl and ran out leaving poor Adam there confused. Kate proceeded to run to Fang's house, then the duo went to Maggie's house, where Kate identified the other girlfriend to be John's BFFL (and crush), Charlotte. **

**Okay…. Enjoy….**

**Lauren's POV**

"So…..let me get this straight," Blake said, running a hand through his messy blonde hair. "Nick told Max that Josh was cheating on her…_at her_ _birthday party_?" I nodded sadly.

"So it seems." I sighed sitting back and taking a sip of my smoothie.

We were sitting in the Smoothie King near the school with Emily, Simon, Jordan, Sarah and Will. We were all gathered around a single table, having 'borrowed' chairs from the other tables in the small store, much to the annoyance of a Riverwood cheerleader and her boyfriend. Not that we really cared. It wasn't our fault that the only spare chair in the place was now being used as Blake's foot rest.

Across the table, Simon snorted. "Maybe Nick isn't as smart as we thought." He said, shaking his head in disbelief. "That's just beyond stupid."

"What surprises me the most," Will said slowly, "Is that he and Maggie kept this from us for so long. I mean, this is a big deal."

"Don't need to tell us twice," Jordan grumbled playing with her straw. "And now, Max is extremely paranoid. She won't talk to us because she thinks we are in on Nick's evil plot to break them up." Blake arched an eyebrow.

"How did you figure _that_ out?"

"Yeah, Jordan, how _did_ you figure that out?" Emily asked, leaning in, and raising both eyebrows. I leaned forward too, curious as to how Jordan would pull herself out of this mess.

Jordan glared at us before saying, "I figured it out because know her better; making _me_ the better friend." Emily and I stared at our smug friend for a moment before sitting back, howling with laughter.

"Sure, Jordan." Emily managed between peals of laughter. "Whatever you say." Jordan gave us both dirty looks then stood, muttering something about getting a refill. Eventually, we calmed down enough to sit back again, though we were still snickering.

Sarah nudged Will with her elbow and inclined her head in our direction. "Do you see what I have to deal with?"

Will looked from us to Sarah. "It's a wonder you've stayed sane." He teased, causing blood to rush to the brunette's face.

"Well," Blake said, slyly sliding his arm across my shoulders. "Isn't that sweet?" I made a face, shrugging his arm off of me.

"Don't get so close. You smell like old lady perfume."

"Ah, come on!" Blake whined. "I had to go work at the old people home. I can't help it if their perfume rubs off."

"But you can take a shower." Emily pointed out. "Or at least overpower the smell with Axe; you guys definitely know how to do that." Before any of the guys could reply, the door swung open, causing the cow bell on the handle to dance around. Adam walked in looking miffed.

"Adam!" Simon said, waving the red-head over to our table. "What brings you here? I thought you had to go to Walgreens."

"I did." He grumbled, pulling the spare chair out from beneath Blake's feet and sitting down.

"What's up with you?" Blake asked, readjusting his position now that he no longer had a foot rest. Adam only grumbled in response.

"Wait," Sarah said, smirking slightly. "Do you mean Walgreens by Kate's dance studio?"

"Maybe," the red-head mumbled, flushing.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Lauren." Emily said smiling impishly. "But didn't Kate get out of dance early today?"

"Why yes, Emily." I exclaimed dramatically. "I believe she did."

"Yeah, I went to go see her. So what?" Adam grumbled.

"Is that why you're upset?" Blake asked cautiously. "What happened?"

"We went to get coffee and we were just talking."

"_Just_ talking?" Jordan asked, innocently. "Are you sure that was it?"

"Shut up." Adam said, flushing. I stared at the red-head in awe, my astonishment reflected on everyone's faces. Wait…. Does that mean-?

"Does that mean you kissed her?" Will pressed.

"Sort of," was our reply.

"Sort of?" I snapped. "How do you 'sort of' kiss one of my best friends?" I demanded.

"We were going to," Adam huffed. "But the stupid barista called her to the counter to get the coffee, and when she came back, she looked really freaked out and ran off."

We sat there for a moment, silent, soaking in this new piece of information.

"That…." Emily said slowly, "doesn't sound like our Kate. Something's not right."

"There's my issue." Adam sighed, sitting back in his chair and staring at the ceiling. "She won't answer her phone. I've called her, like, ten times."

No sooner had the words left his mouth, my phone started to beep, along with Sarah's. Then Emily's went off. And soon after, Jordan began digging around in her bag for _her_ phone. I flipped open my phone and skimmed over the message. When I had finished, I felt the blood drain from my face. I looked up at the others, eyes wide. My friends looked back at me, also looking extremely worried.

"What?" Blake asked nervously. "What's wrong?" I opened my mouth, but no words formed.

"Guys?" Simon said, waving his hand in front of Emily's face. She smacked his hand away and her blue eyes locked with mine.

"Did you get…?" she asked trailing off, unable to finish the sentence.

"Yeah." I breathed. I looked over to Sarah and Jordan. "You too?" They nodded in response.

"What the hell is going on?" Adam demanded, making a wild grab at my phone. I pulled it out of his reach.

"That was Kate." I said slowly. "She's with Nick and Jeff at Maggie's house. They just found the other girl."

**~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Alrighty…. I know its short…. But I swear to God, I have started the next chapter. It will be up ASAP. Please…. No more threats of sacrificing books, lambs…..or boyfriends, Okay? Alright. Peace!**

**3 Annabeth210**


	32. Learning to Fall

**Happy 235****th**** Birthday America!**

**Hey guys! I have some how managed to finish this on the 4****th**** of July….. This is a big deal cause usually we are gone all day, and I mean ALL day. So the name of the chapter is 'Learning to Fall'…its actually a song by Boys Like Girls. I really think that it describes John at this point in the story. His BFF/ crush dating this archenemy. That's just me though. Listen to the song and feel free to share your thoughts. So enough of me babbling, you didn't come here for that, did you? No, you came for the story! So here we go!**

**Maggie's POV**

"No!" John huffed indignantly. "I don't believe it." I groaned in aggravation.

"You better." I said firmly. "Kate saw what she saw." We were all in the car. John and I in the front, while Fang, Ig and Kate sat in the back. John had insisted that we go see Charlotte immediately, after grilling Kate on what she saw in Starbucks.

"I still don't believe it." My brother growled, slamming on the brakes as some girl in a light blue buggy cut him off. "Charlotte would have told me…. She doesn't keep secrets from me."

"She also knows that you hate Josh's slimy guts, so it would be logical not to tell you." My brother sent me an extremely dirty look, so I added, "Logically speaking."

"Logic is a bitch." John seethed as he made a sharp turn into the development. My hip slammed into the door, despite my seatbelt's sad attempts to keep me stationary.

"Slow down!" Kate cried, pushing Fang away from her and then shifting away from Iggy. "We're being thrown around back here!"

"Yeah," Iggy grumbled. "Just because you hate logic, doesn't mean you get to take it out on _us_."

"Shut up, Jeff." John hissed as we turned on to Maple Avenue.

"Relax guys." The ever-calming Fang soothed. "Fighting will get us nowhere, especially not now." I watched my brother closely as some of the tension left his body. He loosened his grip on the steering wheel so that his knuckles were no longer white and his facial features relaxing ever-so slightly.

"I just don't believe it." John whispered as we stopped in front of a familiar small brick house surrounded by bushes and small trees. "I've known her forever and…." He sighed massaging his temples. "I can't believe she would do something like this."

"Sucks, doesn't it?" Fang grumbled darkly, staring out the window at the house, as though sizing it up. I shot him a dirty look, which ended up being useless because he was still staring at the stupid house.

"Normally, I would say 'you don't know half of it' but I guess we're in the same boat now, aren't we?" The junior said, the hard look returning to his face. "Now let's go, before I loose my nerve." We filed out of the car and headed for the house. Fang and John took the lead, both of them setting their shoulders in determination. Kate, Iggy and I were following behind them, careful to keep a small gap between us and the peeved boys.

When they approached the door, John rang the doorbell.

After about ten seconds of silence, he started pounding on the door with his fist.

"I'm coming!" A voice from within the house called. "Jeez! You realize that if you break down that door, the money to replace it is coming out of your pocket, right?" Scuffling could be heard from within the house and the voice drew closer. "And let me tell you, it ain't cheap, so this better be really impo-." The door swung open and the owner of the voice poked her head outside, immediately silencing herself when she saw who it was. "John!" Charlotte said brightly, her green eyes going wide and a smile gracing her lips at the sight of her best friend. "Why are you trying to break down my door?" she teased, leaning against the door frame and putting a hand on her hip. At the sight of his fellow swimmer, John's face softened and he looked completely lost for words. Fang glanced up at John, waiting for him to take control of the situation.

Yeah, that didn't happen.

My big brother just stood there, staring at Charlotte as though he was seeing her for the first time. She stared back, a look of utter confusion dawning across sun-kissed her face.

"John? What's going on?" She asked, sounding concerned. "Is everything alright?" When my brother didn't answer, she glanced at Fang, who kept his mouth shut. In a desperate attempt to get answers, she pushed herself onto her toes and spied us over the taller boys. "Maggie," The brunette said, a touch of panic escaping into her voice. "Is everything alright?" I glanced at Kate, a questioned forming on my lips.

"Are you-?" I whispered.

"Yes," Kate hissed, watching the panicked swimmer closely. "I'm positive."

I nodded, biting my lip, silently hating myself for what I was about to do. As if sensing my strife, Iggy reached forward and took my hand in his. I glanced back at him. His sightless blue eyes had managed to train on my face and he gave me a small reassuring smile, and gave my hand a quick squeeze before returning his arm to his side. I took a deep breath, pushing all of my worries to the back of my mind. _I can do this. For Charlotte. And Max._

"Something's come up, Char." I said soothingly, pushing past the idiots in the doorway so that I could look my friend in the eye. Her worried green eyes met my soothing brown ones…. Well, at least I hope they were soothing. "We need to talk."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile, at Smoothie King…**

**Sarah's POV**

"No way!" Adam cried, looking around at all of us, shock adorning his features. "I can't believe this!"

"Yeah," Lauren said slowly, staring at her phone as if in a daze. "I can't believe they found the other girl."

"No, not that." Adam huffed, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone. "Why did she text you guys instead of me!" He asked incredulous. I turned and gave the redhead a nasty look, along with everyone else cramped around our tiny table. He looked at each of us before adding. "I'm kidding. Lighten up a little."

Lauren glanced at Blake, who nodded briefly before Gibb slapping Adam.

"Ow!" Adam hissed, rubbing the back of his head. "What was that for?"

"For failing at comic relief," I said drily. From somewhere to my left, I heard Will snicker. I quickly focused on my cell phone, ignoring the heat creeping up my neck.

"Well," Emily sighed. "At least we know why Kate ran off."

"You sure?" Simon inquired, his eyes glinting mischievously. "For all we know, this could be an extremely elaborate scheme to get out of kissing Adam. Who could blame her? The guy smells like old lady."

"Hey!" The redhead shouted as blood rushed to his face. Leaping to his feet, he leaned across the table, glaring at the smart-alack "At least _I_ am trying to get somewhere with Kate! Unlike _somebody_ I know." It was Simon's turn to be flustered as his eyes darted around nervously, looking for a comeback. Emily was also blushing furiously, much to my amusement. In case you haven't noticed, Emily doesn't get flustered very easily. It only happens on rare occasions…. One being the uncommon event of proving her wrong. The other being when someone mentions the slow relationship between her and Simon.

"Hey. Hey." Blake said, standing up and gently pushing Adam away from the other boy. "That's kind of uncalled for, don't you think?" Adam turned to Blake, a scowl dominating his face.

"Don't even get me started with you, Blake." The blonde's eyes went wide, and Lauren pushed her chair back a bit, her eyes warily watching the boys.

"Excuse me?" Blake asked, cocking an eyebrow. "And what do you mean by that?"

"You and smart-ass here," Adam said, gesturing to Simon, "are in the same boat."

Simon leapt to his feet, seething and the three boys began to argue. I glanced at Jordan, who decided to make the best out of this awkward conversation and was now taping them on her cell phone. I leaned back in my chair, taking a sip of my smoothie. This was gonna be a while. To my dismay, nothing but air left the straw. I opened the top to find the cup empty, save for the slight pink residue left from the smoothie. I got up and went over to the counter. I handed the cup to the girl behind the bar.

"Can I have a refill? It was Angel food." She nodded, glancing anxiously in the direction of our table. "Don't worry about them." I reassured her. "They're just being idiots. Nothing special." She turned, not looking entirely convinced, and began preparing my smoothie. While I waited, I pulled up the text I had gotten from Kate on my phone.

I still could not believe it. Thousands of questions raced through my head…..

How had they found her so quickly? Is that why Kate ditched Adam at Starbucks? Because she saw Josh there? Are she and the others at _her_ house, talking to her? Where did she live? Where did she go to school? It couldn't be at the Academy, could it? Had Fang and John been right when they said she might be a Riverwood girl? And most importantly, who was she exactly?

"Earth to Sarah," a voice echoed in my ear. I suddenly became very aware of someone's warm breath tickling the back of my neck and the foreign source of body heat radiating into my back. I turned my head slightly and caught sight of familiar emerald green eyes. I squeaked, spinning around completely, only for my feet to get tangled and for me to fall onto my butt. "You okay?" Will asked concerned, kneeling down, trying to look at my face. I quickly bent my head, my short brown hair falling in front of my now red skin.

"Fine," I breathed, glancing up at him from between strands of hair. "You just… surprised me."

"Oh," Will said, coloring touching his cheeks. "Um. Sorry." He extended his hand, which I gratefully accepted and he pulled me to my feet, only to quickly release it. "You just got that look. The one you get when you're deep in thought." He explained. Having found nothing to do with his hands, he stuffed them into his pocket. I blinked, surprised.

"I make a face when I think?" I inquired. Then something dawned on me. "How do you know that?" I asked arching an eyebrow. I watched as heat flooded the swimmer's face, his green eyes glanced around, searching for something to look at. Something that was not me.

"It's kind of a long story." Will grumbled, finally deciding to stare at his shoes. Smirking, I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I'm waiting." The next moment was filled with incoherent noises as Will searched for an excuse. To his relief, and my great distaste, the phone in my hand began to ring again, signifying a text. I quickly unlocked the phone and opened the message. Once again, from Kate.

"It's an address." I muttered, looking up at Will. He quickly rushed to my side and peeked over my shoulder. "Apparently this is where the girl lives."

Will's eyebrows knit together as he read the address over and over again. "That can't be right." He breathed.

"What?" I asked looking up at him.

"I know whose house that is." He said slowly. "And, if John and the others are there, then all hell is going to break loose."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~ **

**All done. I'm not entirely pleased with this chapter. Cause I when I transitioned to Smoothie King, I got so caught up in the little shippings that I lost track and didn't switch back to the others… but they are so damn cute. I'm not even going to attempt at making shipper names…. Cause I will fail….If you feel up to the challenge, leave a review telling me what you think the ships should be called. **

**Got it? Good.**

**Over and out!**

**~Annie **


End file.
